


Noir et Gris

by Meldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anglais/Français, Beauxbatons!Harry, Dubious Consent, English/French, Human!Voldemort (no snake-face), M/M, Multi, School Transfert, Slow Burn, The Lord of the Rings References, UA, Voldy au pouvoir, gray!Sirius, grey!Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldemort/pseuds/Meldemort
Summary: /!\ Fic en essai avant de la poster sur FF.net /!\Harry vit en France avec Sirius depuis qu'ils ont fui après la mort de ses parents. Jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, il a grandi entraîné par son parrain et sous une nouvelle identité tout en sachant qu'un Dark Lord en avait après sa vie. Il pensait pouvoir finir tranquillement sa scolarité à Beauxbatons et continuer à vivre en paix loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il semblerait que celui-ci ait d'autres plans de prévus.Run, rabbit. Run.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consuming Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511603) by Child-OTKW. 



> Quelques détails avant de commencer :
> 
> \- Termes de HP qui resteront le plus souvent en anglais (sortilèges, noms, etc) 
> 
> \- C'est un UA, donc énormément de chronologies non respectées
> 
> \- Histoire dont mes connaissances sont basées sur les films et plusieurs fanfictions qui m'ont beaucoup appris. Il y aura pas mal de trucs inventés donc, notamment des créatures magiques, potions, sorts, ... 
> 
> \- Il y aura pas mal d'anglais au cours de l'histoire, et pour faciliter la tâche les persos en France sont presque tous bilingues 
> 
> \- Ceci est du SLASH ! LV/HP principalement, mais Harry sera assez frivole et tombeur. Même si Voldy ne partage pas, Harry reste borné et n'hésite pas à le faire savoir. (le crucio est sa drogue.)
> 
> \- Violence, langage, No-fluff (pas de romance gnan-gnan) Scènes Matures !
> 
> \- Voldemort a une apparence humaine

* * *

 

 

 

"– Evans !"

 

L'odeur vétuste des ouvrages entassés partout autour de lui imprégnait délicieusement ses narines. Il pouvait entendre le son des vieilles pages se faire manipuler par des doigts innocents, robustes ou encore parsemés de miettes de pain discrètement rapportés du petit-déjeuner malgré le règlement qui interdisait formellement -et souligné en gras- toute forme de nourriture au sein de la bibliothèque. Avachi entre le creux d'une des nombreuses arcatures de la salle et une imposante étagère de livres rangés par centaines, Harry ignora le vacarme à plusieurs rayons de sa position et se concentra sur la fragrance du cuivre qui composait la majeure partie des couvertures des bouquins.

 

"– Evans !"

 

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres pâles. La voix se rapprochait. Les pas lourds reflétant la frustration de leur propriétaire n'étaient plus très loin. Il entendit le flottement de la robe de l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons juste derrière les étagères qui le dissimulaient. Un seul mouvement, un seul bruit et il était repéré.

 

"– Hariel Bradley Evans ! Je sais que tu es là. Par Merlin montre-toi !!"

 

Oh, oh. Entendre les trois composants de son identité ne disait jamais rien qui vaille. En général, valait mieux se montrer immédiatement et faire face à son destin dans l'espoir d'atténuer les éventuelles souffrances à venir, ou alors rester confortablement caché jusqu'à ce que le danger finisse par se dissiper, tout comme il s'apprêtait justement à faire.

 

Il avait bien fait de tracer dès que leur dernier cours de la journée s'était terminé. Leur professeur avait à peine eu le temps de leur rappeler la date de leur prochaine thèse à rendre qu'il était déjà sorti de la salle. Mme Benoît ne manquerait sûrement pas de lui rajouter des pages d'exercices en plus la prochaine fois qu'elle le croisera. Tant pis. Il préférait ça plutôt que d'entendre les centièmes supplications de sa camarade qui le harcelait depuis la rentrée.

 

Un grognement sourd le tira momentanément de ses songes, et Harry entendit l'adolescente s'éloigner en tapant du pied jusqu'à la sortie, non sans promettre dans le vide qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

 

Il poussa un long soupir de détente et de soulagement avant qu'un choc intense lui traverse le haut du crâne, le faisant couiner de douleur et de surprise. Ses mains attrapèrent par réflexe l'épais ouvrage qui lui était tombé sur la tête, et le rire argentin qui s'échappa juste dans son dos lui fit lever la tête dans une grimace. Deux yeux d'un bleu magnifique l'observaient entre deux rangées de livres de potions ancestrales.

 

"– Je peux savoir que me vaut l'honneur de cet horrible acte de violence ?"

 

L'autre présence força un hoquet offusqué.

 

"– Acte de violence ? Oh, Harry. Ce n'était qu'une misérable maladresse de ma part. Qui aurait cru que tu te trouverais _précisément_ là où ce livre allait tomber ?"

 

Le pur malice dans cette voix féminine lui arracha un rictus. Il leva un sourcil moqueur sans pour autant paraître offensé. Il attrapa le fichu bouquin et l'agita d'avant en arrière d'un geste machinal en haussant les épaules.

 

"– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je suppose. Et puisque tu affirmes que ce n'était pas volontaire, je suis sûr que tu pourras m'indiquer le titre de ce livre qui m'a l'air tout à fait…mmh, passionnant ?"

 

Les yeux qui se rétractent. Le mâchouillement de sa lèvre inférieur. Les mouvements impatients de ses pieds, et enfin le silence évident qui marqua l'intégralité de sa défaite. Harry sourit de plus bel : il avait gagné. Fleur leva les yeux au ciel et se décida enfin à contourner le rayon de livres pour faire face à son camarade tapi dans l'ombre, le dos appuyé contre le meuble en bois tandis que ses jambes étaient redressées contre le relief de la colonne en pierre. La décadence de l'adolescence même, présentée avec fierté juste devant ses yeux. N'importe quel sang-pur devant un tel spectacle aurait eu un haut-le-cœur de révulsion.

 

"– Carole te cherche."

 

"– À moins que la surdité ne soit parvenue à m'atteindre à si un jeune âge, je crois que j'étais au courant."

 

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'avança et prit place à la seule table disposée au fin fond de cette bibliothèque infinie.

 

"– Elle ne te lâchera pas tant que tu continueras de la fuir."

 

"– Elle ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurais pas dit oui," rectifia Harry en adoptant une position assise.

 

"– Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'accepter sa requête ? C'est juste un tournoi."

 

"– Ça fait quatre ans que je me bouffe des tournois alors que je ne suis même pas dans l'équipe. Je lui ai déjà dit que je me dévouerai entièrement à mes études pour cette dernière année."

 

Son visage s'éclaircit dans une expression sournoise venue remplacer l'air accusateur qu'elle arborait il y a tout juste trois secondes. Ses yeux azurés brillèrent de sarcasme.

 

"– Qui refuserait l'opportunité de convaincre l'As de Beauxbâtons de faire gagner son équipe ?"

 

Un grognement échappa au sorcier dès qu'il entendit ce terme. Oui, il avait été heureux et même plus que satisfait de pouvoir aider son équipe à remporter leurs nombreux matchs locaux et extérieurs depuis que lui et les autres avaient découvert son potentiel une fois installé sur un balais. En particulier quand il avait simplement voulu rattraper le chapeau d'une de ses camarades qui s'était soudainement emporté dans les airs à cause d'une énorme bourrasque en deuxième année.

 

Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre officiellement l'équipe, et ce malgré toute l'extase que la hauteur et la vitesse lui procuraient. Il n'aimait pas être sous le feu des projecteurs. Et auquel cas cela s'avérait être le contraire, il ne _devait_ pas l'être. Son principal but en entrant dans cet institut de sorcellerie avait été de se faire le plus discret possible.

 

Chose qui s'était en fait révélée impossible dès l'instant où, mis à part cet incident l'ayant conduit à devenir l'attrapeur-joker de Quidditch, il s'était inexplicablement lié avec la sang-pur la plus populaire de l'école ainsi qu'avec d'autres figures plus ou moins importantes dont les géniteurs étaient étroitement liées dans le domaine de la politique.

 

"– Est-ce qu'on est en train de parler de notre champion préféré par ici ?"

 

En parlant de figures plus ou moins importantes, celle de David Levalon, fils du Ministre des affaires étrangères du monde magique, se glissa à l'angle de l'étagère. Une autre tête brune suivie d'une rousse l'imitèrent, les superposant comme un jeu de cartes humaines.

Les yeux émeraudes de Harry se relevèrent sur la forme de Justin et Léonore derrière son camarade de chambre.

 

"– Vous avez croisé Carole ?" lança Harry en ignorant complètement sa question.

 

"– Et comment qu'on l'a croisée," répondit David en s'avançant vers le sorcier. "Elle nous a presque jeté un Cruciatus quand on a pas su lui dire où tu étais planqué."

 

Harry se mit à ricaner.

 

"– Pas étonnant venant de la fille d'une famille exclusivement obscure. Pas un grain de magie blanche sort de sa vieille baguette. Peut-être qu'on devrait la transférer à Poudlard à la place ? Je suis sûr que le vénéré _Dark Lord_ serait ravi d'avoir une ombre de plus dans ses rangs."

 

"– Tu croasses, Harry."

 

Il inclina sa tête.

 

"– Je ne fais que constater. Et juger un tout petit peu."

 

Il avait beau descendre son capitaine chaque fois qu'il la mentionnait, mais au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une minuscule once d'admiration pour cette fille obstinée et -il l'avouait- plus que douée pour esquiver et défoncer ses adversaires dans les airs. Sa détermination ne changeait rien à sa bonne volonté et sa passion pour la justice équitable malgré ses nombreuses impulsions de Cruciatus envers Harry.

 

Il faut dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir de la provoquer chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'interagir avec l'élève de septième année. La fierté innocente de cette fille l'incitaient toujours à déverser des vagues de sarcasmes dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

 

Harry ne fit pas attention à l'ombre de David venue s'imposer de toute sa hauteur. Il prit compte de sa présence uniquement quand celui-ci s'affala juste à côté de lui, fesses contre le sol. Depuis le temps qu'il était conscient de l'influence qu'il avait sur le jeune sorcier, il ne devrait plus s'étonner de le voir adopter ses mauvaises habitudes. Mais impossible pour Harry de réprimer un haussement de sourcil amusé face au relâchement du sang-pur.

 

Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Léonore se dirigea vers la table d'un air légèrement indigné.

 

"– Vous deux êtes désespérants," fit-elle en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de Fleur.

 

"– Nous trois," corrigea Justin en formant un cercle quand il s'assit à son tour près des jambes de Harry.

 

"– Merlin…" soupira Fleur en roulant des yeux. "Ils devraient donner des cours d'étiquettes à la place de vous laisser glander en divination ! Ça vaut surtout pour toi, Harry."

 

Le désigné feignit la surprise. Il tendit les jambes de sorte à les poser sur les cuisses de David tout en s'adossant au mur de pierre. Il ignora les filaments de poussières et les vieilles toiles d'araignées dont sa cape était probablement recouverte. Un mouvement de baguette remettrait ses vêtements comme neuf.

 

"– Qu'ouïe-je donc ? Moi, misérable _Né-Moldu_ sans talent, prendre des cours de _bonne tenue_ afin de donner l'illusion que je puisse un jour me mêler à vous, honorables et puissants sorciers de _lignée parfaite_ sans qui le Monde n'aurait jamais pu subsister ? Que nenni !"

 

"– Hé ! Je suis un Sang-Mêlé," se défendit Justin.

 

Il l'ignora d'un geste de la main.

 

"– Peu importe. Je suis et resterai une imperfection toute ma vie, ma chère. Votre étiquette n'a rien à voir avec moi."

 

"– Harry."

 

Toute trace d'humour avait quitté les traits impeccables de la blonde. Le sorcier sut immédiatement quelle tournure allait prendre la discussion qui suivrait. Il soupira, s'apprêtant à poursuivre ses protestations quand Fleur l'interrompit :

 

"– Ça devient ridicule. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de cesser de te sous-estimer de la sorte ?"

 

"– Fleur-"

 

"– Non, écoute-moi ! Je sais de quoi tu es capable, tout le monde est au courant Harry. Peu importe ce que pensent ces foutus Sang-Purs extrémistes, cela ne change pas que tu es plus intelligent, et beaucoup plus forts que la moitié de leurs lignées réunies en ces murs. Tu es juste beaucoup trop fainéant et têtu pour le prouver."

 

"– C'est complètement stupide…"

 

"– _Tu_ es complètement stupide, crétin. Et j'aurais continué à l'être si tu ne m'avais pas ouvert les yeux."

 

Harry se tendit subitement, et un voile alarmé passa au travers de ses prunelles étincelantes en direction de sa camarade. Sourcils froncés, il soutint son regard sans ciller, transmettant un message inaudible qu'elle seule pouvait déchiffrer.

 

"– Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour atténuer ta stupidité, ma chère."

 

_N'en dis pas plus._

 

Plutôt que de se sentir insultée, elle sourit. Un froid presque glacial était venu dominer le minuscule espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les trois autres sorciers se lançaient des coup d’œil interrogés, analysant avec curiosité l'étrange échange silencieux qui se déroulait entre l'As et la Fille Prodige de Beauxbâtons.

 

Puis la différence de température s'évapora d'un coup comme si rien ne s'était produit. Fleur se releva de sa chaise, et sans quitter son sourire, invita ses amis à faire de même -à partir du sol, pour les trois autres encore par-terre.

 

"– Ça va être l'heure de manger, vous venez ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore à côté d'Augustin. À moins que vous aimeriez l'entendre radoter les incroyables aventures de sa famille parfaite en vacances chez le célèbre 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' pour la cinquantième fois ?"

 

Sa remarque sembla faire son effet dès l'instant où tout le monde se retrouva debout, déjà prêt à filer à la sortie de la bibliothèque en manquant de bousculer les autres élèves sur leur passage.

 

 

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

 

Le Grand Hall était presque au complet quand il arrivèrent. Tous les étudiants réunis étaient déjà assis autour de trois rangées de deux longues tables magnifiquement décorées, mise chacune de façon à ce que leur longueur s'accorde avec l'étendue de la salle. Les nappes immaculées faisait ressortir les paniers de fruits parsemés par dizaine sur chaque buffet. Les colonnes de pierre blanche se dressaient sur toute la largeur de la salle et les murs étaient jonchés de tableaux d'arts dignes de Courbet et de De Vinci qui rendrait le Louvre vert de jalousie. La seule différence ici était que les figures peintes dans les cadres dorés bougeaient, parlaient et chantaient comme n'importe quel être-humain. Ce qui aurait pu être sacrément alarmant, si ce n'était pour le monde quelque peu illogique et surtout magique dans lequel ils vivaient.

 

Magie, et illogique. Deux termes dont Harry s'était très souvent amusé à rassembler pour décrire l'univers qui les entourait.

 

Le groupe de sorciers se faufila parmi les derniers arrivants et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, la table la plus à gauche et la plus éloignée des yeux des professeurs attablés dans le fond de la salle.

 

"– L'un d'entre vous a checké le menu de ce soir ?" demanda Justin en s'installant en face de Fleur. "Trois Gallions qu'on aura du rôti d'hermine !"

 

Aussitôt dit, des filaments d'étincelles scintillèrent dans les airs avant de descendre tout doucement vers les tables. Et dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils touchèrent la surface des nappes sur lesquelles apparurent des couverts et des plateaux à l'infini d'où émana diverses odeurs de nourriture délicieuse. Des pichets d'eau formés dans une matière identique à du diamant se manifestèrent dans un 'pop' amusant, et chacun d'entre eux flottèrent le long des buffets pour servir quiconque voulait se rafraîchir le gosier.

 

"– Du calamar," constata David en levant un bout de tentacule grillée planté dans sa fourchette, "dommage pour toi, mais je crois que ton porte-monnaie nous appartient désormais."

 

"– Quoi ! Attends, je n'ai jamais dit que je pariais avec chacun d'entre vous !" s'exclama le pauvre sang-mêlé qui sentit venir le piège.

 

"– Il fallait le préciser avant," reprit Harry sans masquer son air sournois. "Allez, paie ta tournée."

 

"– Mais je…"

 

"– Harry a raison," soutint la rousse dans une expression identique. "Tu n'oserais tout de même pas revenir sur ta parole de sorcier ?"

 

"– Je n'aime pas dire ça mais je suis d'accord," enchaîna finalement la fille prodige en tendant le bras vers le malchanceux.

 

Poussant un long grognement d'irritation, Justin n'eut pas d'autre choix que de capituler. Prenant un temps considérable à sortir la bourse de son uniforme, il finit par leur distribuer plus de la moitié de son argent de poche mensuel. C'est dans un soupir de défaite qu'il s'affala bruyamment contre la table, l'impact faisant tomber un morceau de pain autrefois dans la panière située entre lui et Harry. Ce dernier s'en saisit et arracha un bout de mie qu'il dévora aussitôt.

 

"– Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, le vendredi c'est toujours poisson."

 

Bientôt, le Grand Hall fut rempli de bruits de couverts et de rires à tout-va. Tout le monde était mélangé ici. Les différentes années se confondaient entre eux sans réelle distinction de lignées, mise à part quelques exceptions. Un groupe de Puristes s'était approprié la table la plus proche de celle des professeurs, située au centre des deux autres rangées. C'était l'endroit le plus mis en avant bien entendu. Celui où s'installait le plus souvent Augustin Vontreuil et ses acolytes pour se sentir inutilement importants.

 

"– Evans !!"

 

Oups. Encore cette voix… et cette fois, impossible d'y échapper. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir la sournoiserie apparaître dans le regard de ses camarades. Affichant son plus beau sourire hypocrite, il se tourna vers la capitaine :

 

"– Carole ! Quelle merveilleuse surpri-"

 

Un coup derrière la tête faillit lui faire recracher son entrée. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il subissait un tel choc. Il sentait sa cervelle frétiller à l'intérieur de son crâne.

 

"– Dis-donc !" protesta l'As en se massant la zone endommagée. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un punching-ball ambulant ?! Mon génie va finir par s'éjecter de mes narines si vous continuez !"

 

"– Bien essayé, _Aladin_. Tout le monde sait que la seule chose qui sortirait de ta caboche en la frottant, c'est de la poussière."

 

Les rires s'élevèrent autour d'eux, et Harry sut tout de suite que leur conversation était observée avec attention, à son plus grand malheur. Il reprit son sourire, beaucoup trop blanc pour être naturel, et se tourna complètement vers la Batteuse de l'équipe.

 

"– Waouh, attention ma jolie. Certains pourraient croire que tu t'intéresses un peu trop à la culture des Moldus et t'accuseraient de traîtrise…"

 

Plutôt que de se sentir alarmée, elle croisa les bras et le fixa d'un regard réprobateur :

 

"– Ne t'en fais pas. Dès qu'il m'interrogeront je me ferai un plaisir de livrer le nom de l'odieux personnage qui s'est chargé de nous bassiner sur toutes les fables moldues pendant des heures : Hariel. Bradley. Evans."

 

Les rires redoublèrent de cadence à leur table, ainsi que celle derrière eux.

 

"– Aoutch, mec. Elle t'a eu."

 

"– David. N'es-tu pas censé me soutenir ?"

 

"– Assez bavardé, Evans. Je te veux dans l'équipe pour le championnat d'automne. Réserve ta semaine avant les vacances."

 

Harry leva les mains devant lui, les paumes en évidence.

 

"– Je peux refuser ?"

 

"– Non."

 

"– Très bien. Je refuse."

 

"– Hariel-"

 

"– On en a déjà parlé. Vous avez un splendide attrapeur, vous allez gérer sans moi."

 

"– Il faut que Beauxbâtons remporte ces qualifications !" s'écria Carole en élançant ses bras. "Quatre années consécutives de victoire, on ne peut pas finir l'école dans une défaite ! Bon sang, on serait même prêts à te payer, Evans."

 

"– À me…? C'est du délire. Je suis flatté de toute l'estime que vous me donnez mais ça devient n'importe quoi…"

 

Justin posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

 

"– Tu ne pourras pas y échapper, Harry. Le capitaine a parlé. C'est ton destin."

 

Il eut l'envie brûlante de rouler des yeux et lui planter sa fourchette dans la main. Au lieu de ça, il ferma les paupières et tenta de réfléchir à tous les moyens possibles d'esquiver le championnat de Quidditch dans six semaines. Si seulement il n'avait pas rattrapé ce fichu chapeau quatre ans an arrière _-franchement, qui portait encore des chapeaux de paille à_ _cette époque_ _?! Il faisait même pas beau en plus !-_ et accepté de participer aux matchs saisonniers sans être forcé d'entrer dans l'équipe, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

 

Ça n'avait fait qu'attirer plus d'attention que nécessaire. Être ami avec Fleur et David avait déjà été suffisamment tape-à-l’œil. Ses résolutions avaient été réduites à néant dès sa deuxième année. Son unique consolation était le fait qu'à part une minorité, personne ne le prenait au sérieux en tant qu'élève. On le pensait juste assez intéressant pour un soi-disant 'Sang-de-Bourbe' qui réussissait toujours ses examens de justesse. Oh, qu'il était plaisant d'entendre leurs remarques indiscrètes et leur jugement alors qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de qui il était réellement.

 

Il préférait ça. Rester en dehors des projecteurs. Se faufiler derrière la scène et observer de loin, trouver les failles les plus infimes, les secrets les plus intimes. Évaluer chaque danger potentiel et pouvoir y échapper en un claquement de doigt sans que personne ne le remarque. Il était devenu une ombre.

 

Du moins, jusqu'à sa deuxième année. Quand Fleur était tombée sur lui derrière l'école en pleine nuit, lorsqu'il s'entraînait à lancer des Cruciatus sur un mannequin volé à la réserve. Il avait passé des années avec l'idée qu'un foutu Dark Lord cherchait éventuellement à l'éliminer pour des raisons complètement futiles à ses yeux, et comme ne cessait de lui répéter son parrain constamment sur ses gardes : tout peut arriver.

 

Ils avaient beau avoir réussi à lui échapper durant tout ce temps, il suffisait d'une seule petite erreur, et une armée de Mangemorts pourrait bien transplaner en plein milieu de leur salon et leur hurler le fameux Impardonnable mortel avant même qu'ils puissent cligner des yeux. Il était donc naturel qu'il exploite _tous_ les moyens possibles de survie dans le cas où ce genre de problème arriverait.

 

Cette fille ne l'avait plus jamais lâché depuis ce soir-là. D'abord curieuse et frustrée d'avoir été piégée par un prétendu Né-Moldu qui se faisait passer pour un élève médiocre depuis l'an passé, il avait finalement accepté de lui révéler une partie de la vérité dans l'espoir de satisfaire son intérêt persistant et qu'elle se lasse de le suivre du matin au soir. Et plutôt que de l'éloigner, cela n'avait fait que l'inciter à en savoir plus.

 

À lui parler, le connaître. Profiter du mystère qu'il était à ses yeux pour se détacher de la pression de son entourage, de son étiquette de « fille prodige » et découvrir son univers à lui, sa vision des choses et sa magie qu'elle avait décrite comme incroyable, redoutable et étrangement… craintive.

 

Il ne savait même pas de quelle façon ils avaient fini par aller dans le Grand Hall ensemble le matin, s'asseoir à côté en cours de Potions et Botanique, et même bavarder à la même table dans le salon commun qui séparait leur dortoir après le dîner. Si leur rapprochement n'avait pas été spécialement reconnu durant la deuxième année, il s'était sacrément ébruité dès le premier jour de la troisième.

 

Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses songes. Il releva le menton sur Carole qui commençait à taper du pied en signe d'impatience. Harry soupira, passant une main dans la masse noire indomptable qui lui servait de cheveux.

 

"– Écoute, Carole. Laisse-moi y réfléchir, okay ? J'essaierai d'être disponible mais je ne te promets rien."

 

D'abord suspicieuse, elle plissa les yeux et resta plantée là un long moment encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder. Ses bras retombèrent contre ses hanches.

 

"– Au moins ce n'est pas un refus catégorique. Je repasserai te voir."

 

Sans faire attention à la grimace qu'il tira à l'entente de ses derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses camarades à l'autre bout de la salle.

 

"– Bordel," jura Harry, "s'il suffisait de lui faire croire un truc pareil pour qu'elle disparaisse je l'aurais fait depuis le début !"

 

"– Tu veux dire que tu n'as définitivement pas l'intention d'accepter ?" s'écria Léonore.

 

Son intonation était indéniablement outrée. Cependant, les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'amusement quand il aperçut le minuscule sourire remonter sur ses lèvres. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la blonde qui le mitrailla du regard. Elle allait pour rétorquer une énième réprimande quand le tintement d'un verre recouvrit le brouhaha incessant de la salle toute entière.

 

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit cristallin, située au centre de la table des professeurs : Mme Maxime.

 

La Directrice de Beauxbâtons restait toujours fidèle à elle-même au cours des années. Ses yeux d'une sévérité bienveillante inspirait un certain respect dont même les plus bornés ne pouvaient se défaire. Ses rides démontraient la sagesse et l'expérience qu'elle avait acquis au fil de toutes ces décennies passées à gouverner l'une des écoles de magie les plus réputées d'Europe.

 

Elle posa la pointe de sa baguette contre sa gorge.

 

"– _Sonorus._ _"_

 

Le reste des chuchotements s'évapora d'un seul coup. La salle entière était plongée dans le silence.

 

"– Mes chers enfants !" fit-elle en balayant les lieux de ses yeux attentifs, "j'aimerais profiter de ce moment de joie et de réunion pour vous faire part d'une annonce importante. Je voudrais toute votre attention, s'il vous plaît."

 

Il était rare que la directrice interrompe le repas de la sorte pour informer les élèves pour quelque chose d'autre que sérieux ou dangereux. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, ils avaient appris qu'un des élèves s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou et qu'il avait été contraint de quitter l'école du jour au lendemain. Il y avait eu des pleurs, des cris, puis deux jours sombres où les amis de la victime avaient fait leur deuil dans l'idée qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais le revoir.

 

Allait-il y avoir des larmes ? Une autre victime ? Sans connaître la raison, le ventre de Harry se resserra soudainement. Il n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle.

 

"– Comme vous devez le savoir, La Grande Bretagne et la France sont restées étroitement liées malgré la guerre il y a seize ans de cela. Bien que Vous-Savez-Qui ne gouverne pas officiellement notre pays, un certain traité lui permet d'y imposer une certaine… autorité en échange de la paix qu'il nous accorde _généreusement_ et qui a duré jusqu'à ce jour."

 

Cette fois, Harry pouvait littéralement sentir ses tripes se replier sur elles-mêmes quand Mme Maxime mentionna celui qu'il méprisait plus que tout au monde. Son visage avait pâli, et le sorcier n'avait pas fait attention à ses phalanges venues former un point autour de son couteau.

 

_Il n'allait définitivement pas apprécier la nouvelle._

 

"– J'ai reçu un courrier il y a deux jours de cela. Vous-Savez-Qui a confié qu'il était temps de détruire les barrières de la langue et des cultures, et ainsi pouvoir mêler les éléments les plus doués afin de les élever au rang de sorciers exceptionnels qui pourront contribuer à un futur prospère et équitable pour tous les pays d'Europe. Il aimerait commencer par la France, et ce, en portant son regard vers le seul lieu où sont regroupés de jeunes sorciers sur le point de développer le maximum de leur potentiel : Beauxbâtons."

 

Une vague de choc envahit toutes les tables et des murmures alarmés s'élevèrent dans une symphonie qui mélangeait des notes de crainte et de stupéfaction. La voix de la directrice les réduisit à nouveau sous silence. Et de là où était Harry, il pouvait parfaitement entendre la torpeur et l'irritation de Mme Maxime qui faisait tout pour paraître tout à fait impassible.

 

"– Il compte sélectionner les meilleurs d'entre vous afin de vous offrir l'opportunité d'aller étudier le reste de l'année à Poudlard, sous la supervision des meilleurs professeurs. Vous serez considérés comme des invités d'honneur parmi les élèves de leur école, et si vos compétences et vos capacités semblent les satisfaire à la fin de votre scolarité, une place de choix vous sera offerte au sein de l'organisation du Lord et du Ministère jusqu'à votre retraite."

 

Cette fois, c'est avec une pointe d'excitation que les murmures de la salle s'exaltèrent.

 

"– Cependant, je me vois navrée de vous informer que ce projet ne concerne que les septièmes années. Étant donné qu'ils sont sur le point de finir leurs études," continua-t-elle pour calmer les protestations des élèves, "il sera ainsi plus pratique de les faire s'installer en Grande Bretagne une fois le programme d'échange terminé. Si cette expérience se voit comme une réussite, elle sera de nouveau mise en place l'année prochaine."

 

Harry était quasiment plié en deux. Il avait envie de vomir. S'il pouvait voir son reflet dans l'immédiat, il était certain d'être aussi livide que la nappe. Une chance que ses amis n'aient rien remarqué, beaucoup trop occupés à encaisser l'annonce venue les frapper comme un coup de poing.

 

"– Il m'a chargé de vous informer de son arrivée qui se fera dès la semaine prochaine. Pendant cinq jours consécutifs, lui et ses assistants observeront les septièmes années durant leur quotidien et sélectionneront quinze d'entre vous qu'ils jugeront aptes à passer le programme."

 

Sa voix commençait à trahir sa consternation. Elle n'était aucunement d'accord avec la soudaine décision de Voldemort. Elle aurait voulu ignorer la lettre après l'avoir déchiré en morceaux deux jours auparavant, mais il était impossible de s'opposer au Dark Lord. Pas avec le traité suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un avertissement.

 

Les français n'étaient pas dupes, un seul faux pas de leur part les conduirait directement en guerre contre ce tyran redoutable. L'illusion de paix qui les entourait n'était que la démonstration de son pouvoir afin de les tenir en laisse.

 

Ils avaient eu bien assez de conflits comme cela. S'il suffisait de baisser la tête et se tenir tranquille pour épargner la vie de million d'innocents, alors soit. Le Ministère français avait très vite fait son choix.

 

"– S'il y a bien un conseil que je peux vous transmettre pour la semaine qui va suivre, c'est celui-ci : soyez vous-mêmes. Ne cherchez pas à vous surpasser en mettant en danger la vie d'autrui ainsi que la vôtre. Vous n'avez pas à essayer vous mettre en avant. Une once de votre souffle lui suffirait pour déceler vos capacités."

 

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. Il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Maintenant.

 

"– Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée chers élèves. Pardon d'avoir interrompu votre repas. Que le festin continue !"

 

Sa baguette quitta son cou et comme si un sortilège avait été levé, la salle se remplit tout à coup d'exclamations et de discussions excitées d'un bout à l'autre. Même les amis de Harry étaient finalement sortis de leur trans et étaient soudainement retournés à leur repas avec ahurissement.

 

"– C'est. Un truc. De dingue !! Archi-méga dingue !!" s'écria David d'un air complètement hagard. "T'as entendu ça Harry ?! Le Dark Lo- ...Harry ?"

 

Harry s'était brusquement relevé du banc et s'éloignait vers la sortie sans un mot, la main contre sa bouche. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre ses camarades crier son nom qu'il était déjà en train de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les habitudes et règles à Beauxbatons sont différentes de Poudlard, ici les élèves peuvent rentrer chez eux chaque weekend s'ils le souhaitent. (mais ça ne se fait que rarement)

 

 

 

 

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il était penché au-dessus de la cuvette à vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis l'aube. Ses mains tremblaient, tout comme le reste de son corps pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Haletant difficilement, il releva la tête en arrière et reprit une bonne inspiration.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser aller ses émotions l'affecter de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le nom du Dark Lord le tétaniser comme un faible et lui rappeler à quel point sa vie était en danger. Il avait envie de hurler de rage en se voyant trembler et vomir juste en s'imaginant Voldemort à Beauxbâtons, à seulement quelques pas de son existence censée rester inconnue à ses yeux.

Et s'il le repérait ? Et s'il le reconnaissait malgré tout ce temps passé ? Sirius n'arrêtait pas d'évoquer l'effroyable ressemblance qu'il partageait avec son défunt père. Soit-disant qu'il avait les mêmes traits de visage, ainsi que les mêmes cheveux sombres indomptables que tous ses ancêtres précédents avaient hérité. Seuls ses yeux émeraudes avaient pris la génétique de sa mère, elle aussi décédée.

Dès sa naissance, il n'avait été entouré que de perte et de désolation qu'un enfant de un an n'aurait jamais dû porter sur ses épaules. Il n'en était pas encore conscient à l'époque, mais Sirius avait été son sauveur. Son ange gardien. Son protecteur et celui auquel il devait sa vie. Sans son parrain, impossible de savoir ce qu'il serait devenu aujourd'hui.

Et si tous ses efforts pour le garder en vie partaient en poussière la semaine prochaine ? Et si Sirius n'avait fait que reporter la prédiction de sa mort durant tout ce temps ? De la bile lui remonta le long de la trachée, et Harry renversa sa tête dans la cuvette pour expulser le reste d'acide qui lui brûla automatiquement la gorge. Sa main attrapa le papier sur le côté. Il épongea les traces dans le coin de ses lèvres et tira la chasse d'eau.

Il mourrait presque d'envie de se jeter à l'intérieur du flux d'eau magique et disparaître avec tout le reste au fond d'un trou où personne ne pourrait l'atteindre.

 

_« Vous serez considérés comme des invités d'honneur parmi les élèves de leur école. »_

 

Ils allaient être des prisonniers. Des prisonniers exceptionnels, certes. Mais des prisonniers malgré tout. Voldemort cherchait à étendre son pouvoir, et il commençait par s'attaquer aux enfants des familles de sorciers pour les garder sous contrôle. Il ne leur donnera pas le choix. Il utilisera le prétexte de les rendre plus forts, seulement pour pouvoir mieux les manipuler et les rallier à sa cause. Les familles n'oseraient pas risquer la vie de leurs précieuses progénitures.

Il serra les poings.

_« Une once de votre souffle lui suffirait pour déceler vos capacités. »_

Son ventre se tordit encore une fois. Une chance pour lui que son estomac n'avait plus rien à recracher. Ce détail était ce qui l'avait fait perdre les plombs. Une vision d'horreur l'envahissait rien qu'en imaginant le fait qu'il soit actuellement capable de voir le véritable potentiel de tous les jeunes sorciers en un regard. Tout était possible pour Lord Voldemort. Il était devenu invincible, après tout.

Il se voyait capturé dans le regard du Dark Lord, ce dernier fouillant son âme et son esprit comme s'il était devenu transparent. Il le voyait prendre conscience de toute la magie stockée dans son être, tous les secrets qui le liait aux évènements tragiques seize ans en arrière. Il découvrait l'enfant qu'il avait tenté de tuer. L'enfant qui l'en avait mystérieusement empêché. L'enfant à qui il avait donné cette foutue marque sur le front. L'enfant qui l'avait soit-disant affaibli et presque vaincu. L'enfant que l'on clama être un héro alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'une dizaine de mois.

 

_The-Boy-Who-Lived._

 

L'Enfant-Qui-A-Survécu.

 

**Harry James Potter.**

 

Aujourd'hui connu et méconnu sous le nom de **Hariel Bradley Evans**.

 

Le sorcier s'éloigna des W.C. pour s'adosser dos contre la porte de la cabine. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve une excuse pour la petite scène de toute à l'heure. Et peut-être même aussi une excuse pour rester à la maison durant toute la semaine prochaine. Après tout, il était normal d'attraper la dragoncelle à cette période de l'année, n'est-ce pas ?

"– Harry ?"

… tout compte fait, il était peut-être trop tôt pour se peindre la peau en vert. Il entendit toquer dans son dos. Impossible de camoufler sa présence. De toute évidence, Fleur savait exactement où il était. Il réprima un soupir.

"– Tu es consciente que ce sont les toilettes des garçons ?"

Il pouvait presque sentir le faible sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

"– Tout le monde est occupé à manger. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien."

"– Comme sur des roulettes. Ou devrais-je dire, comme sur la cuvette ?"

"– Harry."

D'accord. Tentative d'esquive par le biais de l'humour : échec.

"– Oh, c'est juste… tu sais, je crois que j'ai du mal à digérer le calamar. J'ai les intestins qui se tordent dans tous les sens et la seconde d'après je me retrouve avec une sacrée chia-"

"– Harry !!" hurla Fleur d'un air littéralement exaspéré -ou était-ce écœuré ?

Tentative d'esquive par le biais du mensonge : comme prévu, échec. Il se tapa l'arrière du crâne contre la paroi. Fleur ne partirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas les réponses qu'elle voulait. Par Merlin, est-ce que toutes les filles de son année avaient décidé de le rendre dingue ? Ça devenait carrément contagieux !

Il avala sa salive, grimaçant au goût amer qui s'en découla après tout ce temps passé à vomir. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il s'agissait de son problème, son danger. Il avait déjà beaucoup risqué en lui révélant une partie de la vérité en deuxième année.

 "– Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec Volde- ...avec _Lui_ ?"

 Bon sang, ce que cette fille pouvait être horriblement perspicace. Il regrettait pour la centième fois de s'être confiée à elle quand il s'était senti si vulnérable. Il aurait dû fermer sa bouche, supporter ses craintes et ses cauchemars comme d'habitude et continuer à vivre reclus dans ce semblant de sérénité jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

 "– Harry, tu peux me parler. Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider."

C'était bien là le problème.

 "– Et les autres aussi. Ils-"

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, dévoilant le visage pâle et fatigué de Harry malgré son léger sourire. Sans prévenir, il tendit les bras vers son amie, prenant son visage en coupe d'un geste attendri. Elle demeura immobile tandis qu'il planta un baiser sur son front.

 "– Je vais bien, Fleur. Promis."

Les magnifiques prunelles azurées de la blonde restèrent de marbre. Elle concentra son attention sur la figure de son camarade, cherchant à déceler le moindre détail qu'il dissimulait derrière son masque imperturbable. De plus près, Harry pouvait apercevoir la réelle beauté qu'était son amie malgré les preuves déjà bien évidentes. Sa peau dénuée de défauts, ses iris d'un bleu envoûtant, la finesse de ses traits qui ne montrait aucune imperfection... Tout en elle rendait hommage à ses origines vélanes dont tout le monde avait connaissance.

Pas étonnant que la moitié de Beauxbâtons se jetait à ses pieds dès qu'elle entrait dans leur champ de vision.

"– J'ai du mal à le croire," l'avertit Fleur sans changer d'expression. "Et je découvrirai tôt ou tard ce que tu caches, Harry. Sache-le."

"– Wow, quel honneur d'être le sujet d'inquiétude de la célèbre Fille Prodige ! Serais-tu mon ange gardien par hasard ?"

Il jubila intérieurement quand elle finit par répondre à ses provocations, se détournant naturellement de leur conversation précédente.

 "– Idiot. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes à gérer comme ça, ce n'est pas pour m'encombrer avec les tiens."

 "– Aoutch," fit Harry en se tenant la poitrine. "J'ai mal… Je souffre. Fleur Isabelle Delacour m'a brisé le cœur ! À l'aide ! Je défaille !"

Il s'éloigna à temps avant de se prendre le poing de la jeune fille en question en ricanant. À peine s'était-il reculé qu'il avait déjà atteint la sortie des sanitaires, un rictus espiègle au bout des lèvres.

 "– Je me demande ce que diront les autres quand ils apprendront que Mademoiselle Delacour s'est honteusement abaissée à espionner un pauvre Né-Moldu dans les toilettes des garçons ?"

 "– EVANS !"

Il disparut juste avant de se faire toucher par une lumière violacée. Son rire résonna dans toute l'aile Est de Beauxbâtons.

  

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

De longs doigts fins caressaient dangereusement le cuir des accoudoirs. Leurs jumeaux reposaient sous un menton pâle et imberbe, aussi bien bâti que le reste du visage. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'homme observait les dossiers scrupuleusement alignés sur le bureau. Des noms, des informations et des photos défilaient devant ses yeux sanglants, fixés sur les feuilles sans ciller un seul instant. Il ignorait totalement la présence de l'individu qui lui faisait face, le visage baissé vers ses pieds, plus en signe de soumission que de respect.

Le grésillement des bûches incandescentes dans la cheminée était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre à travers le silence impitoyable. L'homme tout vêtu de noir face au bureau avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa nervosité, trahie par les légers soubresauts de ses épaules à chaque craquement d'écorce sous l'intensité des flammes.

Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de paniquer. Il venait simplement rendre le rapport demandé ainsi que les informations récoltées au cours de sa dernière mission. L'une des plus simples que leur Seigneur pouvait leur donner. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais la simple présence de l'homme devant ses yeux était une véritable asphyxie. Sa magie puissante et meurtrière émanait de toute part, l'encerclant, le caressant, l'étouffant de moitié sans faire un seul geste.

Il respirait sa magie à chaque bouffée d'air. Elle était devenue son oxygène. C'était une sensation enivrante et à la fois tellement cruelle, il éprouvait un immense prestige tandis qu'une partie de lui se sentait péniblement souillée. Il était rempli de crainte. De terreur. De pensées obscures et macabres qu'il n'avait jamais en dehors de _Sa_ présence.

Et cette crainte malsaine était ce qui engendrait son admiration pour son Maître. Elle était ce qui amenait tous ses partisans à le suivre et à le respecter comme si chaque seconde de vie leur était insufflée par cet homme. Et ainsi s'était crée son royaume.

"– Tu peux disposer."

Le timbre froid et autoritaire le fit réagir tout de suite. L'homme s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers la porte. Il tressaillit quand il fut de nouveau interpellé :

"– Fais venir Severus et Lucius."

Toujours en inclinant la tête, il s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce en vitesse. Voldemort n'avait pas levé les yeux une seule fois des dossiers. Le rapport et la présence du Mangemort lui étaient complètement insignifiants. Ce qui lui importait à l'heure actuelle était seulement les noms des élèves de Poudlard qui se démarquaient des autres et qui pouvaient lui être utiles dans un futur proche.

Leurs effectifs avaient considérablement baissé depuis quelques années. Les nouveaux élèves se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux et peu d'entre eux exprimait la soif de pouvoir ou une once de potentiel qu'il attendait des nouvelles générations. Quelques exceptions se démarquaient des autres, bien sûr. Poudlard n'était pas une école d'incapables après tout, il s'en était personnellement assuré. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas. Voldemort en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il avait besoin d'éléments exceptionnels, forts et malléables à sa guise pour pouvoir lever une armée parfaite. Fière. Puissante.

D'où la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé d'élargir son horizon à l'extérieur de la Grande Bretagne. La plupart des pays autour de lui étaient déjà à moitié sous son contrôle. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette emprise pour accomplir son objectif ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il pensait à rassembler les sorciers d'Europe sous son joug, aujourd'hui serait le moment idéal pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Beauxbâtons était la cible idéale pour commencer. Proche de la Grande Bretagne, quasiment surpeuplée, et remplie d'héritiers de toutes sortes prêts à prendre les rênes dans le monde de la politique dès l'obtention de leur diplôme. Ils étaient convenablement instruits et la pratique de la magie noire, bien que toujours réglementée, était tout aussi pratiquée que la blanche au sein de ce magnifique palais. Voldemort n'avait aucun doute quant aux perles qu'il allait très certainement recueillir dès la fin de la semaine prochaine.

"– _My Lord_ , vous vouliez nous voir ?"

La voix suave de son fidèle serviteur de son cercle d'élites s'éleva doucement depuis l'entrée. Il était un homme de grande taille, d'une carrure robuste et d'une apparence en permanence confiante que tout le monde enviait à la crème des Sang-Purs. Ses longs cheveux blond platine redressés en arrière descendaient impeccablement jusqu'à ses épaules. Derrière lui se tenait une autre figure dont l'être tout entier était en contraste direct avec le premier Mangemort.

Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la suie, s'accordant naturellement avec ses yeux aussi sombres que l'accoutrement sinistre qu'il portait. Son visage dénué d'émotions demeurait complètement neutre. Le Yin et le Yang réunis. Si le Dark Lord n'était pas ce qu'il était, il leur aurait fait la remarque depuis des lustres.

"– En effet."

Il marqua une longue pause sans se soucier de la curiosité grandissante de ses deux meilleurs hommes de main. Il releva enfin les yeux des fichiers pour planter son regard calculateur dans leur direction.

"– Je veux que vous deux m'accompagniez en France dans trois jours pour les sélections dont je vous ai parlé. Rassemblez une poignée de Mangemorts pour vous assister. Vous serez chargés de repérer les élèves prometteurs et de m'en faire part à la fin de chaque journée jusqu'à ce que la semaine se finisse. Ceci est une mission pacifique et de ce fait, je ne cautionnerai aucun recours à la violence de votre part, sauf dans le cas où cela se révélerait _véritablement_ nécessaire. Donnez-moi la liste des hommes qui vous suivront à la veille du départ. Pas plus de dix."

Son attention se tourna brièvement vers le professeur. Il pouvait déjà ressentir le léger mécontentement de sa décision sous son masque totalement impassible. Il réprima un rictus.

"– Severus. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ton attachement au rôle d'enseignant à Poudlard. Cependant, cette mission requiert la plus grande perspicacité et un jugement strictement impartial, d'où la raison pour laquelle je t'ai désigné pour y assister. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour tes élèves, je leur assignerai un remplaçant qui ne les ménagera aucunement durant le temps de ton absence."

Légèrement soulagé par cette nouvelle, il s'inclina gracieusement.

"– Je vous suis grandement reconnaissant, my Lord."

Voldemort balaya son geste d'un signe de main, non affecté par la démonstration de soumission qu'il savait très bien exagérée.

"– Je compte sur vous pour ne pas me décevoir."

Les deux hommes prirent ses paroles comme un signal pour disposer. Souhaitant une bonne soirée à leur leader, ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Voldemort s'enfonça confortablement sur son fauteuil, ses mains liées par le bout des doigts tandis que ses réflexions se concentrèrent sur le prochain voyage en France. Si ses projets s'avéraient être une réussite, il pourra recommencer avec l'Allemagne et l'Italie, puis il ferait de même avec l'Espagne et le Portugal qui semblaient tout aussi prodigieux.

Oh, oui. Il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et il était impatient de voir comment ces impertinents de rebelles allaient réagir.

Il se réjouissait d'avance.

 

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

 

Harry descendit du carrosse devant l'arrêt de bus de son quartier. Le véhicule resplendissant avait le blason de Beauxbâtons sur la porte, ainsi que les couleurs officielles de l'école sur toute la surface métallique. Un bleu turquoise brillait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil, s'accouplant avec une teinte plus claire et des symboles dorés qui représentaient deux baguettes d'or croisées, trois étoiles dispersées au bout de chacune. Personne n'était aux alentours, et quand bien même il y aurait eu des gens, ceux-ci n'auraient aperçu qu'un simple bus de ville comme les autres.

Il marcha moins d'une dizaine de minutes avant de se retrouver dans la rue qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Peu de maisons la bordaient, et la plupart des propriétaires étaient de banals retraités sans histoires. Idéal pour deux fuyards comme lui et son parrain pour se fondre dans la masse.

Il ferma le portail du jardin derrière lui et se dirigea avec hâte vers le seuil de l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut comme si son esprit venait de se faire frapper par une bourrasque invisible. Il sentit immédiatement le calme anormal lui glacer le sang. Harry fut rapidement aux aguets. Baguette en main, il laissa sa malle dans l'entrée et passa sa tête dans la cuisine.

"– Sirius ?"

Il ne vit personne assis sur la chaise à côté de la fenêtre, là où se tenait habituellement son parrain avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il buvait à toute heure de la journée. Le gaz était éteint, la table et le lavabo dépourvus de couverts. Il continua son avancée et rejoignit l'entrée du salon qui se retrouva être aussi vide que la cuisine.

Les braises de la cheminée étaient encore rouges mais ne fumaient plus. La télé était éteinte, de même que l'halogène en général toujours allumée en fin d'après-midi, à cette période de l'année. Il ne ressentait aucune présence et pourtant, ses sens en alerte le poussaient à se croire en danger. Qu'il soit damné s'il tournait le dos à son intuition et se faisait attaquer par mégarde dès qu'il aurait abaissé sa baguette.

Harry s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil et presque automatiquement, sa main entra en contact dans le creux du cuir. Il était encore chaud. Sa découverte stimula son pouls et ses battements de cœur redoublèrent d'efforts. Quelqu'un était là il y a encore quelque secondes. Serrant son arme entre ses doigts, il ferma les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur sa respiration qui reprit peu à peu son rythme normal. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un minuscule sourire, avant qu'un mouvement dans son dos l'avertisse du danger imminent.

"– _Stupéfix !_ "

Il se retourna à temps pour dévier la trajectoire du rayon blanc lancé dans sa direction.

"– _Revelio_ !"

Il envoya le sortilège juste après avoir esquivé le premier. Le sien toucha sa cible, et la figure d'un homme aux longs cheveux ondulés apparut en une fraction de seconde à l'angle du mur, révélant le rictus ravageur qui lui promit une séance d'amusement digne de ce nom. Comme pour le prouver, l'homme passa directement à l'attaque sans laisser le temps à Harry de triompher.

"– _Levicorpus_."

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver cette fois. Il se sentit se faire soulever par une force invisible et son corps se retrouva tout à coup à l'envers, ses talons collés au plafond. Il parvint à s'enchanter d'une barrière de défense avant qu'un autre rayon de lumière ne l'atteigne. Ricanant, Sirius se mit à courir autour de sa forme pendue par les pieds, lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges sans lui laisser de répit.

Harry parvint plus ou moins à contrer les attaques acharnées de son parrain qui prenait un peu trop de plaisir à son goût. Entre deux mouvements de baguette, il murmura un 'Finite' sur lui-même et fit de son mieux pour réduire l'impact sur le sol autant que possible. Il roula au sol avant de se faire toucher et attaqua à son tour.

Son 'Expelliarmus' finit dans la vitre derrière Sirius qui ricana de plus bel.

"– C'était quoi ça ? Tu te relâches, mon cher filleul."

Un grondement agacé franchit la gorge du jeune sorcier qui voulait juste arracher ce maudit rictus du visage de son adversaire. Soudain, une idée surgit derrière ses prunelles émeraudes et son expression s'éclaircit.

Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à son petit jeu. S'il voulait en finir au plus vite, il n'avait qu'une solution.

"– _Ventus_ !"

Une énorme bourrasque de vent jaillit de sa baguette. Sirius fut projeté en arrière sous la force de l'air invoqué. Son dos cogna contre la vitre mais l'homme n'avait pas vacillé plus que ça. Il arqua un sourcil, tout amusement disparu.

"– J'espère que tu ne penses pas me vaincre avec un truc pareil ? Ce serait dangereusement me sous-estimer, gamin."

"– Vraiment ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi que tu sous-estimes, Patmol."

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, car Harry avait déjà brandi son arme en hurlant la formule dévastatrice :

"– _Bombarda_ !"

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'adulte observa avec stupéfaction les étincelles de lumière passer délibérément à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux et venir frapper la vitre juste derrière lui. Il se baissa à temps pour éviter l'explosion. Des éclats de verre se dispersèrent dans tous les sens dans une cacophonie de flammes déchaînées.

Le mur avait littéralement éclaté. Un trou béant séparait la pièce du bout de jardin qui entourait la maison. On pouvait voir la haie entre leur terrain et celui des voisins qui n'avaient bien heureusement rien entendu de la détonation, merci aux nombreuses barrières magiques que Sirius avait intelligemment posées avant son arrivée.

 _Ce crétin avait tout prévu_ , grogna mentalement Harry.

Attendant patiemment que la brume poussiéreuse se dissipe, Harry faillit basculer en arrière quand son parrain se jeta sur lui sans crier gare. Dans un réflexe miraculeux, il flancha sur le côté en dirigeant sa baguette contre lui.

"– _Locomotor Mortis_ !" hurla-t-il en assistant à l'atterrissage fulgurant de Sirius qui s'aplatit sans aucune grâce contre le tapis. Sa baguette roula plus loin dans sa chute. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à reprendre ses esprits et à récupérer l'arme du sorcier avant que le duel ne reprenne à son désavantage.

Dans un sentiment de triomphe, il marcha lentement vers le corps étalé à ses pieds en tripotant la baguette adverse sans aucun remord.

"– Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ?!" grimaça Sirius en roulant sur le dos.

"– Non," répondit machinalement Harry dans un haussement d'épaules. "Simplement gagner."

"– Tu n'aurais rien gagné du tout en foutant la baraque en l'air, espèce de cinglé !"

"– Et maintenant tu te plains ? Dis-donc, Sirius. Je commence à croire que tu deviens mauvais perdant."

Il pensait pouvoir arracher un regard de colère de la part de son parrain mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un sourire identique au sien, voire carrément plus diabolique.

"– Qui a dit que j'avais perdu ?"

Harry leva un sourcil, puis sa baguette.

"– Et ça, c'est quoi ?"

Si possible, le rictus de l'adulte s'amplifia encore plus.

"– Un vieux bâton qui ne servira à aucun d'entre nous." Le garçon s'arrêta subitement, ses sens de nouveau en alerte. Son regard horrifié se baissa vers la main de Sirius où résidait une baguette parfaitement identique à celle qu'il tenait. Il mit une fraction de seconde pour réagir, mais toujours une fraction de seconde trop tard.

"– _Expellia_ \- !"

"– _Fulgari_."

Des liens invisibles plaquèrent son corps tout entier contre le sol, joignant ses mains devant lui sans aucune échappatoire. Il se débattit en jurant, crachant des insultes contre le sorcier qui se releva sans aucune difficulté. Son air plus que fier ne faisait que stimuler sa colère, et Harry lui ordonna de le libérer.

"– Et voilà, tout ça parce que tu t'es encore laissé emporté par l'illusion de la victoire. Je t'ai pourtant appris à ne jamais baisser ta garde, peu importe les circonstances. Si tu dois vaincre quelqu'un, fais-le. Ne perds pas ton temps à gonfler ton ego en narguant tes ennemis."

"– C'est plus drôle comme ça," bougonna Harry en tournant son regard vers le sol. "Et puis ce n'est que toi."

"– Et si ce n'était qu'un déguisement ? Et si j'avais pris du polynectar et étais seulement venu t'assassiner sous la forme de Sirius Black ?"

"– C'est Cyril Branns, maintenant."

"– Harry."

Il roula des yeux.

"– Ok, ok ! Je capitule, tu as gagné et je suis un idiot aussi rempli de fierté que tu ne l'es de whisky."

Sirius soupira, puis se décida finalement à libérer son filleul qui se releva aussitôt en se dépoussiérant. Après quelques mouvements de baguette, la pièce toute entière commença à se remettre en place comme si leur précédent duel n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le mur se reconstruisait tout seul brique par brique sans oublier les miettes de pierres et de plâtre éparpillées sur le plancher, les mousses des fauteuils se rangeaient avec soin sous les coutures déchirées qui se refermaient sans aide, et le salon tout entier redevint aussi impeccable qu'avant.

Harry le regardait faire sans bouger le petit doigt. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas être d'une quelconque aide de toute manière, il préférait laisser son idiot de parrain réparer ses bêtises lui-même. Combien de fois depuis sa rentrée à Beauxbâtons sept ans en arrière, Sirius lui avait tendu ce genre d'embuscade dès l'instant où l'adolescent avait le dos tourné ? Tellement de fois que Harry avait cesser de compter.

Soi-disant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple entraînement pour l'inciter à ne jamais cesser d'être sur le qui-vive. 'Tout peut arriver', disait-il dans une expression que le sorcier avait toujours du mal à déchiffrer.

"– Alors, ta semaine ?" demanda l'adulte pendant qu'il remettait les coussins du canapé en place.

"– Comme d'habitude. Pas un seul cours sans qu'ils nous rappellent l'examen d'ASPIC _'_ _à ne surtout pas rater !'_ en fin d'année," soupira Harry en citant la phrase favorite de son professeur de potions. "Rien de nouveau."

"– Et ils ont bien raison de le rappeler. Tu devrais t'y mettre dès maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"– Oh _God_. Pas toi, Sirius !" s'exaspéra le garçon en s'affalant sans aucune grâce sur le fauteuil. "Je te préviens, si je t'entends répéter cette phrase dans le mois qui suit je m'émancipe sur-le-champ !"

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sirius de lever les yeux au ciel.

"– Ce n'est qu'une simple prévention. Nous savons ô combien les sorciers de votre âge aiment survoler les détails importants de votre vie. On a été jeunes nous aussi, tu sais."

"– Tu parles comme si tu allais claquer dans l'heure."

"– Ton langage, sale ingrat. Et non merci, j'ai encore une vie remplie de rêves et d'aventures qui m'attend devant moi."

Harry leva un sourcil.

"– J'ose espérer que l'aventure dont tu parles n'est pas en rapport avec l'autre blondasse que tu as ramené du bar le mois dernier ?"

Le rictus de l'adulte répondit à sa question. Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Harry quand les images de ce fameux soir ressurgir dans sa tête. Il revoyait son parrain complètement torché fouler l'entrée de la maison avec une femme dans le même état que lui, les deux se soutenant pendant qu'ils essayaient ridiculement de rester debout. N'ayant pas réussi à atteindre la chambre juste à côté des marches, c'est avec les neurones et leur pudeur noyés dans l'alcool qu'il avaient alors commencé à se dévêtir devant le salon. Littéralement sidéré, Harry avait donc quitté la pièce dans une pluie d'injures en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre après s'être assuré d'avoir placé une barrière de silence autour de sa chambre.

Réprimant un horrible frisson à l'affreux souvenir qui lui donnait encore envie de maudire son bienfaiteur, l'adolescent poussa un soupir.

En parlant d'horrible, il y avait une toute autre raison pour laquelle il aimerait bien s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour les sept prochains jours à venir à l'heure actuelle. Et pour une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le manque de savoir-vivre de l'adulte irresponsable. Non, c'était bien pire.

"– Sirius… il faut que je te parle."

Il aurait voulu paraître normal et détendu. Il avait essayé. Mais le timbre de sa voix n'avait pas reflété l'impassibilité de son visage, et Sirius sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jurant mentalement, Harry garda tout de même la fausse assurance de ses traits sans pour autant regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

Il se releva brusquement, un sourire forcé sur le coin des lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

"– Mais d'abord, allons manger. Ça fait trois heures que je crève de faim !"

"– Sale gosse..." murmura Sirius dans sa barbe, suivant son filleul à travers la maison.

 

 

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

 

"– QUOI ?!"

Il avait lâché ses couverts sous le coup du choc. Harry garda ses yeux concentrés sur le contenu de son assiette en tentant de dissimuler sa légère grimace. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sirius réagisse de la sorte quand il lui avait répété la surprenante annonce de la directrice. Il planta sa fourchette dans sa viande en se contentant de l'observer, beaucoup trop conscient des tremblements de son parrain assis en face de lui.

Était-ce de la colère ? De la peur ? Ou simplement du choc ? Ou un peu des trois…?

"– _That son of a bitch! How dare he..._ La Grande Bretagne ne lui suffit pas ?! Il faut en plus qu'il vienne foutre son bordel ici aussi ! _I'_ _ll_ _kill_ _him..._ _! That monster won't even have time to breathe when I kick his arse-_ "

...De la colère, donc. Sirius avait toujours tendance à reprendre son langage natal lorsque ses nerfs partaient en vrille. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Harry engloutit son verre d'eau comme s'il n'était pas en train d'observer son parrain exploser de rage. Il en avait même oublié son repas tellement il était concentré sur la menace du Dark Lord qui allait fouler le territoire français dans un peu plus de quarante-huit heures.

"– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda machinalement l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

Il avait digéré l'information cruciale depuis, ses émotions s'étaient considérablement calmées. Bien que cela n'empêchait pas l'appréhension nichée dans le creux de son ventre.

"– On ne peut pas le laisser te voir. Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. _Bloody hell_. Il a fallu que ce soit cette année ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre que tu aies quitté Beauxbâtons ?!"

Il sembla réfléchir entre deux souffles de frustration. Ses yeux regardaient partout, sans vie, à la recherche d'un repère invisible qui lui fournirait la meilleure solution. Ses doigts fermes agrippèrent ses cheveux sombres en manquant de les arracher.

"– Tu crois qu'on pourrait demander à Maxime de reporter le programme d'échange ?"

"– Oh mais bien sûr. J'ai même mieux, pourquoi ne pas directement envoyer un courrier au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même pour lui demander de repasser l'an prochain ? N'oublie surtout pas de signer de la part de Sirius Black et Harry Potter."

"– Je suis sérieux Harry !"

"– Et moi donc !" répliqua celui-ci d'un ton plus sec. "Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que Mme Maxime irait à l'encontre des ordres de Voldemort ? Il a bien trop d'influence. Ni elle, ni le gouvernement iraient risquer une guerre en s'opposant à ses caprices."

Sirius voulut rétorquer mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. À la place, il prit en compte le jugement de son filleul en silence, pesant le pour et le contre de ses mots tandis que ses poings encore serrés faisaient blanchir ses phalanges.

"– Tu m'as l'air bien calme à propos de tout ça," lança-t-il suspicieusement à Harry qui releva un sourcil.

"– Ah, désolé. Après m'être désocialisé et avoir vomi mes tripes pendant deux jours non-stop j'en suis venu à la conclusion que péter les plombs et me refermer sur moi-même n'allait pas m'aider à trouver une solution. Stupide, hein ?"

Le sarcasme dans sa voix fit son effet. Il aperçut la légère contorsion de son visage qui se tendit très rapidement -trop rapidement- avant qu'un soupir ne franchisse les lèvres de Sirius. Franchement, qui était l'adulte dans cette pièce, déjà ?

"– Je suis désolé Harry, je… J'ai du mal à le croire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Je sais que c'est toi le plus en danger d'entre nous deux et moi je… Oh, Merlin. Je fais un parrain lamentable."

À cette remarque, Harry sourit faiblement. Il joua avec sa fourchette décorée du morceau de bœuf désormais tiède d'un air désintéressé :

"– Crois-moi, si tu étais un parrain lamentable il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais laissé derrière à te cacher tout seul."

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaircit légèrement à la minuscule tentative de Harry pour l'apaiser. Il repassa une main dans ses cheveux, beaucoup moins brutale que tout à l'heure.

"– Je suppose que tu as une solution ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry posa la fourchette contre le bord de l'assiette.

"– Eh bien, le plus simple serait de m'absenter toute la semaine avec une excuse valable de ta part."

Sirius sembla y réfléchir de longues secondes. Comme l'avait dit Harry, cette solution paraissait la plus logique et efficace. De quoi le rendre complètement invisible en prétendant être trop faible pour succomber à une pauvre petite grippe si longtemps. Oui, efficace. Mais cependant bien trop évident.

"– Mauvaise idée," maugréa l'homme après un long moment de mutisme. Il s'expliqua tout de suite en voyant l'adolescent prêt à répliquer, "Tu n'as jamais été malade auparavant -excepté ton rhume de fillette en deuxième année- et te voir tout à coup plombé par un virus pile au moment des sélections… Ce serait bien trop suspect."

"– Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix ! Il n'y a rien d'autre qui-"

"– En fait, si."

Harry se tut, partagé entre attendre l'éventuel plan ingénieux qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, ou bien l'agripper par le col et lui tirer les vers du nez. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait arrêté de vomir que cette histoire ne le rendait pas mentalement hystérique.

Après une pause digne d'une scène de théâtre dramatique, Sirius se décida enfin à parler.

"– Tu ne fais rien."

Perplexe, Harry cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux.

"– Excuse-moi ?"

"– Tu restes comme tu es. Tu agis comme d'habitude. Comme Hariel Evans. Un jeune sorcier comme les autres qui se fond dans la masse, fan de Quidditch, trop flemmard pour avoir des notes Optimales mais pas assez pour faire des farces stupides à tout le monde."

D'abord épaté par le plan pour le moins judicieux de la part de son garant, la description de son personnage le laissa encore plus stupéfait. Un sourire espiègle naquit sur son visage clair.

"– Waouh, tu me connais si bien que ça."

"– Je te l'ai dit gamin," sourit l'adulte dans un clin d’œil, "j'ai été jeune, moi aussi."

.

.

.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldy à Beauxbatons next time ! 
> 
> Attention : updates lents à partir du chapitre 3...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort arrive à Beauxbâtons. Les ennuis commencent, et ne sont pas prêts de finir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : fausses informations historiques ! Fin de chapitre pas checké, sorry. Je corrigerai mes fautes une autre fois !

 

 

L'école toute entière était en ébullition. L'arrivée du Dark Lord était imminente, et aucun des élèves habituellement dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci n'avait assisté au petit-déjeuner traditionnel du matin. Tous étaient regroupés dans le jardin de la cour du château de Beauxbâtons, face à l'énorme portail noir grand ouvert par lequel était entré Harry en revenant de chez lui il y a à peine une heure. Il avait dû zigzaguer entre la vague d'élèves qui l'avait à moitié englouti lorsqu'il avait tenté de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux portes de l'école.

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sur toutes les lèvres, dans toutes les phrases, tous les murmures. Harry dut se faire rage pour ne pas rouler des yeux chaque fois qu'il entendait sa Némésis se faire mentionner à son passage.

 

Il avait rejoint ses amis qui l'avaient attendus près de la Grande Salle comme à leur habitude quand Harry revenait de chez son parrain. Fleur avait été la première à s'inquiéter dès qu'elle l'avait vu arriver. Ensuite David lui a adressé un énorme sourire avant de lui coller une énorme claque dans le dos comme signe de bienvenue.

 

Justin avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère avec une blague de mauvais goût qui lui valut deux tapes derrière la tête de la part de Fleur et de Harry lui-même. Au moins il avait réussi à faire disparaître une once d'anxiété qui ne voulait pas lâcher ses tripes tandis qu'il lançait des coups d’œil nerveux en direction du portail. Après de longues minutes à attendre tous seuls au réfectoire dans l'espoir d'échapper aux piaillements des filles excitées par la venue d'un psychopathe sans limites réputé pour son charme et sa puissance dévastatrice qui a déjà causé d'énormes pertes dans le Monde des Sorciers, ils avaient finalement décidé de suivre le reste des élèves dehors.

 

L'été touchait bientôt à sa fin, mais la chaleur persistait encore malgré l'approche d'octobre et de ses futures averses froides et déprimantes.

 

"– Non pas que je suis à deux doigts de fuir la queue entre les jambes avec tout ce foutu stress, mais quand est-ce qu'il va se décider à se montrer ?"

 

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec Justin. Il essayait de garder un visage neutre et désintéressé, mais sa boule au ventre refusait de lui détendre les muscles. Sirius et ses idées à la noix ! Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct et d'aller se terrer au fin fond du Monde loin de ce dégénéré au pouvoir et tous ses supporters aussi stupides les uns que les autres.

 

Il avait déjà envisagé plusieurs destinations. L'Australie ou le Japon. Pourquoi pas même le Canada. Et pourquoi pas même le Groenland ? Isolé de tous, calme, apaisant. Froid, bien froid. De quoi lui changer les idées et garder son esprit éveillé à longueur de journée. C'était décidé. Si quelque chose foirait ici, il partirait élever des pingouins sur une banquise et laisserait la moitié du Monde courir à sa perte. Au diable la prophétie.

 

Il n'avait jamais accepté cette histoire de sauveur miraculeux de quatorze mois venu pour anéantir l'ennemi de la Grande Bretagne que même les sorciers les plus puissants ne parvenaient pas à restreindre. Enfin, quoi ! Sérieusement ?

 

"– De quoi se nourrissent les pingouins ?"

 

"– ...Harry ?"

 

Il sortit de ses songes pour tomber sur ses amis qui le fixaient comme s'il venait de lui pousser une corne en plein milieu du front. Oh.

 

"– Laissez tomber."

 

"– Tu commences à me faire peur. Ne me dis pas qu'en fait tu as réellement attrapé la dragoncelle et que le virus est en train d'envahir ton système nerveux…?" fit David en reculant derrière Léonore comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel virus dont Harry ne leur aurait pas parlé.

 

"– Si seulement."

 

"– Hey," dit Fleur en lui attrapant l'avant-bras comme pour le rassurer, "Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Volde- IL va seulement passer la cour pour se rendre à l'intérieur. Nous n'aurons aucune interaction avec lui. On nous a dit qu'il ne sortirait que rarement de ses quartiers, tu te souviens ?"

 

"– La vache, mec ! Je savais que tu blairais pas le Dark Lord, mais pas à ce point…"

 

"– Tu n'as pas grandi dans une famille pro-Light," rétorqua Harry.

 

Et il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Sirius faisait bien partie de la _Lumière_ , mais jamais il ne s'était laissé entraîné dans les regroupements prêchant la grandeur de la magie blanche et ses soi-disant mérites qui faisait d'elle la plus sûre et la plus pure des magies. Du moins, il avait arrêté d'y croire depuis le meurtre des parents de Harry. Il avait vu à quel point les sorciers 'blancs' pouvaient être aussi mauvais que les sorciers 'noirs'.

 

Peut-être pas de la même façon, mais les faits étaient là. Une grande partie des alliés des parents de Harry n'avaient été que des pantins manipulés par la figure même qui prétendait l'innocence et la bienveillance de ses actions qui étaient toutes exécutées pour le _plus grand bien_ de l'humanité. Non pas que son parrain avait viré du côté obscur, loin de là. Mais il s'était désormais fait à l'idée que les mauvaises graines pouvaient se trouver des deux côtés.

 

Et c'était une chose avec laquelle Harry était entièrement d'accord.

 

"– Il y a du mouvement," les alerta Léonore en apercevant la foule s'agiter soudainement.

 

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas la foule qui s'agitait, mais la pression de l'air. Un poids invisible faisait trembler l'atmosphère jusqu'à créer de minuscules frictions statiques de plus en plus intenses.

 

De la magie.

 

Il y avait une réaction de magie partout autour d'eux, tellement puissante que même Harry et ses amis pouvaient la ressentir depuis leur position à une dizaine de mètres de la masse d'élèves postés à l'entrée de Beauxbâtons. Ce fut comme un signal. Dès lors que la magie se mit à rugir comme un coup de tonnerre inaudible, une silhouette embrumée de ténèbres apparut devant eux.

 

Puis l'obscurité se dissipa presque aussitôt, laissant découvrir la forme humaine de ce que tout le monde considérait comme un monstre. Une peau pâle, solide, une partie du front dissimulée par de légères boucles foncées sans aucune pointe de travers en dépit de leur nature pourtant désinvolte. La silhouette qui suivit plus bas était tout aussi appréciable que sa figure. Grande, fine, agile… Une perfection telle qu'Apollon lui-même serait mort de jalousie devant un être pareil. Si Harry n'était pas conscient de la véritable identité de cet homme, jamais de sa vie il aurait cru faire face à un monstre.

 

Son pouls se mit à battre à une allure folle. La boule dans son ventre était remontée jusqu'à sa gorge et la peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le reconnaisse lui fit perdre tous ses moyens le temps de quelques secondes.

 

Non. Voldemort n'était pas venu à Beauxbâtons pour lui. Il n'avait aucune piste sur lui et Sirius depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre. Il ne savait pas qui était Hariel Evans. Il ne savait rien. Harry était en sûreté. Il pouvait arrêter de regarder dans tous les sens pour vérifier qu'une horde de Mangemorts n'étaient pas dissimulés et prêts à se jeter sur lui à la moindre occasion comme si toute cette mise en scène n'était qu'un leurre.

 

Il avait beau répéter ce mantra dans son esprit alarmé, sa main droite ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la poche de sa cape dans laquelle il pouvait sentir la forme de sa baguette prête à l'usage.

 

Voldemort ne prêta même pas attention aux jeunes sorciers qui restèrent complètement bouche-bée devant la présence du Dark Lord tant redouté à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Quand il s'avança avec la grâce d'un leader sans une once d'hésitation, tout le monde eut l'instinct de s'écarter, lui ouvrant un large chemin jusqu'aux portes du château.

 

Deux autres hommes apparurent sans crier gare, l'un vêtu aussi sombrement qu'un adolescent Moldu en plein crise existentielle, l'autre ressemblant à l'un de ces personnages de jeux vidéo, moldus toujours, souvent affiliés aux créatures elfiques ou autre chose du genre. Harry faillit pouffer de rire en l'imaginant avec un arc sur le dos d'une licorne.

 

Ces derniers semblèrent prendre conscience de la foule qui les entourait au vu de la grimace qu'ils tirèrent en même temps tout en plissant les yeux devant les centaines de visages ahuris qui les fixaient sans un mot. Aussitôt qu'ils partirent sur les talons de leur Lord, d'autres 'pop' se firent entendre en faisant apparaître encore d'autres subordonnés encore moins importants.

 

Ils avaient devant eux la définition en temps réel du mot _Hiérarchie_ , allant de Voldemort loin devant, fier et majestueux, suivi des deux types directement sous ses ordres en qui il avait tout l'air d'avoir placé une certaine confiance, puis les pions, les soldats, les bonus à qui les élèves n'accordèrent un regard uniquement à cause de l'image de terreur émanant de leur apparence. Leurs yeux déversaient chez les sorciers de Beauxbâtons une cruauté telle qu'on pouvait presque deviner le nombre et la nature de leurs atrocités commises au cours de leurs vies rien qu'en croisant leurs regards.

 

Ils s'éloignèrent à la suite de leurs deux prétendus leaders, eux-mêmes sur les talons du Dark Lord qui s'arrêta devant Mme Maxime et le directeur adjoint, M. Jeannet.

 

De là où ils étaient, Harry et ses amis ne pouvaient entendre les salutations cordiales et respectueuses entre les deux camps mais ils pouvaient définitivement deviner les grandes lignes de ce qui était en train de se dire.

 

"– Merlin…" souffla Léonore, ses yeux noisettes fixés sur Voldemort d'un air à la fois horrifié et… captivé ?

 

"– Ce n'est pas vraiment l'image que j'avais du Seigneur des Ténèbres," affirma David sans détourner le regard de la figure loin devant lui. Et Harry leur aurait bien envoyé un sort pour les secouer s'il n'avait pas eu exactement les mêmes pensées.

 

Ce Dark Lord était… intriguant. Charismatique. Il aurait voulu penser "beau", mais cela ferait bien trop de compliments à la fois pour une ordure de son espèce. Il se l'était toujours imaginé monstrueux, à l'image même de l'une des quatre Maisons de Poudlard qu'il adule avec passion, avec un mélange de traits à la fois humains et reptiliens, le visage complètement déformé.

 

Mais juste… pas _ça_.

 

"– Est-ce avec cette apparence qu'il parvient à rameuter autant de partisans ?" demanda Fleur, toute aussi surprise que les autres. Son timbre de voix paraissait tout de même plus écœuré que celui de Léonore.

 

"– Il faut croire," répondit Harry.

 

Cet homme mystérieux et puissant et -que Merlin le maudisse- _séduisant_ était donc celui qui avait assassiné sa famille et tenté de l'envoyer dans l'Au-Delà également il y a seize ans en arrière. Ce foutu tombeur était le type qui lui avait refilé cette maudite cicatrice qu'il s'entêtait à camoufler depuis toujours, le même qu'il avait soi-disant vaincu après avoir arrêté un Avada Kedavra par pur miracle, et celui contre qui Sirius était parvenu à le protéger en fuyant avant que ses Mangemorts ne rappliquent et finissent le travail.

 

Une colère noire pulsa dans ses veines. Harry serra les poings sans le quitter des yeux, projetant toute sa fureur contre l'homme qu'il s'imaginait attaquer à tout moment pour lui asséner un sort mortel par surprise et le voir agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances pour tous les malheurs qu'il avait causé autour de lui.

 

Au moment même où l'image du Lord en train de s'étouffer dans son propre sang défila dans son esprit, ce fut comme si un lien invisible avait atteint l'homme en question. Un vrombissement imprégna sa magie et soudainement, sa poitrine fut compressée par des émotions étrangères et incontrôlables qui répandirent un feu ravageur à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ne sentait aucune douleur. Simplement la sensation bouillante de ces flammes invisibles qui semblaient presque… le bercer.

 

Et alors, il comprit. Ce n'était pas ses émotions. Ce n'était pas sa magie. C'était celle de Voldemort. Sa colère avait prit le contrôle et l'avait incitée à atteindre le sujet même de ses émotions sans qu'il puisse- Oh, par Merlin. Non.

 

Dans sa panique, Harry força toutes ses émotions à s'évaporer d'un seul coup, relâchant la minuscule connexion entre lui et Voldemort avant que ce dernier-

 

_Merde !_

 

Des yeux rouges sang pivotèrent dans sa direction sans crier gare, allant droit sur Harry dont les ondes de colère finissaient de disparaître pour laisser place à la terreur.

 

Il détourna la tête par pur réflexe avant que le regard inquisiteur de son pire ennemi n'ait le temps de l'observer en détail.

 

"– Quel cours on a ce matin ?"

 

Justin le fixa comme s'il était soudainement devenu fou.

 

"– Histoire de la magie, comme d'habitude."

 

"– Oh. Il n'avait donné aucun devoir, on est d'accord ?"

 

"– Seulement la lecture de la page deux cent dix-sept. Mon Dieu, Hariel ! Pourquoi tu nous parles de ça maintenant ?"

 

Il fit mine de hausser les épaules.

 

"– Je crois que mon cerveau essaie juste d'oublier le fait qu'un putain de monstre vient de fouler le sol de notre merveilleuse académie."

 

"– Vu comme ça…" soupira David en s'adossant un peu plus à l'arbre autour duquel ils étaient regroupés.

 

Quand Harry dirigea à nouveau le regard vers Voldemort, ce dernier passait désormais les portes du château flanqué de Mme Maxime et des deux fidèles Mangemorts qui restaient toujours derrière lui. Le phénomène d'à l'instant était encore tout frais dans son esprit. Ce truc n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et Harry savait qu'il n'a jamais été ce genre de sorcier capable de ressentir et de contrôler les flux magiques de ce qui les entourait.

 

Alors _comment_ ? _Pourquoi_ ? C'était complètement insensé ! L'adolescent était en panique totale. Voldemort l'avait vu. Ou peut-être pas ? Il avait seulement regardé dans leur direction. Il était conscient que quelqu'un- l'un d'entre eux avait causé une réaction sur sa propre magie. Oh Merlin. Il était foutu. Il était…!

 

Non. Non, calme-toi Harry. Il ne t'a pas vu. Il n'a pas réagi. Il ne sait pas qui tu es. Il peut à peine te distinguer d'ici, avec toute cette foule entre lui et moi.

 

Et c'était vrai. Son attention n'avait tenu qu'une demi seconde. Deux, au maximum. Il avait sûrement dû ressentir l'émotion de haine que Harry avait eu du mal à contrôler. Après tout, un Dark Lord n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de très apprécié, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il avait probablement capté l'aura néfaste déversée contre sa personne malveillante, chose à laquelle il avait dû être très souvent confronté après avoir dévasté des milliers de vie en Grande Bretagne.

 

À tous les coups. Seulement, cela n'expliquait toujours pas comment Harry était parvenu à faire une chose pareille.

 

Était-ce le fait de s'être retrouvé à quelques mètres de sa plus grande Némésis qui avait déclenché une telle réaction ? Ou bien Voldemort était si puissant que sa magie influençait toutes les autres autour de lui en nourrissant les flux de pouvoirs de sa noirceur de façon tout à fait inconsciente et naturelle ?

 

Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Si une telle chose s'avérait être vrai, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau pour toutes les fois où il s'apprêtait à croiser le Dark Lord de façon accidentelle. Rien que d'imaginer tomber sur lui à l'angle d'un couloir lui comprimait les tripes.

 

"– Allons-y," proposa-t-il au reste du groupe quand la foule dans l'immense cour commença à se retirer. "J'en ai vu assez."

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Si le château était en ébullition avant l'arrivée du Dark Lord, il s'était désormais transformé en éruption de rumeurs et de piaillements incessants sur le phénomène de l'année. Même la victoire des français au match mondial de Quidditch il y a deux ans n'avait pas fait autant de bruit à Beauxbâtons, et Merlin sait à quel point les élèves avaient été insupportables lorsque c'est arrivé.

 

Harry observait avec dépit les bouts de papiers s'échanger en plein cours entre plusieurs groupes de filles, sans aucun doute pour discuter du sombre et mystérieux Lord Voldemort qu'elles espéraient revoir d'ici prochainement, sans aucun doute. Il dut se faire rage pour ne pas siffler de dégoût et d'exaspération face à tant de stupidité de la part de ses camarades censés être précautionneux avec le camp ennemi.

 

Les professeurs avaient du mal à avoir leur attention pendant toute la matinée. Et même lui qui d'habitude préférait roupiller et rêvasser dans son coin en parlant d'histoires moldues avec David pendant les leçons commençait à prendre les adultes en pitié. Vraiment. Pourquoi s'était-il fatigué à revenir à l'académie, déjà ?

 

Oh, oui. Faire profil bas.

 

Ha. Pas compliqué de se faire petit quand tous ces débiles de camarades faisaient leur maximum pour se faire remarquer. Voldemort n'était même pas encore réapparu qu'ils boostaient déjà leurs egos et s'entraînaient à se discerner des autres élèves dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer. Une véritable démonstration de pouvoir et d'influence défilait au sein même de l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième maison. Tout ça à cause de Voldemort. Encore et toujours.

 

Il comprenait mieux comment ce meurtrier était parvenu à prendre le pays tout entier sous son contrôle. Un battement de cil et tout le monde tombait à genoux. S'il croyait que tout le monde serait assez naïf pour se plier à ses roucoulements et ses soi-disant magnifiques prunelles carmines –oui, il avait littéralement entendu les filles parler de lui comme ça– il pourrait aller se carrer son air fier et hautain là où le soleil ne brille pas ! Et s'il fallait être plus explicite, il lui dira clairement d'aller se les foutre dans le-

 

"– M. Evans."

 

Il cessa de fixer les groupies d'un air amer pour relever le menton sur le professeur devant son bureau. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, geste que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien à force de s'être fait sermonner par ce même homme depuis la troisième année chaque fois qu'il somnolait dans son cours.

 

"– Pouvez-vous me dire quel a été l'élément déclencheur de la guerre des géants qui est survenue il y a plus de mille ans de cela ?"

 

Harry pouvait clairement déceler la véritable question enfouie derrière celle-ci qui sous-entendait quelque chose du genre 'Est-ce que mes leçons vous ennuient, M. Evans ?'. Il avait bien une réponse à cette interrogation cachée, mais pas sûr que M. Berger apprécie son retour.

 

Il soupira, cherchant vainement Fleur des yeux dans l'espoir de recevoir un minuscule indice sur la réponse. Mais Fleur ne regardait pas dans sa direction, trop occupée à débattre en silence sur un texte du livre qu'elle partageait avec Léonore.

 

Il se tourna alors vers son voisin qui lui, n'essaya même pas de cacher sa grimace en esquivant sa requête inaudible. Tch. Et ça se disait ami ?

 

"– Ahem…" commença-t-il en se frottant nerveusement les cheveux. "La guerre des géants… hum. Yep. En 8...876, non ? Quelque chose du genre."

 

"– Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, M. Evans."

 

Bon sang. Ce sujet datait de sa quatrième année ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait emmagasiné tous les détails de ses cours d'Histoire dans un coin de sa tête pour les ressortir à volonté.

 

"– Ils étaient… euh, en situation de tension avec les sorciers Normands en relation avec euh… les vikings ?"

 

"– Mais encore ?"

 

Bordel. Il avait plusieurs noms en relation avec cette leçon mais aucun ne confirmait vraiment ce qu'il avait retenu de ce cours bien trop ancien pour sa mémoire. Réprimant un soupir, il capitula.

 

"– Je ne sais pas, M. Berger. Je me souviens juste qu'un type du camp Normand a voulu s'approprier leurs terres et qu'une guerre a éclaté quand les sorciers ont menacé leur espèce après le refus de capituler de la part des géants. Le reste est trop flou pour m'en souvenir."

 

Le professeur secoua la tête d'un air dépité. De l'autre côté de la salle, un ricanement dédaigneux attira l'attention de Harry qui tourna la tête vers une tête brune qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. En fait, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de tourner la tête vers lui pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Augustin.

 

Il haussa un sourcil.

 

"– Un problème, _Vontreuil_ ?" lâcha-t-il, le ton de sa voix plus irritée qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître. Sept ans qu'il supportait le sarcasmes et les provocations de ce gosse pourri-gâté qui ne voyait rien d'autre que sa propre personne, même lorsqu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une foule.

 

Ce dernier plissa le nez comme pour exprimer son dégoût de devoir adresser la parole à un être inférieur tel que le fameux Hariel Evans et son horrible sang de Moldu coupable de salir le magnifique sol de marbre de l'académie toute entière.

 

"– Tu es le problème, Evans," cracha-t-il, "C'est à se demander si ta présence ici est d'une quelconque utilité. Incapable de répondre à une question aussi simple, et incapable de rester à ta place malgré ce que tu es. Vraiment, que devrions-nous faire de toi ?"

 

Il aurait levé les yeux au ciel si ce n'était pas la millième fois qu'il recevait ce genre de remarque de la part de cet idiot. Le seul but dans la vie d'Augustin était de rappeler à Harry combien il était insignifiant et en-dessous de sa royale personne, tout ça en lui lançant des insultes aussi matures qu'un nouveau-né et en cherchant à critiquer le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

 

"– Oh, je ne sais pas," répondit Harry sans faire attention à l'air outré du professeur que les deux étaient en train d'ignorer. "Nous pourrions faire de moi beaucoup de choses, comparé à toi, Vontreuil."

 

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

 

"– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire."

 

"– C'est vrai, quoi. Je pourrais être capable de devenir un Aurore, un herboriste, un marchand, un traducteur, un secrétaire, un agent du ministère, un garde, et même un professeur si je me bougeais les fesses pour retenir mes leçons."

 

Des murmures amusés s'élevèrent autour d'eux, et Harry pris leur réaction comme un encouragement à continuer.

 

"– Mais toi, Vontreuil. Toi, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de suivre les traces de ton cher _papa_ qui t'aura réservé une place bien chaude hautement placée au Ministère de la Magie, en devant lui obéir au doigt et à l’œil jusqu'à ce qu'il te considère assez digne et mature pour te laisser tenir les rênes tout seul. Chose qui risque de prendre un peu plus qu'une éternité, si tu veux mon avis."

 

Cette fois, les murmures se transformèrent en rires que le Professeur eut du mal à calmer une fois lancés.

 

"– Alors, qui est le plus à plaindre ?"

 

L'air triomphant, Harry adressa un sourire à l'autre garçon qui lui jeta un regard noir, prêt à le menacer de sa baguette pour lui ordonner de retirer son insulte. Augustin se leva de sa chaise. Harry fit de même, paré à riposter en cas d'attaque de la part du sang-pur à deux doigts de lui envoyer un mauvais sort.

 

David l'imita presque aussitôt. Tiens donc, ce faux frère daignait donc enfin lui venir en aide maintenant que ça ne concernait plus la leçon ? Traître.

 

Harry laissait toujours passer ce genre de remarque en général. Depuis son affiliation avec Fleur et David, la jalousie de certains s'était montrée beaucoup plus évidente que d'autres. Esquiver les sorts et les boissons piégées avait été son quotidien pendant de nombreuses semaines. Seulement, quand il s'agissait de Vontreuil la donne changeait totalement. Il ressentait ce besoin de remettre ce petit con à sa place et lui faire goûter sa propre doctrine. Peut-être était-ce par ennui ou par le simple besoin de détendre ses nerfs qu'il répondait aussi facilement aux provocations de cet imbécile, mais l'essentiel était qu'il ressortait presque toujours vainqueur de leurs nombreuses confrontations.

 

"– M. Evans, M. Vontreuil ! Cessez tout de suite avant que je ne vous mette en détention jusqu'à la fin de l'année !"

 

Aucun des deux ne bougea. La tension dans l'air était bien trop palpable pour baisser sa garde.

 

"– Je vous préviens : vous aurez à réécrire chaque livre d'Histoire classés de 1600 à 1985 tous les soirs de neuf heures à minuit."

 

Toujours aucune réaction. M. Berger croisa les bras sur son torse.

 

"– Oh, et bien sûr, toutes vos activités de Quidditch passeront en dernier."

 

Ah. Cette fois ses paroles eurent l'air de toucher une corde sensible car presque immédiatement, les deux camps se rassirent en même temps, non sans défaire le contact visuel qui promettait maintes tortures une fois le cours terminé. Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

 

"– Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la leçon."

 

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part et continua machinalement le cours en reprenant son explication sur la guerre des géants. Hariel ne s'embêta même pas à écouter le reste de la classe. Il se renfrogna en s'affalant sur sa table tandis qu'il ignora les lasers dans son dos provenant de la table d'Augustin de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 

Ses sombres pensées étaient encore dirigées sur Voldemort actuellement en train d'arpenter les recoins de l'endroit qu'il considérait comme son deuxième chez-lui. Il fallait trouver un moyen de l'esquiver lui et ses sbires jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Rester invisible. Loin de leurs radars. Bon sang, plus il y repensait, plus l'ingénieuse idée de Sirius paraissait stupide. Est-ce que son parrain avait autant confiance en son attitude de rebelle flemmard pour qu'il ne s'inquiète même pas de savoir si son unique filleul allait se trouver en danger de mort d'ici vendredi ?

 

Non. Il savait que Sirius s'inquiétait. Le pauvre avait tant bien que mal essayé de camoufler ses émotions derrière son rictus arrogant et ses farces débiles tout le long du week-end, mais Harry le savait mieux que quiconque. Son parrain se faisait un sang d'encre.

 

Cependant, il avait raison sur un point. Disparaître une semaine entière lors d'un évènement aussi spécial allait forcément attirer quelques interrogations inutiles. Faire acte de présence et se faire tout petit était probablement la meilleure solution à ce dilemme qui commençait sérieusement à le rendre paranoïaque. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à voir le Dark Lord franchir la porte et se jeter sur lui en lui lançant un Avada mortel qui le rendrait encore plus froid que le regard d'Augustin à l'heure actuelle.

 

"– Harry."

 

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers son voisin de table penché vers lui.

 

"– Mmh."

 

"– Pourquoi tu as paniqué quand il a mentionné le Quidditch ? Tu ne comptes plus y jouer."

 

"– Ce n'est pas parce que je ne joue pas aux tournois que je n'apprécie pas vous mettre une raclée aux entraînements."

 

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit David sourire. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil d'un air espiègle.

 

"– Tu crois vraiment que Carole te laissera mettre un pied sur le terrain sans participer aux matchs ?"

 

"– Ha. Comme si j'avais besoin de sa permission."

 

"– Crois-moi, mec. Tu en auras besoin."

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Il tenta d'ignorer le rire grassouillet de son camarade de chambre quand David lui raconta la scène avec Augustin en cours. Eric se tenait le ventre, plié en deux sur son lit tandis que son meilleur ami continuait de détailler le visage crispé de Vontreuil quelques heures plus tôt. Harry se mit à grogner, plaquant son oreiller sur son visage dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre le caquètement d'Eric qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

 

"– J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça ! Oh, Evans. La prochaine fois tu viendras me chercher pour que je puisse assister à l'humiliation publique de Vontreuil !"

 

"– Et puis quoi encore. Je suis quoi, moi ? Une bête de foire ?"

 

"– La plus merveilleuse des bêtes de foire que j'ai jamais connue," roucoula David qui se prit l'oreiller de Harry en pleine face.

 

"– Va chier."

 

Il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de leur petite confrontation. Augustin Vontreuil allait très certainement venir se venger dans les prochains jours pour rattraper la donne. Harry n'aura plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce que le sale petit bourge se décide à passer à l'attaque.

 

Il avait bien failli se prendre la détention du siècle à cause de ce dégénéré, il allait devoir faire plus attention. Il ne comptait pas passer sa dernière année à récurer des chiottes ou recopier les millions de lignes de tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque qui faisait le décuple de sa maison.

 

Il sentit son oreiller retomber sur son ventre. Deux secondes après, David s'assit sur le bord de son lit, les yeux posés sur lui d'un air amusé.

 

"– Nos journées à Beauxbâtons ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont si nous n'avions pas nos deux troubles-fêtes favoris avec nous."

 

Harry parut outré.

 

"– Es-tu en train de dire que mes malheurs te font office de spectacle, Monsieur Levalon ?"

 

"– Oh que oui, Monsieur Evans. Et je dois dire que tu es une distraction plus qu'intéressante."

 

Hariel se releva sur les coudes, penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour analyser la prochaine réaction de son interlocuteur toujours assis au bord du lit.

 

"– Profite bien, car ce cher et tendre Vontreuil parviendra certainement à convaincre son papounet de se faire sélectionner pour l'armée de notre très vénéré Dark Lord ici présent."

 

Eric se redressa aussitôt de son lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

 

"– Tu penses vraiment qu'il va se faire élire ?"

 

"– Son père fera tout pour," confirma David en croisant les bras. "Cette famille est prête à tout pour grimper sur n'importe quel piédestal qui leur permettrait de se dresser au-dessus de tout le monde."

 

"– Et rejoindre le camp de Voldemort serait le plus grand honneur pour ces péteux de Sang-Purs bourrés de fric."

 

"– Tu vas finir par me blesser," fit David en agrippant sa poitrine d'un air dramatique. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes qu'il esquiva beaucoup trop tard.

 

"– Oï, tout ce que tu as en commun avec Vontreuil, c'est ton compte en banque."

 

David haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

 

"– Bon, OK. Vous êtes bourrés de frics et vous êtes des sang-purs. Et alors, quoi ? Tu possèdes une chose qui vous différenciera toute votre vie toi et lui."

 

"– Ah oui, laquelle ?"

 

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres, et Harry s'assit entièrement sur son matelas, face à David tout en écartant les bras d'un geste théâtral :

 

"– Moi."

 

Le rire d'Eric repartit de plus bel et l'autre roula des yeux sans pour autant parvenir à garder son sérieux de son côté.

 

"– Oh, tu as raison. L'un de nous deux a tout de même le privilège d'être en compagnie d'un 'minable né-moldu impure et insolent à cause de qui Beauxbâtons a perdu toute sa valeur'," roucoula-t-il en répétant mot pour mot les premières paroles qu'Augustin avait balancé à son ami.

 

Puis ses yeux se mirent à briller de façon défiante et joueuse, et David se tourna complètement vers Harry qui haussa un sourcil à son approche. Ses mains attrapèrent les siennes avec délicatesse. Le matelas se creusa sous son genou placé entre ceux de l'adolescent aux yeux verts éclatants fixés sur lui sans ciller un seul instant.

 

"– Un minable né-moldu impure et insolent que je _possède_ , qui plus est. C'est toi qui viens de le dire."

 

Harry réprima un soupir avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois ce soir.

 

"– Et depuis quand tu prends au mot tout ce que le pauvre et misérable Hariel Evans te dit ?" fit Harry sans bouger d'un cheveu tandis que son ami était désormais penché juste au-dessus de lui.

 

Ses yeux luisaient de défi, et David ne se fit pas prier pour continuer de franchir les limites de leur petit jeu d'interdit et de domination sans prêter attention à leur audience, quant à elle totalement absorbée par ce qui était en train de se produire devant lui.

 

"– Depuis que tu as mentionné quelque chose qui tourne largement en ma faveur. N'oublies pas Harry. C'est la première chose que l'on nous apprend dans nos cours d'étiquette. _'Ne jamais laisser une occasion d'avoir l'avantage. Soyez maîtres de vos interactions. Maîtres de vos engagements.'_ "

 

Un sourire ravageur étira les lèvres du concerné quand son ami souffla ces paroles sur son visage sans aucun signe de malaise. David était devenu extrêmement doué dans leurs parties de rôles où les deux mettaient leur morale et leur bon sens de côté pour s'amuser à franchir la barrière spéciale de leur grande amitié.

 

C'est Harry qui avait d'abord initié ces minuscules mises en scène quand le garçon commençait à empiéter un peu trop dans sa vie privée juste avant qu'ils ne deviennent officiellement amis. David avait été jaloux de l'attention de Fleur pour Harry malgré ses sentiments purement amicaux envers la Fille Prodige. Et à chaque fois, Harry s'était chargé de remettre son minuscule égo à sa place quand ses questions devenaient de plus en plus inquisitrices sur ses relations avec la blonde.

 

David n'avait pas tardé à suivre le rythme quand leur petit jeu s'était avéré encore d'actualité après leur rapprochement mutuel. Et encore aujourd'hui, ce qui devait être un moyen de repousser l'autre dans ses tranchées par mesure de précaution était devenu un passe-temps quotidien où chacun changeait de rôle et testait les limites de leur camaraderie jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne capitule.

 

"– Je retire ce que j'ai dit."

 

"– Oh ?"

 

"– Vontreuil et toi êtes pareils."

 

Le rire de David, si franc et soudain rebondit sur sa peau tellement leurs visages étaient proches. Il suffisait d'un mouvement de la part du sang-pur pour qu'ils parviennent à combler le reste de la courte distance. Harry le laissait faire sans réagir, observant avec attention et amusement jusqu'où David était prêt à aller pour pimenter leur jeu.

 

"– Tu me blesses, Harry. Vraiment," mentit le jeune Levalon en se penchant un peu plus, chargeant sa gorge au dernier moment quand leurs lèvres manquèrent de se frôler.

 

Harry fit mine de s'agiter sans pour autant chercher à défaire son ami de sur lui. Il sourit encore plus quand David déplaça ses poignets à côté de sa tête après avoir plaqué son dos contre le matelas. Son souffle lui chatouilla la gorge et il se fit rage pour ne pas pouffer de rire comme un idiot lorsque son camarade prit la parole :

 

"– Me comparer à ce déchet à l'égo aussi large que son coffre fort à Markins, vraiment, c'est un coup bas. Après tout, nous n'avons fait que partager le même professeur de politique et de sociologie."

 

"– Un professeur payé pour retourner le cerveau des progénitures au sang pur," fit remarquer Harry dans une pointe de sarcasme.

 

"– Je ne serais même pas là à te parler si l'on m'avait retourné le cerveau, mon poussin."

 

"– Tu marques un point."

 

L'expression du plus grand s'éclaircit à cette remarque. Mais Harry n'avait pas terminé.

 

"– Il est vrai que contrairement à toi, Vontreuil ne serait certainement pas en train d'attaquer son **ami** de la sorte, n'est-ce pas _chéri_ ? Ou alors tu confirmes donc ta crise d'adolescence que les autres et moi essayons de te signaler depuis des années après que tu aies envoyé promener le professeur d'Astronomie il y a trois ans ?"

 

"– Hé ! Il avait comparé mon cerveau à un trou noir je te rappelle ! Je ne pouvais certainement le laisser-"

 

Sans perdre son amusement, Harry feignit l'exaspération en secouant doucement la tête.

 

"– Pauvre chose, _pauvre chose !_ Tes parents en seraient tout retournés s'ils découvraient ce à quoi leur précieux enfant 'innocent' passe ses heures de temps libre…"

 

Le soupir que poussa David lui assura sa victoire préméditée depuis le début. Ce dernier se redressa de son cou, toujours à califourchon sur son camarade, fixant Harry d'un regard consterné et légèrement frustré à en croire le faible assombrissement de ses prunelles argentées.

 

"– Tu es cruel Harry."

 

"– Je sais."

 

"– Genre, atrocement cruel. N'as-tu donc aucune pitié pour ton meilleur ami ?"

 

"– Qu'ouïe-je ? _Meilleur ami_? Celui à deux doigts de m'attaquer pour assouvir ses désirs les plus profonds et inimaginables possibles ?"

 

Un son écœuré leur fit tourner la tête en direction du lit voisin où les observait toujours Eric, les yeux à la fois brillants et révulsés à l'idée que l'imagination malsaine de son camarade de chambre ne se réalise sur un claquement de doigt. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air dérangé par leur flirt évident depuis cinq minutes, et le voilà qui grimaçait en les imaginant passer un cap au-dessus ? Hypocrite.

 

"– Eric, quelle bonne surprise," lança sournoisement l'adolescent toujours maintenu sur son propre lit.

 

"– Allez au diable. Vous êtes les pires."

 

Les trois se mirent à exploser de rire. Avant Eric, Harry et David avaient eu la chance d'avoir été avec Justin dans la même chambre pendant six années consécutives. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne leur apprenne au début de cette nouvelle rentrée la fatidique décision aléatoire du Ministère de l'apprentissage magique qui avait décrété que les rencontres de nouveaux visages ne pouvaient qu'améliorer les échanges et les liaisons de la prochaine génération de sorciers.

 

Justin avait été dévasté. Complètement anéanti. Il avait été supplié Madame Maxime pour réintégré le trio infernal du dortoir de l'aile Est, mais sans résultat. Ses parents n'avaient pas eu la même influence que ceux de David pour tricher sur le tirage au sort de la liste des pensionnaires de Beauxbâtons.

 

Car, oui, David avait beau le nier encore aujourd'hui d'un air nonchalant, Harry avait parfaitement deviné les minuscules manigances de son ami pour passer outre la nouvelle loi du Ministère français.

 

Eric était un gentil garçon. Drôle, influençable, excellent partenaire de jeu de carte et surtout, loyal comme jamais. À moins d'être sous la menace d'un Avada, en aucun cas il ne dévoilait ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sauf bien sûr, quand il s'agissait de se venger d'une énième plaisanterie de David ou Harry ou quand il avait un peu trop de bièraubeurre dans le sang.

 

Ils auraient pu tomber sur Augustin.

 

Et _Ça_ , ça aurait très vite pu finir en massacre avant que la première semaine soit terminée.

 

"– Vous pensez vraiment que Vontreuil va passer les qualifications pour aller à Poudlard ?"

 

"– J'en mettrais ma main à couper," grommela Harry en s'affalant à nouveau contre son lit, les bras écartés. Il rouvrit tout à coup les paupières, piqué par une certaine réalisation.

 

"– Et vous savez quoi ? En fait, c'est une merveilleuse idée. Qu'il aille se faire recruter comme Mangemort par cet assassin ! Cela me donnera l'occasion de ne plus jamais revoir sa face de cadavre de toute ma vie. Bon vent !"

 

"– Et si je me faisais aussi sélectionner ?" demanda David d'un air plus songeur que sarcastique.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette question. David ? Un Mangemort ? Une vision d'horreur flasha dans son esprit avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

 

"– Tu es peut-être un sang-pur, Dave, mais tes convictions sont contraires à celles de Voldemort. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'avoir un potentiel rebelle dans ses rangs."

 

"– Tu penses ?"

 

Cette fois, c'est vers Eric qu'il se tourna. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

 

"– Après tout, ce sont des sorciers puissants qu'il recherche, pas forcément loyaux. Je vois mal le Dark Lord mettre un terme à ses plans uniquement à cause de nos principes…"

 

L'estomac de Harry fit une drôle de pression d'un seul coup. Les mots d'Eric se plantèrent dans son ventre comme une lance affûtée. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses craintes grandissantes.

 

"– Je ne le permettrai pas. Quoiqu'il se passe, ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Ne baisse pas ta garde et surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer. Tu m'as bien compris ?" fit Harry à David, l'expression tout à coup dénuée d'amusement sur son visage assombri.

 

David laissa le silence les entourer pendant plusieurs secondes avant de soupirer en se remettant debout. Il tenta un faible sourire.

 

"– Je te manquerai tant que ça, Evans ? Je savais que tu tenais à moi, mais…"

 

"– Abruti," rétorqua Harry d'un timbre un peu plus léger, "Tu serais une sélection de choix pour lui. Sang-pur, plein aux as, influenceur…" Un sourire espiègle sépara ses lèvres.

 

"– …Beau gosse."

 

"– Wow, serait-ce un compliment ou une confession que j'entends là ?"

 

"– Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je me chargeais juste de remplir mon rôle de gonfleur d'ego quotidien, le tien commençait tout juste à flétrir."

 

"– Enfoiré."

 

Ils repartirent tous les trois dans un autre fou rire qui les tint occupés pendant de longues secondes. Tout à coup, Eric se redressa sur son lit, le visage tout à coup illuminé.

 

"– Attendez ! J'ai une idée. Si Vontreuil s'en va définitivement, on n'aura plus l'occasion de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur !"

 

"– Et alors ?" David parut interrogé.

 

"– Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de vous venger une dernière fois, histoire de graver sa face choquée et humiliée à jamais dans nos mémoires ?"

 

Harry observa Eric d'un nouvel œil. Ce garçon avait pourtant des traits si innocents quand on le regardait bien, il était impossible de soupçonner une once de machiavélisme derrière ses yeux si clairs et pétillants. Il se redressa lentement sans le quitter du regard.

 

"– Où tu veux en venir…?"

 

Eric sourit. Tout le sadisme émanant de son rictus lança une vague de plaisants frissons dans la colonne de Harry.

 

"– Piégeons-le une dernière fois. Ou une avant-dernière fois, peu importe. Faisons de sa dernière semaine le même enfer qu'il nous a causé pendant six ans !"

 

Harry et David se jetèrent un coup d’œil, incrédules, jusqu'à ce que les deux se mettent à pouffer de rire face à la diabolique suggestion de leur camarade de chambre.

 

"– Tu lui en veux tant que ça ?" murmura le blond d'un air amusé.

 

"– Il a disséqué MON crapaud en cours de potion et m'a enfermé dans les donjons du château l'année dernière ! J'ai passé trois jours à mourir de faim et crier à l'aide avant que le gardien s'aperçoive de ma présence !"

 

"– En effet, ça mériterait bien une petite vengeance," acquiesça Harry d'un air lugubre. Il fit mine de réfléchir plusieurs minutes, avant de relever les yeux sur ses deux colocataires qui l'observaient avec intérêt.

 

"– Il faut piéger Vontreuil sur quelque chose dont il a l'habitude. Quelque chose qu'il fait tous les jours, à laquelle il ne prêtera pas attention deux fois."

 

"– Quelque chose d'habituel…" marmonna Eric dans ses pensées.

 

"– De la nourriture," proposa David. "Il a arrêté de vérifier ses repas depuis que les elfes ont enchanté les assiettes pour annihiler toute menace après le fiasco avec Sébastien la dernière fois."

 

"– On ne pourra rien faire si les enchantements sont encore présents !"

 

"– Pas besoin de toucher aux enchantements," murmura soudainement Harry, le doigt posé sous le menton.

 

Son regard avait un éclat de réalisation et d'excitation. Un sourire ravageur scinda son visage en deux. Et d'une seconde à l'autre, il fut debout et traversa la pièce en deux enjambées. Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans le couloir :

 

"– Salle de potions. Activez un sort de silence. Appelez Justin. Maintenant !"

 

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les deux autres s'exécutèrent aussitôt qu'il partit. David se chargea de traîner Justin hors de sa chambre et Eric récita l'incantation qui les enferma dans une bulle invisible dans lequel aucun de leur bruit ne filtrait à l'extérieur. Une fois parés, ils foncèrent à l'extérieur de leurs quartiers communs en direction de la salle de potions.

 

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry mélangeait un liquide jaunâtre dans un chaudron à feu doux pendant que Justin allait lui procurer les ingrédients dans la pièce du fond, que David l'aidait à découper de la peau de cobra en filaments, et que Eric surveillait l'entrée de la pièce d'un air tendu.

 

"– Tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu prépares ou pas ?"

 

Harry parsema du jus de Snargalouf dans la potion. De la fumée épaisse commença à émaner du liquide de plus en plus doré au fur et à mesure des ingrédients jetés dedans. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas sa préparation un seul instant quand il daigna répondre.

 

"– Cet imbécile fait toujours les choses différemment de tout le monde, pas vrai ?"

 

Justin déposa des fioles de lait d'hippogriffe avant de soupirer et de croiser les bras d'un air impatient.

 

"– C'est-à-dire ?"

 

"– Du miel. Il en met toujours dans son café. Chaque matin. Chaque tasse. Chaque petit-déjeuner. Il dépose toujours cinq ou six gouttes de miel quand il en boit, et il est le seul à en prendre à sa table. Les elfes n'ont sûrement pas pensé à enchanté le miel puisque presque aucun d'entre nous ne s'en sert."

 

"– Tu veux dire…" commença son ancien camarade de chambre, le regard peu à peu illuminé à son tour. Et alors, il comprit. "Dément !! Complètement dément ! Mais attend, comment tu comptes lui faire avaler ce que tu lui prépares ? Jamais il n'osera y toucher si tu lui donnes en main propre."

 

"– Qui a dit que j'allais lui donner en main propre ?"

 

"– Tu ne peux pas simplement déposer ta préparation à la place de l'autre, il verra la différence !" s'exclama David qui vit également où son ami voulait en venir.

 

Les plats apparaissaient en même temps à des horaires bien précises, il serait impossible de faire disparaître le pot d'Augustin pour celui que Harry était en train de lui concocter. Un rire mesquin échappa au principal concerné, ramenant l'attention des trois autres garçons sur lui.

 

"– Oh, il ne la verra pas. Pas si l'on arrive à exécuter la meilleure diversion possible."

 

"– Et cette diversion est….?"

 

"– Vous vous souvenez du sortilège de transfert en métamorphose de l'année dernière ? C'est très simple, je vais m'en servir pour échanger les pots lorsque David et toi exécuterez la diversion. Il n'y verra que du feu !"

 

Sans prêter attention à leur silence ébahi, il vida les fioles qu'avait rapporté Justin dans le chaudron et une minuscule explosion les fit tressaillir un court instant avant que le rire de Harry ne vienne apaiser la tension.

 

"– Et… voilà !" s'écria Harry en levant les mains en l'air. Il éteignit tout de suite le feu sous le récipient de métal et attrapa un petit pot vide qu'il s'empressa de remplir avec le liquide désormais couleur ambre de sa préparation. Il la tint devant ses yeux comme s'il tenait un diamant. Son rictus ne fit que s'agrandir.

 

"– On peut savoir ce que c'est au juste ?" lâcha finalement Justin qui n'en pouvait plus d'être tenu dans l'ombre.

 

"– De la Sermonanguis."

 

Les trois sorciers clignèrent des yeux en même temps, incertains d'avoir très bien compris.

 

"– De la _quoi_ ?"

 

"– Sermonanguis. Tout est dans le nom. Vous verrez demain," finit Harry dans un clin d’œil.

 

"– Attends, attends ! Comment se fait-il que toi, Hariel Evans, ait réussi à concocter une potion dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler sans avoir fait exploser la salle tout entière ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de faire une potion sans dégâts depuis que je te connais !"

 

Plutôt que de se sentir abaissé ou indigné, celui-ci se mit tout à coup à rigoler comme si la précédente description de David ne le concernait pas.

 

"– C'est une préparation que mon parrain m'a appris à faire il y a longtemps. C'est la seule que j'ai réussi de toute ma vie, d'ailleurs."

 

"– Et ça fait quoi au juste ?"

 

"– Tu verras demain," répéta Harry en ignorant la mine boudeuse de ses amis beaucoup trop curieux pour leur bien. "Siri- Cyril m'a raconté qu'il s'en était servi sur l'un de ses anciens camarades quand il était à Poudlard avant le chaos. Les effets ont été… dévastateurs."

 

La façon dont il prononça le dernier mot les fit tous frissonner, certains d'excitation, d'autres d'appréhension pour le pauvre camarade en question victime de cette fameuse potion qui leur était encore inconnue. Ils avaient hâte de voir le résultat demain. S'ils en avaient un…

 

"– Et pour la diversion ?" s'enquit Eric, "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

 

Sans perdre son sourire, Harry leva les yeux sur les trois en même temps, les prunelles luisant de malice.

 

"– Surprenez-moi."

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

Ils sortirent de la salle, sous un nouveau charme de silence que Eric avait lancé une fois de plus autour des quatre adolescents. Toujours en ricanant des futurs malheurs qu'ils étaient sur le point de causer à leur principale némésis, les garçons se dirigèrent doucement vers leurs dortoirs en longeant les passages les moins fréquentés par les délégués de Beauxbâtons lors de leurs rondes.

 

Le Comité de Discipline de l'académie était encore plus craint que les professeurs à l'académie. La moindre erreur de la part des élèves pouvait attribuer aux fameux délégués le droit de leur coller des détentions illimitées sans que les adultes aient quoi que ce soit à redire. La dernière fois qu'un troisième année avait été pris en train de se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, il avait passé ses deux prochains semestres à nettoyer les W.C. de tous les étages jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

 

Un autre avait fini complètement dingue après avoir recopié dix mille lignes qui disaient 'Je ne dois pas me promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, en particulier pendant les rondes du grand et noble Jérémie Douglas.' Certains disent qu'il a passé le reste de sa scolarité à trembler et hurler dès que quelqu'un mentionnait le nom du délégué.

 

C'étaient des démons. De véritables sadiques probablement sélectionnés sur leurs capacités à répandre la terreur et leur machiavélisme au moindre faux pas.

 

Il n'était pas question qu'ils passent le reste de leur dernière année à l'asile. Et encore moins à récurer des chiottes aussi dégueulasses que les égouts moldus de la capitale. Oui, Harry avait déjà passé un petit moment dans les égouts lors d'une visite à Paris. Visite qui avait d'ailleurs assez mal tourné quand il était tombé en plein marché noir entre sorciers mal famés alors qu'il recherchait seulement la sortie de métro à l'origine !

 

"– Fleur va nous massacrer quand elle va l'apprendre."

 

"– Fleur ne fera rien, Justin. Car de toute manière, personne n'aura aucune preuve de ce qu'on aura accompli," le rassura David en lui tapotant l'épaule.

 

"– Si quelqu'un demande, moi j'ai seulement servi de guet, okay ?" lança Eric, tout à coup moins assuré qu'au début.

 

La mention de Fleur avait probablement dû lui faire remonter un long frisson. Ils savaient tous à quel point cette jolie sorcière aux airs innocents pouvait se montrer dangereuse lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il y eut un jours où ils avaient appris que Delacour ne savait pas uniquement utiliser la magie blanche…

 

"– Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Ce n'est pas comme si une plaisanterie de ce genre allait tous nous conduire en pri- _Ooof_ — "

 

Harry s'arrêta quand son visage fonça droit dans un obstacle alors qu'il allait tourner le dernier angle. Les autres derrière lui se tendirent d'un seul coup, prêts à sortir leurs baguettes quand leur instinct les alerta du danger. Harry releva brusquement les yeux sur une forme noire des pieds à la tête, allant de ses vêtements jusqu'à ses cheveux aussi sombres que ses prunelles similaires au néant.

 

Harry le reconnut tout de suite. C'était l'homme qui était Apparu juste après Voldemort ce matin, accompagné de l'autre blond aux cheveux elfiques dignes de Legolas. –Il était très fier de ses classiques moldus, d'accord ?–

 

"– Oh merde !"

 

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec Eric sur ce coup-là. Peut-être que la situation était pire que de tomber sur un délégué.

 

"– _Well… what do we have here, Severus?_ " fit alors le deuxième homme de main du Dark Lord en s'approchant au niveau de l'homme-chauve-souris.

 

Rectification. La situation était pire que de tomber sur un délégué.

 

Oh, par Merlin. Ça ne pouvait pas leur arriver. Le regard noir perçant était rivé sur les yeux émeraudes et paniqués de Harry qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le fixer en retour sans un mot. Une étrange lueur passa dans ceux de l'homme, et ils se plissèrent encore plus quand les orbes lugubres fouillèrent le visage du garçon comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer son esprit.

 

Dans sa panique, Harry ne fit même pas attention à l'expression stoïque mais légèrement interrogée du dénommé Severus qui resta planté là pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire.

 

"– Vous- vous êtes ceux qui étaient avec Vo- avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres !" s'exclama Justin dans un murmure à peine audible.

 

Les deux semblèrent comprendre son langage, car la pâle imitation de Legolas en plus robuste et moins féminin arqua un sourcil comme pour se moquer de l'incrédulité du sorcier. Un ricanement méprisant franchit ses lèvres relevées en grimace lorsqu'il posa son regard gris perçant sur Justin.

 

"– Et _**vous**_ , n'êtes pas censés être en dehors de vos quartiers à cette heure-ci," répondit froidement le blond dans un français presque impeccable.

 

Le danger résonna encore plus bruyamment dans l'esprit de Harry qui se mit soudainement à reculer, écartant instinctivement les bras devant ses amis comme pour les protéger. Bordel de merde. Son syndrome du héro refaisait vraiment surface au pire moment possible.

 

Ces deux hommes étaient les plus à craindre en dehors du Lord lui-même. Voldemort n'allait pas sortir de ses quartiers autant que ces deux-là. Sa présence sèmerait le désordre et la terreur s'il venait à déambuler dans les couloirs à longueur de journée. Non, Batman et Legolas allaient être ses yeux tout au long de la semaine.

 

Ils étaient chargés de rapporter tout ce à quoi ils assisteraient durant leurs observations, leur mentionner les éléments au meilleur potentiel, ceux à ignorer et ceux à surveiller. Tout. Absolument tout. Il n'était pas question qu'il leur donne une raison de se rappeler son visage avant qu'il soit sûr que Voldemort et sa petite armée soit retournée dans son nid de serpents qu'était devenu la Grande Bretagne à la fin de la semaine.

 

"– On allait justement y retourner," lança David qui fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus serein possible.

 

Après des années d'entraînement dans son entourage de sang-purs, il avait tout de même appris à garder ses émotions tout au fond de lui pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il restait maître de ses interactions. Bien qu'il haïssait les étiquettes de leur genre, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une immense fierté pour son camarade qui tentait de les sortir de cette situation alarmante.

 

Harry acquiesça doucement. Lui qui menait encore le groupe il y a quelques secondes, il se faisait maintenant minuscule auprès de ses amis dans l'espoir d'échapper aux yeux à la fois luisants et lugubres de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de le fixer. Cela commençait sincèrement à devenir flippant.

 

"– Allons-y," fit David en passant devant Harry.

 

Ce dernier laissa Justin et Eric le dépasser avant de les suivre à son tour, quand il se fit soudainement arrêter par une main venue agripper son bras. Severus referma sa prise quand Harry pivota brusquement sur lui-même dans sa surprise.

 

"– Qu'est-ce que- ?!"

 

"– Que faisiez-vous en dehors de vos chambres à une heure aussi tardive ?"

 

Là encore, l'adolescent fut stupéfait par l'accent à peine audible, bien qu'un peu plus que son collègue ici présent, de l'homme dont la voix dont le timbre grave lui tendit les muscles. Harry était tétanisé. Une partie de lui ne demandait qu'à balancer son flux de magie sur l'adulte en lui hurlant de le lâcher, et une autre l'incitait à se soumettre et prétendre la terreur de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit avec ses amis dans l'espoir qu'il le laisse tranquille.

 

Il vit ses trois camarades se figer comme des statues à la mention de leur précédente activité, mais aucun ne fut assez brave cette fois pour les sortir de ce pétrin. Le pauvre Eric avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Ses jambes étaient à deux doigts de le lâcher.

 

"– Nous n'étions pas fatigués !" s'exclama tout à coup Harry, toujours mixé entre l'audace et la soumission. Sa phrase avait sonné comme un enfant capricieux que l'on venait de gronder pour aller au lit.

 

Oh, peut-être que ça pouvait fonctionner !

 

"– On se baladait juste par ennui. Lâchez-moi, ce que nous faisons n'a rien à voir avec vous !"

 

"– Au contraire, jeune homme. Tout ce qui se trame entre les murs de ce château nous concerne désormais," répondit le blond d'un air las, comme si Harry n'était qu'un gamin pour qui il n'était pas digne de perdre son temps.

 

Harry sourit intérieurement. Mais sa réponse ne manqua pas de le faire grincer des dents. Et cette fois, pas besoin de simuler. Ces meurtriers osaient mentionner Beauxbâtons comme si elle leur appartenait !

 

"– Juste parce que votre Lord bien-aimé a montré un intérêt pour cette école ne signifie pas qu'elle vous appartient !"

 

Cette fois, ce fut les deux adultes qui se tendirent d'un seul coup. Et Harry s'aperçut de son erreur aussitôt que les mots lui sortirent de la bouche. Il venait d'insulter Voldemort. Enfin, non. Pas vraiment insulté, disons qu'il avait mentionné l'homme le plus craint de tous avec une pointe de sarcasme plus qu'évident. Mais l'effet, bien que non désiré, restait le même qu'une insulte.

 

Et comme si cette situation n'avait pas été suffisamment horrible et stressante pour Harry, une autre voix vint s'ajouter au débat sans qu'aucun ne s'aperçoive de la silhouette apparue juste derrière eux.

 

"– Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

 

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. David et Justin avait rejoint Eric dans un concours de pâlissement, et les trois étaient désormais pâles comme des linges, les yeux horrifiés plantés au-dessus des épaules de leur ami. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu cette voix et pourtant, la façon dont elle lui glaça les veines presque sur le coup ne lui laissa aucun doute quant à l'identité de la présence dans son dos.

 

Doucement, lentement, sa tête pivota derrière lui et son regard émeraude tomba dans ses orbes rouges sanglantes dans lesquelles il avait longtemps prié pour ne jamais s'y trouver.

 

Voldemort.

 

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooops. Sorry, cliffhanger. Hahaha..ha- *s'enfuit*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldy a un minuscule aperçu de Harry. Et Harry commence à détester Severus autant que Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous toutes pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic ! Elle est encore en essai mais j'ai bien l'intention d'aller loin dans l'histoire. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber de sitôt !

**Noir et Gris 04**

**o**

**o**

 

 

 

_"– Que se passe-t-il ici ?"_

 

_Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. David et Justin avait rejoint Eric dans un concours de pâlissement, et les trois étaient désormais pâles comme des linges, les yeux horrifiés plantés au-dessus des épaules de leur ami. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu cette voix et pourtant, la façon dont elle lui glaça les veines presque sur le coup ne lui laissa aucun doute quant à l'identité de la présence dans son dos._

 

_Doucement, lentement, sa tête pivota derrière lui et son regard émeraude tomba dans ses orbes rouges sanglantes dans lesquelles il avait longtemps prié pour ne jamais s'y trouver._

 

_Voldemort._

 

Voldemort était là. Derrière lui. Juste à trois ou quatre pas de sa forme pathétique retenue par Severus qui ne l'avait toujours pas relâché. Son angoisse se transforma en panique quand il prit conscience de ses derniers mots avant l'apparition de son pire cauchemar. Est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu ? Ou est-ce que ses deux toutous ici présents allaient simplement lui retransmettre ses précédentes paroles lors d'un énième rapport de leur part ?

 

Il voulut hurler à ses amis de courir et lancer des Stupéfix dans tous les sens pour s'enfuir à son tour mais il savait d'avance que sa tentative d'évasion n'allait aboutir à rien du tout avec trois mastodontes expérimentés comme eux. Non, rectification : deux mastodontes et un monstre de la magie que rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter. Était-il en train de faire l'éloge de cet homme froid et dénué de conscience incapable de se soucier d'autre chose que sa propre personne ?

 

Absolument pas.

 

Il était seulement quelqu'un de raisonné capable de jauger son ennemi et de pondre les meilleures solutions contre ses dilemmes quotidiens auxquels il était abonné. Actuellement, le dilemme de ce jour s'agissait d'un Dark Lord à la recherche d'un certain gamin à assassiner de sang-froid pour mettre fin à une prophétie débile, par crainte que celle-ci ne scelle son tragique destin. C'est-à-dire : lui.

 

Ha.

 

Double ha.

 

Si le destin avait une forme physique et sensorielle, il y a bien longtemps que Harry lui aurait fait goûter son poing pour lui remettre les idées en place.

 

Il pouvait ressentir la magie monstrueuse de Voldemort craqueler dans l'air sans émettre le moindre son. Son intensité lui caressa le dos comme des ronces brûlantes glissant le long de sa peau sans jamais le faire saigner.

 

"– Et bien ?"

 

Est-ce que ces trois monstres avaient appris le français depuis le berceau ou bien était-ce devenu une mode chez eux de le pratiquer au quotidien ? Car plus il entendait sa langue maternelle sortir de la bouche de ses ennemis, et plus Harry trouvait leur prononciation à la limite de la perfection. Ça ne le fit que rager davantage.

 

Harry ne le voyait pas, mais il aurait juré que Voldemort venait de hausser un sourcil. La prise sur son bras se fit plus ferme encore et il garda un hoquet de douleur au fond de sa gorge pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Tout à coup, comme si l'homme avait remarqué sa soudaine tension, il le relâcha brusquement avant de baisser la tête dans une minuscule révérence.

 

"– _My Lord,_ _w_ _e were just- These boys were_ _walking_ _around the castle_ _at night and probably scheming something to-_ "

 

"– Inutile d'en dire plus," le coupa Voldemort toujours sans changer de langue, à la plus grande surprise des garçons. "Je vois bien que ces jeunes gens sont en dehors de leurs dortoirs dans des horaires contraires au règlement."

 

Il finit sa phrase dans une pointe de sarcasme à peine évidente qui laissait imaginer que leur désobéissance allait leur coûter cher. Eric se mit à couiner sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et Harry vit Justin le retenir avant que ses jambes ne s'effondrent sur le sol.

 

"– Je suis simplement curieux quant à la raison de leur transgression. Peut-être aurais-je plus de réponse de la part des concernés ?"

 

Sa voix suave n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Au contraire, elle donna de terribles frissons dans la colonne de Harry, et probablement dans celles de ses amis vu comment David et Justin venaient de bondir sur place. Harry sentit son cœur tripler de cadence. Il avait peur que Voldemort l'interroge. Qu'il entende le son de sa voix. Qu'au moindre mot de sa part, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se figurerait la supercherie et qu'il ne l'achève d'un simple mouvement de baguette avant d'éliminer ses amis pour s'assurer de leur silence.

 

Non. Il serait totalement foutu.

 

Il sentit l'homme se rapprocher dans son dos et Harry se tendit immédiatement. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Au plus vite. Dans un dernier élan de panique, son regard croisa celui de David qui semblait l'interroger en silence, comme s'il lui demandait la suite du plan.

 

L'adolescent hocha la tête, son mouvement à peine perceptible que seul son ami réussit à remarquer. Il pointa le couloir derrière eux des yeux et les ferma deux secondes avant de les rouvrir sur le jeune sang-pur. Sans trop savoir comment, David sembla comprendre le message presque aussitôt.

 

Il se détacha des deux autres garçons, son geste attirant l'attention des trois adultes autour d'eux. Harry le vit tressaillir un instant face à la pression des trois regards aussi brûlants que de la lave plantés droits sur lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et força un voile d'assurance à passer derrière ses prunelles hésitantes.

 

"– Nous étions à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir prévu pour demain à la première heure. Nous avons passé la journée à nous amuser et nous déconcentrer avec la nouvelle de votre arrivée, nous avions complètement oublié notre thèse jusqu'à ce que l'un de nos camarades nous le rappelle au dîner. La salle fermant à neuf heures sans exception, nous n'avons pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y faufiler pendant que tout le monde dormait. Nous ne faisons rien de mal !"

 

La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il mentit donna un élan de fierté dans la poitrine de Harry, triomphant discrètement en voyant sa minuscule influence d'élève farceur et perturbateur se refléter à travers ses mots et ses mouvements. Il aurait bien rigolé s'il n'était pas entouré de meurtriers et d'un Dark Lord dont la magie se mit à vibrer bizarrement dans l'air, envoyant d'infimes choc électriques le long des membres de Harry.

 

Bon sang, était-il le seul à ressentir cette chose désagréable ou bien les autres avaient-ils plus de self-control que lui ?! Difficile à croire en voyant Eric à moitié avachi contre Justin tellement ses jambes flageolaient.

 

"– La bibliothèque…" répéta Voldemort d'un ton neutre. Impossible de deviner s'il était sarcastique face à leur mensonge plus qu'évident ou bien songeur quant à la possibilité de leur négligence qui empiétait sur leur scolarité.

 

"– Pouvons-nous retourner dormir, maintenant ?" fit David en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

 

Après un long moment dans un lourd silence à la limite du supportable, Voldemort se plia à leur demande avec lassitude. Cette bande de gamins ne faisait que lui faire perdre son temps, après tout. Comme s'il était celui qui décidait de leur punition, le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita vaguement sa main dans les airs de façon à les faire disposer.

 

"– Veillez à ce qu'on ne vous recroise plus dans ces circonstances."

 

David, Eric et Justin ne se firent pas prier deux fois pour tourner les talons et déguerpir de leur vue le plus rapidement possible. Seul Harry était resté figé pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se tourner furieusement vers l'homme le plus dangereux d'Europe. Il n'avait pu garder sa façade plus longtemps. L'autorité avec laquelle Voldemort osait les menacer et les remettre alors place alors qu'il n'appartenait en aucun cas à cet endroit faisait bouillir le sang du garçon.

 

La peur était toujours gravée en lui comme une empreinte indestructible, mais son tempérament impulsif ne lui permettait jamais de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir forcer sa colère à s'évaporer juste cette fois-ci, quand la situation demandait son calme indispensable, mais comme toujours, sa volonté seule ne suffit pas à tenir sa brûlante révolte en place.

 

Ses orbes émeraudes attaquèrent les prunelles sanglantes de Voldemort qui intercepta presque aussitôt son regard dès le moment où Harry s'était retourné. Il sentit la légère surprise dans la magie de l'adulte mais n'en fit rien, tellement occupé à maudire l'homme en silence et lui délivrer toute sa haine et son mépris contre sa personne qu'il n'aperçut même pas les deux autres Mangemorts se crisper d'un seul coup, leurs mains prêtes à s'emparer de leurs baguettes. Pendant trois secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, les flammes de jade frappaient les perles de glaces rouges dans un combat silencieux et invisible dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne se détourna.

 

Et aussi rapidement qu'il avait engagé le Dark Lord dans un duel visuel, Harry tourna les talons pour courir après ses amis qui l'attendaient impatiemment à l'angle du couloir. Le groupe disparut ensuite derrière le mur, laissant les trois adultes fixer le vide en silence sans qu'aucun des deux Mangemorts n'ose briser le silence mortel.

 

Si possible, la pression de l'atmosphère se fit encore plus étouffante et les deux sorciers se forcèrent à garder leur souffle intact malgré leurs cœurs tambourinant.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis la seconde même où il s'était incrusté dans l'échange suspect de ses hommes et du groupe de jeunes sorciers, Voldemort avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ne tournait pas rond. Peut-être le fait que des adolescents avaient réussi à échapper à la sécurité de Beauxbâtons pour vadrouiller en pleine nuit ? Il pouvait clairement se figurer la situation dès l'instant où il est apparu derrière Severus et le gamin que son fameux Maître de potions retenait sans aucune raison.

 

Qu'une personne se balade en dehors de son dortoir dans le dos des autres était déjà assez étrange, mais _quatre_ … Quatre était un chiffre un peu grand pour croire que leur balade était tout sauf offensive à l'intérieur de ces murs. Ils planifiaient clairement quelque chose, et Voldemort mentirait s'il n'était pas un minimum curieux de savoir ce que ces élèves au potentiel éventuellement suffisant pour les sélections étaient en train de préparer.

 

Il prêta à peine attention à l'histoire pathétique qu'était en train de lui raconter le garçon aux yeux azurés. En fait, c'était à peine s'il faisait attention à leur présence tout court. Son regard cherchait au-delà de leur forme physique et tremblotante. Il recherchait leur magie. Leur force vitale. Ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres exceptionnels malgré le passé ou la lignée de certains.

 

Les deux autres élèves complètement terrifiés étaient déjà hors course. Leurs auras n'avaient absolument rien de puissant. C'était à peine si l'éclat de leur magie n'équivalait pas celui d'une simple chandelle. Il retint une grimace face à la pauvreté de leurs pouvoirs. Beauxbâtons acceptait vraiment n'importe qui ces derniers temps. Lorsque viendra le jour où il imposera son autorité sur toutes les écoles d'Europe, il fera en sorte que les admissions soient beaucoup plus sélectives.

 

Il porta ensuite son attention sur le garçon encore en train de déblatérer son histoire à peine crédible, bien qu'il devait souligner la façon admirable que le garçon avait de garder son calme et de paraître le plus naturel possible.

 

Il faillit sourire en fouillant son aura pendant son discours inintéressant. Il tomba presque aussitôt sur une intensité magique telle qu'il pouvait presque la comparer à celle de ses partisans de second rang. Ce garçon avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de renforcer ce pouvoir que le Dark Lord pouvait déjà qualifier de respectable. Il se détacha du flux intense qui s'écoulait dans les veines de l'adolescent. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la figure à laquelle appartenait cette future puissance, et Voldemort retint un rictus.

 

Un Sang-Pur. Ses traits solides, sa posture confiante et figée, résultat de tant d'années passées à la garder infaillible en toute circonstance, tout chez le garçon démontrait le pouvoir et l'assurance perceptible chez chacune des familles au sang irréprochable.

 

Il allait falloir qu'il garde un œil sur celui-ci.

 

Sans se défaire de son air impassible, il se décida finalement à les laisser partir. Non pas que leur violation du règlement lui était d'une quelconque importance -elle était toute aussi insignifiante que les deux autres adolescents derrière le sang-pur ; mais il avait d'autre sujets plus importants à s'occuper.

 

C'est alors qu'il la ressentit.

 

Cette vibration étrange au sein même de sa magie. Le crépitement soudain, imprégné de haine et d'émotions négatives qui l'attaquèrent sans crier gare. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela alors de la quatrième présence. Le garçon que tenait Severus quelques minutes auparavant.

 

Il était de dos, mais il pouvait apercevoir ses muscles tendus comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir à tout moment. Voldemort ne parvint pas à cacher son minuscule ahurissement pendant plusieurs secondes, surpris par le fait d'avoir juste oublié l'existence d'une personne. Il n'avait pas ressenti sa magie jusqu'à présent, et maintenant que celle-ci se manifestait, l'effet était similaire à une éruption volcanique qui se déversait uniquement sur son être.

 

Comme si toutes ses émotions étaient dirigées contre lui.

 

Tout comme ce matin, juste avant qu'il ne pénètre l'enceinte du magnifique palais de Beauxbâtons. Une soudaine montée de magie mélangée à une émotion proche de la rage l'avait assailli sans prévenir. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se souvenait du petit groupe près de l'arbre de la cour dont les deux autres sorciers actuellement en direction des dortoirs faisaient partie.

 

Mais _lui_ , Voldemort ne l'avait encore jamais aperçu jusqu'à maintenant. Était-il le même que ce matin ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas ressenti sa magie en même temps que les autres ? Parvenait-il à contrôler son flux ? Pourquoi était-il la cible de ses émotions négatives ?

 

Soudain, le garçon qu'il voyait de dos se retourna d'un geste vif. Il n'eut même pas à chercher le regard de Voldemort, car ses prunelles bouillantes de rage s'étaient directement posées dans les siennes. Le vert éclatant de ses yeux fut comme une incantation de l'Impardonnable mortel, et le Dark Lord fut presque surpris de ne pas s'être fait touché par le fameux sort qu'il était venu à côtoyer tous les jours depuis son coup d'état il y a presque vingt-ans en arrière.

 

Voldemort se retrouva fasciné par ce regard rempli de haine qui lui était tout droit destiné. Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier. Mais jamais il n'avait assisté à une noirceur aussi intense, une rage aussi puissante qui lui hurlait en silence d'aller en Enfer. Sa main le picotait, l'incitait à brandir sa baguette pour assimiler ces yeux intrigants avec un Avada Kedavra qui ne les rendrait que plus magnifiques.

 

Puis, tout disparut.

 

La colère, la noirceur, la magie. Tout. Le garçon s'était retourné pour rejoindre les autres déjà loin devant. Son aura s'était évaporée. Comme s'il n'existait pas. N'existait plus. Sans cette démonstration de fureur, Voldemort n'aurait probablement jamais fait attention à cette quatrième présence. Il donnait l'impression de se rendre invisible, de se fondre dans le décor. De se cacher.

 

"– _My Lord…_ "

 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé dans le silence, mais vu la tension de ses deux bras droits qui le regardaient avec hésitation, un long moment avait dû passer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un léger sourire parcourut ses lèvres.

 

Comme son véritable nom l'indiquait, le Dark Lord était plutôt enclin aux énigmes. Et l'une d'entre elles venait tout juste d'apparaître sous ses yeux, comme pour le provoquer et le défier de la résoudre.

 

Qui était-il pour refuser un tel challenge ?

 

"– _It's late. Go back to your quarters and be ready for tomorrow. I want five names before_ _Wednesday._ "

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

C'est avec un énorme mal de crâne que Hariel ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Toute la fatigue et le stress de la veille lui avaient tendu les nerfs au point de les sentir craqueler à l'intérieur de sa tête. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge et il força son corps à se redresser sous la commande douloureuse de son cerveau encore endormi.

 

"– Grouille-toi Harry. On va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner," lui lança David pendant qu'il resserrait sa cravate autour du cou.

 

Ses deux colocataires étaient déjà prêts à rejoindre le réfectoire alors qu'il n'était même pas encore sorti du lit. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière dans l'espoir que ses draps ne le submergent pour le noyer dans un profond sommeil qui ne le réveillerait pas avant plusieurs siècles.

 

"– J'vous rejoins… Juste...deux minutes."

 

Il hurla quand un choc électrique le fit bondir sur ton matelas. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur son meilleur ami, des éclairs dans les yeux.

 

"– Je rêve ou tu m'as jeté un sort ?!"

 

"– Lève-toi maintenant, ou tu ne te lèveras jamais."

 

"– J'allais juste m'étirer !"

 

"– À d'autres. Sors de ce lit tout de suite ou ce que je te lancerai ensuite ne te fera plus dormir pendant plusieurs jours."

 

Harry jeta un regard noir en direction de la baguette couleur noisette pointée droit sur lui. Il lui suffirait d'invoquer la sienne, probablement planquée quelque part sous sa table de nuit après être tombée par mégarde en voulant la poser hier soir, mais Harry n'était pas en état de puiser ses premières forces de la journée. Et puis David l'aurait certainement ensorcelé avant qu'il puisse utiliser la moindre magie de toute manière.

 

Dans un soupir à en éjecter son âme, Harry se décida finalement à se lever. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain à peine cinq minutes le temps de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, se brosser les dents à une vitesse telle qu'il s'étonna de ne pas en avoir fait volé trois ou quatre au passage, puis d'enfiler l'uniforme officiel de Beauxbâtons dont les couleurs claires ne manquaient jamais de faire ressortir le vert éclatant de ses prunelles.

 

Il portait une chemise blanche sous un pull turquoise qui épousait parfaitement les teintes de son pantalon noir à carreaux bleus et gris. La tunique couleur marine, non obligatoire mais d'un effet très élégant sur certains élèves de l'académie, tenait autour de ses épaules uniquement à l'aide d'une broche dorée représentant deux baguettes croisées comme l'effigie de Beauxbâtons.

 

À contrario de la tunique des filles beaucoup plus claires, complètement refermée et légèrement plus courte, celle des garçons descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos et restait ouverte sous la broche.

 

Harry ne la mettait jamais d'habitude. Il préférait rester en pull, parfois même en chemise, se justifiant par le fait que la mode et le stylisme qui obsèdent tant les Français n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il ne se coiffait presque jamais, laissait la plupart de ses chemises froissées et restait débraillé à longueur de journée. Mais juste pour cette semaine, il décida de faire un effort. Il était en mission, et sa tâche du jour était la plus simple et la plus rigoureuse possible :

 

Se fondre dans la masse.

 

"– Hariel Bradley Evans. Si tu ne sors pas de cette pièce avant que j'ai cligné des yeux je fais exploser cette porte sur-le-champ !"

 

Le battant s'ouvrit violemment sur le fameux occupant, une expression irritée affichée sur son visage creusé de cernes.

 

"– Je te jure, Levalon. Parfois tu es aussi insupportable que mon parrain. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas un compliment."

 

"– Si ton parrain est parvenu à dompter un sauvage lunatique tel que toi, bien sûr que je vais le prendre comme tel."

 

"– Je te hais," grommela finalement Harry en forçant son chemin vers son lit pour récupérer sa baguette et son sac de cours.

 

Il plaça des bouquins au hasard, histoire créer un peu de poids et de jouer l'élève sérieux. Il poussa ensuite un dernier soupir et suivit David à l'extérieur de la chambre où les attendait Justin dans un état presque aussi déplorable que lui. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Harry ne serait pas surpris d'entendre que son ami n'avait pas réussi à fermer l’œil de la nuit.

 

"– J'ai pas fermé l’œil de la nuit," bougonna le concerné en bâillant comme un fauve.

 

Bingo.

 

Le sommeil quitta Harry au fur et à mesure de leur avancée vers le réfectoire. Ils croisèrent Fleur et Léonore en chemin et finirent leur marche en quatuor, comme tous les jours depuis maintenant cinq longues années. Le petit groupe de sorcier se rendit dans la salle déjà pleine de monde. Elle qui en général restait relativement vide à cette heure précoce, cette fois tous les élèves sans exception figurait autour des tables pleines à craquer.

 

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur leur table habituelle qui, par chance, n'avait pas encore été envahie d'adolescents surexcités et impatients de devoir manger avec une figure des plus importantes d'Europe.

 

_Tch. Vendus._

 

"– Vous avez l'air bizarres," fit remarquer Fleur aux garçons qui n'avaient pipé mot jusqu'à maintenant.

 

David haussa les épaules. Justin tourna la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier œilla Justin, puis David, avant de réprimer un grognement et de se tourner vers la blonde.

 

"– Nous avons… veillé un peu plus tard que prévu."

 

"– Vous veillez toujours plus tard que prévu, et vous n'avez jamais été aussi… quel est le terme moldu déjà ? Ah, oui. Aussi _zombifiés_ de toute votre vie."

 

"– Laisse-nous vivre notre vie d'adolescent insouciants, tu veux," soupira Justin en s'affalant de moitié sur sa table.

 

Fleur leur lança un dernier coup d’œil inquisiteur avant de hausser les épaules et faire comme si leurs petits secrets ne la concernaient pas. Mais Harry ne rata pas l'éclat suspicieux de son regard aussi bleu que celui de David, ce dernier jetant des coups d’œil vers la table d'Augustin toutes les trois secondes.

 

Léonore se mit à soupirer de son côté en lâchant un _"Ah, les garçons…"_ d'un air exaspéré. Au moment où Justin allait rétorquer, les portes du grand réfectoire s'ouvrirent en trombe, faisant aussitôt taire la totalité des conversations de la salle toute entière. Toutes, et absolument toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers l'entrée pour assister à ce pour quoi ils s'étaient réveillés et préparés une heure plus tôt que d'habitude.

 

Le Dark Lord fut le premier à apparaître. Son élégance équivalait à celle qu'il avait encore hier. Rien n'avait changé. Ni sa démarche majestueuse, ni son aura écrasante ou encore son regard écarlate prêt à congeler quiconque aurait le malheur de le croiser. Harry perçut plusieurs hoquets de surprise et d'admiration à son passage entre les tables pour accéder à celle réservée aux professeurs.

 

Cette fois, il fit tout son possible pour dissimuler la moindre trace d'irritation qui ne cessait de l'envahir chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans le périmètre de Voldemort. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop risqué de faire tomber ses projets à l'eau toutes les fois où il s'était laissé submerger par sa colère en sa présence. Il était décidé à ne plus réagir. Se faire transparent. Il força son regard à rester neutre en faisant mine de suivre la forme du dictateur magique de Grande Bretagne. À calmer ses battements de cœur qui hurlaient à la peur et la rage à la fois.

 

Vint ensuite le tour de l'homme-chauve-souris et son acolyte aux cheveux platines. Leur élégance n'équivalait pas celle de leur Lord, mais elles étaient toutes aussi intimidantes. En particulier celle de l'homme tout vêtu de noir. Quelque chose chez lui dérangeait Harry. Il n'avait absolument jamais aucune expression sur son visage hormis la froideur et le dédain pour chacun des individus qu'il regardait.

 

Il ne montrait aucun signe de fierté, ni aucun signe de faiblesse. Comme si, tout comme lui, il cherchait seulement à se fondre dans la masse en dépit de son apparition imposante. Voilà une attitude plus qu'étrange pour quelqu'un censé être un Mangemort de premier rang.

 

Les autres Mangemorts n'étaient d'ailleurs pas invités au réfectoire, il semblerait. Ce qui n'était pas totalement étonnant. Les lieux étaient déjà pas mal bondés, et un seul de ces types au milieu d'une foule d'enfants curieux et à la langue bien pendue pour certains risquerait de provoquer un accident avant même que les repas n'apparaissent.

 

"– J'ai encore l'impression de rêver…" souffla Léonore sans avoir quitté Voldemort du regard.

 

David roula des yeux.

 

"– Arrête de le fixer."

 

"– Mais il m'intrigue ! Mes parents m'ont toujours raconté qu'il était monstrueux, horrible et dénué d'émotions humaines à tel point qu'il avait cessé d'en être un ! Comment cette description pourrait convenir à l'homme que j'ai en face des yeux ?!"

 

"– Essaye de l'imaginer dans une version d'Ursula de la Petite Sirène et tu le verras autrement." fit Harry en continuant de beurrer sa tartine.

 

Il vit Léonore essayer de faire le tri dans toutes les histoires moldues qu'il leur avait raconté au fil des années. Ses yeux luisirent lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin le récit, puis une horrible grimace déforma ses traits au point de dissimuler ses magnifiques tâches de rousseur quand elle se remémora l'apparence de la sorcière des mers.

 

"– C'est répugnant !" hurla-t-elle en arrêtant _enfin_ de fixer Voldemort. "C'est donc ce que tu fais chaque fois que tu le regardes ?"

 

David s'esclaffa.

 

"– Hé, son nom est _Hariel_ si tu n'as pas encore compris."

 

"– Ne commences pas," gronda le concerné en mâchouillant son pain tartiné.

 

"– Il n'attend que l'opportunité de régler le compte de son ennemi principal qu'est _Ursu-mort_ pour lui avoir volé son prince charmant."

 

Justin ne put se couvrir la bouche à temps pour camoufler son rire. Des projectiles de céréales mâchées volèrent dans le bol de Léonore qui hurla de dégoût. David esquiva le violent coup de coude de son camarade mais réagit trop tard quand une pomme se projeta contre sa joue, lui arrachant un couinement de douleur.

 

"– De quoi parles-tu _darling_ ? Voldemort ne t'a pas encore arraché à moi," roucoula Harry en agrippant la cravate de son voisin.

 

Sans retirer sa main de sa joues légèrement enflée, ce dernier grimaça, ses yeux accusateurs plantés dans les perles émeraudes de son ami.

 

"– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Peut-être suis-je déjà tombé sous son charme éblouissant."

 

"– Si tel était le cas tu seras en train de l'admirer sous toutes les coutures comme Léonore ici présente."

 

"– Je ne l'admire pas !! J'analyse ! Je suis encore sous le choc, vous savez."

 

David haussa un sourcil. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa camarade à côté de Fleur qui observait l'échange d'un air à la fois intrigué et exaspéré, avant de reposer les yeux sur Harry.

 

"– Nous ne sommes pas tous comme Mademoiselle Boison, tu sais. On peut admirer quelqu'un sans papillonner des yeux et le fixer à longueur de journée."

 

"– JE NE L'ADMIRE PAS !"

 

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau, cette fois pour accueillir le groupe que Harry et ses amis attendaient avec hâte. Les nouveaux arrivants passèrent entre les tables la tête haute, les vêtements dénués de plis et impeccablement dressés autour de leur personne à l'égo aussi énorme que les chandeliers d'argent fixés au plafond. Augustin figurait au milieu de la vague d'aristocrates qui attirèrent l'attention du réfectoire tout entier droit sur eux. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

 

Aucun doute que Vontreuil savait exécuter des entrées magistralement dramatiques. S'il n'avait pas été un sorcier, Harry aurait juré qu'il ferait un excellent comédien.

 

Un silence impatient s'était glissé à leur table, rendant les deux filles de leur groupe aussitôt sur leur garde. En particulier Fleur, qui observait maintenant Harry et ses camarades d'un œil suspect. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

 

La directrice de Beauxbâtons se leva de sa chaise et porta un toast en l'honneur de la première journée officielle que Voldemort s'apprêtait à vivre au sein de l'académie. Si sa voix et son visage ne trahissaient aucune contradiction dans ses souhaits de bienvenue pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux en revanche étaient durs et avisés. Elle n'était pas dupe quand aux plans inquiétants et dangereux de l'homme assis à ses côtés.

 

Tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir, certains enthousiastes, d'autres hésitants, et d'autres encore qui se forçaient à imiter leurs camarades par simple mesure de précaution. Même si la dernière catégorie était largement minime. Bien que moins minime que celle de Harry qui, lui, était seulement resté stoïque sur le banc d'un air ennuyé.

 

"– À ton signal," lança Justin sans quitter Augustin des yeux.

 

"– Au signal de quoi ?" demanda Fleur, aussitôt sur ses gardes.

 

Harry l'ignora. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement hocher la tête très discrètement à l'attention de ses deux complices. David se tourna aussitôt vers Justin qui fronça les sourcils.

 

"– Quoi ?"

 

"– Vas-y."

 

"– Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ?!"

 

"– On s'était mis d'accord," soupira le blond.

 

"– Je vais quand même pas y aller tout seul !"

 

"– Hé ! C'est moi qui ai trouvé l'idée. Donc c'est toi qui t'y colles."

 

"– Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?" fit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

 

"– Rien du tout," trancha David, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de l'autre garçon. "On parlait seulement de Justin qui va se grouiller de suivre le plan avant que je ne l'étouffe avec son morceau de pain, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Justin chercha Harry du regard pour qu'il lui vienne en aide mais celui-ci n'avait bien entendu aucune idée de la stratégie qu'ils avaient mis en place, et se contentait seulement de les observer un à un pendant que sa patience diminuait à vue d’œil. Après un long, très long soupir, il se releva brusquement, offrant son regard le plus menaçant sur son camarade en face de lui.

 

"– Très bien, puisque vous insistez. Mais sachez que si ça foire, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes !"

 

C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il s'éloigna de la table pour se diriger vers celle de Vontreuil et ses acolytes. Un poids prit place dans le creux de son ventre, s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il détestait avoir affaire à Vontreuil et tous ses camarades privilégiés. Détestait la moindre interaction avec ce genre de personne qui ne faisait que le juger chaque fois qu'ils tournaient la tête dans sa direction.

 

La France avait beau être un pays diversifié et multiculturel, la mentalité des sorciers n'en restait pas moins inchangée vis-à-vis de leurs lignées.

 

Il serra et desserra les poings, détendit sa légère grimace en guise de sourire et s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'arriver dans le dos de son camarade.

 

"– Vontreuil !"

 

Toutes les discussions autour de la table s'étaient automatiquement arrêtées. Une dizaine de paire d'yeux se plantèrent sur sa personne, et Justin se fit rage pour ne pas couiner et s'enfuir vers ses amis à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 

"– Un des toutous du _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ," cracha Augustin en retroussant les lèvres.

 

Voilà un accueil auquel il s'attendait plus ou moins. Rien d'alarmant jusqu'ici. Sans demander son reste, Justin se fraya une place entre lui et l'un de ses acolytes qui se mit à siffler de colère.

 

"– Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste ?!"

 

"– M'asseoir ?" fit Justin d'un air faussement étonné.

 

"– Même pas en rêve. Jamais je ne laisserai un perdant comme toi s'installer à côté de-"

 

"– Oh, ça va ! Je venais seulement pour demander un petit conseil."

 

Vontreuil, qui s'était également décalé sur le côté pour éviter d'avoir à toucher une espèce de faiblard au sang corrompu tel que lui changea ses traits irrités en un froncement de sourcil.

 

"– Qu'est-ce que tu veux."

 

"– Oh, rien. J'avais juste une petite question…"

 

Vontreuil ne dit rien mais son regard impatient lui ordonna en silence de poursuivre. Plus vite Justin en avait fini avec ses interrogations stupides, plus vite il pourra le faire dégager et continuer son petit-déjeuner en présence du très respecté Dark Lord en toute tranquillité.

 

Justin pencha la tête sur le côté, lançant un rapide coup d’œil vers Voldemort qui observait la salle toute entière avec grand intérêt.

 

"– Je voulais savoir… de quelle façon pourrais-je attirer l’œil du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'après toi ?"

 

Les discussions qui avaient lentement repris autour d'eux se turent une nouvelle fois. Les bouches s'ouvrirent en grand, certaines par surprise, d'autres par moquerie en analysant le garçon de la tête au pied tandis que sa question restait en suspens. Vontreuil fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Un rire sans joie lui échappa, comme s'il ne croyait pas que Justin, _JUSTIN_ , avait osé lui demander une chose pareille.

 

"– C'est Evans qui t'envoie ?"

 

"– Nope. Il vient de m'envoyer balader quand je lui ai posé la question. Tu sais, il n'est pas vraiment fan de Dark Lords et de compétition. Il préfère se la couler douce dans son coin, tu le connais."

 

"– Tch. Un raté restera toujours un raté."

 

Justin ignora l'insulte tout droit dirigée contre son ami. Harry avait l'habitude des brimades de la part de Vontreuil maintenant, et David et lui avaient aussi cessé de réagir depuis qu'ils s'étaient aperçus que le sang-pur ne faisait que régresser chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche contre leur groupe.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

"– Alors ? Une idée pour me pistonner ?"

 

Cette fois, un véritable ricanement sortit de sa gorge et Augustin sembla tout à coup se détendre malgré sa présence.

 

"– Laisse-tomber Garnet, rien de ce que je pourrais te conseiller ne suffirait pour te faire remarquer par Tu-Sais-Qui."

 

"– Oh, allez Vontreuil ! Juste un tout petit truc ! Un indice, un mot, peu importe ! J'ai envie de faire mes preuves, moi aussi."

 

"– Demande à tes chers _amis_ Garnet, car je ne suis certainement pas le tien."

 

"– Ils ne veulent rien me dire, ils pensent que je suis une cause perdue."

 

"– C'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle je suis d'accord avec eux. Maintenant vires de là, ta pathétique présence ne rendra mon café que plus amer."

 

Il s'était emparé de la carafe de café pour le verser dans sa tasse. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour divertir Vontreuil avant qu'il ne se serve de son miel. L'autre garçon à sa droite commença à le tirer violemment.

 

"– Tu n'as pas entendu, maudit Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Dégages ! Ton espèce n'est pas la bienvenue parmi nous."

 

"– Mon espèce est la même que la tienne, Blint. Ton intelligence de crapaud est la seule chose qui nous différencie."

 

Le dénommé Blint vit rouge cette fois. Il sortit sa baguette mais avant même qu'il puisse s'en servir, Augustin lui jeta un regard menaçant qui le stoppa net.

 

"– Le Dark Lord nous observe. Je vous ai dit de vous tenir tranquille devant lui."

 

"– Mais… Augustin ! Ce salopard est-"

 

"– Ça suffit !"

 

L'autre allait pour continuer de protester, mais un dernier regard de la part de Vontreuil le fit taire en un instant. Au moins, Justin devait avouer que leur pire ennemi savait bien tenir ses chiens en laisse. Il réprima un rire et se focalisa sur le jeune homme à sa gauche, les yeux suppliants.

 

Intérieurement, il avait juste envie de lui balancer sa tasse de café à la figure et revenir illico presto vers ses camarades qui espionnaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Malheureusement, il avait une mission à accomplir. Une mission qui allait sûrement lui coûter cher si elle venait à faillir, aussi bien avec Mme Maxime qu'avec ses amis.

 

Oh, et puis merde. Il n'avait jamais clamé être un héro, après tout !

 

"– Alors ?" s'enquit-il auprès de Vontreuil qui finissait de remplir sa tasse de café.

 

Il avait mis le temps, ce crétin.

 

Justin le vit reposer la carafe, le regarder intensément comme pour l'analyser de son œil plus que critique, puis soupirer longuement d'un air aussi exaspéré que ses parents quand il leur apprenait qu'il avait une fois de plus foiré les examens semestriels.

 

"– Écoute-moi bien, Garnet."

 

Sa voix était redevenue impétueuse. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il le jaugea de haut en bas d'un air évident.

 

"– Je vais te montrer un sort qui pourrait préalablement te faire remarquer le temps d'une demi-seconde, mais je ne peux garantir ta réussite sur un sort aussi… compliqué pour ton faible niveau. Tu es prêt ?"

 

Augustin sortit sa baguette et sous les yeux faussement émerveillés de Justin, l'agita lentement dans les airs en annonçant un _Aguamenti_ haut et fort. Un jet d'eau gracieux apparut au milieu de la table et virevolta doucement sous l'influence de l'adolescent triomphant. Son regard pétillant passa de sa baguette à Justin sans quitter son air débordant de fierté ,digne d'un elfe de maison qui venait de se faire complimenter.

 

Sa comparaison mentale faillit lui faire lâcher un rire et Justin se mordit les joues pour ne pas foutre le plan en l'air.

 

"– WOUAH !"

 

"– Tch. Même le plus stupide des moldus saurait le faire," cracha Blint en direction de son voisin indésirable.

 

Justin l'ignora royalement.

 

"– Moi aussi je veux le faire !"

 

"– Une prochaine fois, peut-être ? Tu n'as pas l'air du genre de personne à réussir les choses du premier coup–"

 

"– C'était quoi déjà ? Agomenti ? Aquamétis ?"

 

"– Garnet…" gronda Augustin en sentant son impatience grimper à toute vitesse.

 

Cet idiot allait finir par prononcer n'importe quoi et faire exploser leur table !

 

"– Va t'entraîner ailleurs. Je ne veux pas que tes bêtises gâchent encore plus mon déjeuner que ta présence actuelle."

 

Sans prêter attention à l'insulte subtilement glissée dans l'irritation de son ennemi, Justin fit la sourde oreille tout en remuant sa baguette dans tous les sens sous l’œil amusé de ses deux amis un peu plus loin qui observaient le moindre de ses gestes.

 

Harry était prêt à agir. Il avait déjà sa baguette pointée dans leur direction, camouflée dans sa manche loin du regard de Fleur qui ne les quittait pas du regard.

 

David se retenait de s'esclaffer en voyant le magnifique jeu d'acteur de son ami qui avait une sorte de talent naturel quand il s'agissait de faire tourner quelqu'un en bourrique. Aucun doute là-dessus, il était de loin le meilleur choix pour accomplir leur mission de distraction. Ça, et le fait bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se frotter à cette tête à claque qui n'avait que son nom et celui du Dark Lord à la bouche.

 

"– Voldemort les observe," constata David, tandis qu'un poids invisible et désagréable s'appuyait contre ses tripes.

 

"– Parfait. Un obstacle de moins."

 

"– Un obstacle de moins pour quoi ?" demanda Léonore en devançant la blonde à ses côtés.

 

L'expression sur son visage mit la puce à l'oreille des deux sorcières. Il s'agissait du même sourire qu'il arborait toujours juste avant qu'un ' _accident_ ' ne se produise quelques instants plus tard.

 

"– Tu vas voir."

 

"– Harry," gronda Fleur qui se tourna entièrement vers le concerné pour avoir toute son attention, "je te préviens, si tu–"

 

Elle n'aura jamais pu finir sa phrase au final, car l'instant d'après, un énorme " _AQUAMENTIS !_ " s'éleva dans le réfectoire suivi d'une explosion de jet d'eau et d'étincelles qui jaillirent de la baguette de Justin. C'est dans une cacophonie hilarante que la table de Vontreuil se transforma en désastre causé par la soi-disant maladresse du pauvre sang-mêlé. Augustin s'était relevé dans un bond pour éviter d'être touché par les restes d'eau et d'étincelles bouillantes qui continuaient d'éclater tout autour d'eux.

 

Harry choisit ce moment pour agir. Planqué derrière les rires et les hoquets de surprise des tables avoisinantes, il murmura l'incantation cruciale en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une sensation vrombissante se fit ressentir dans sa main gauche qui tenait précédemment sa concoction personnelle.

 

Quand il baissa les yeux vers sa paume, c'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il aperçut le pot de miel d'Augustin innocemment posé entre ses doigts possessifs. Ils avaient réussi.

 

Il hocha la tête vers David qui imita alors la même expression que lui quand il traduit son geste comme une victoire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Justin pour lui faire signe de revenir. Le pauvre paraissait aussi désemparé que les amis de Vontreuil qui finissaient de réparer les minuscules dégâts. Il déguerpit rapidement de la zone dangereuse avant de se faire cibler par leurs baguettes et retourna à sa place, la main sur son cœur battant.

 

"– Oh Merlin, plus jamais."

 

"– Tu as été formidable Justin. Un vrai chef."

 

"– Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi à fond dans ton rôle !" s'exclama David en lui tapant violemment le dos.

 

"– Quoi ?"

 

"– Je dois dire que c'était brillant," affirma Harry dans un sourire carnassier.

 

"– De quoi vous parlez ? J'ai juste voulu essayer le sortilège de Vontreuil, je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi catastrophique !"

 

Harry et David se clignèrent des yeux, tout à coup silencieux. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et la question muette s'échangea entre leurs regards pendant qu'un mécanisme invisible s'enclencha dans leur esprit. Est-ce Justin avait sérieusement….?

 

Tandis que ce dernier continuait de couiner dans son coin, le menton posé devant son verre de jus de fruit, les yeux d'Augustin jetèrent des éclairs en direction de leur groupe. Plus aucune trace du sort maladroit n'apparaissait sur leur table, et les discussions, bien que plus amères et tendues que tout à l'heure, reprirent progressivement. Dans une sombre promesse de représailles envers l'idiot de sans-mêlé, il attrapa violemment son pot de miel pour le verser dans sa tasse devenue tiède.

 

Il n'attendit pas de mélanger cette fois. Il avait réellement besoin de caféine ce matin s'il voulait rester opérationnel tout le reste de la journée afin de faire excellente impression auprès des hommes de Voldemort. Il s'occupera de Garnet plus tard. Sa seule mission aujourd'hui était de rester calme et concentré jusqu'à la fin des cours.

 

Il prit une gorgée de café, s'arrêtant immédiatement quand il découvrit le goût étranger sur son palais comparé à d'habitude. Le liquide noirâtre avait une arôme salé. Depuis quand les cafés étaient salés ? Il avait pourtant rajouté du miel…

 

Il attrapa le pot pour confirmer ses doutes et ses yeux se figèrent sur l'objet en question qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'il prenait habituellement. Il fronça les sourcils.

 

"– Qu'ezzzt-ce que…?"

 

Horrifié, Augustin plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, incertain quant au son qui venait d'en sortir. Il ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte, car ses voisins lui jetèrent un coup d’œil étrange.

 

"– Augustin ? Ça va ?"

 

"– Bien zzzzûr que zzza va !"

 

Tout le monde autour de lui ouvrirent grands les yeux. Lui y compris. Il se redressa subitement, manquant presque de faire renverser son café sur la nappe soyeuse. Son regard paniqué passa de ses camarades à sa table aux visages incrédules des professeurs et de Voldemort –qui lui, parvenait à masquer son incrédulité derrière un haussement de sourcil interrogé– puis à tous les autres élèves du réfectoire qui le fixaient d'un air complètement ahuri.

 

"– Zzz'est un complot ! Que le coupable se dénonzzzze zzzur-le-champ !!"

 

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car l'instant d'après, des fous rires éclatèrent quelques tables plus loin, et les yeux tranchants de leur victime alla se poser sur Harry et ses amis qui ne pouvaient plus contenir leurs larmes devant un tel spectacle. Ce fut comme si un mécanisme venait de s'enclencher dans l'esprit de Vontreuil.

 

Bouillant de rage, il se redressa brusquement du banc sans prêter attention à tous les spectateurs dont il avait encore l'attention.

 

"– EVANZZZZ !"

 

 _Oh par Merlin !_ s'exclama mentalement Harry qui commençait à manquer de souffle. Rien que d'entendre son nom suffisait à lui faire remonter une nouvelle vague de rire incontrôlables.

 

Augustin commença à avancer vers leur table, le nez soufflant comme un taureau, prêt à bondir vers eux.

 

"– M-Merde…!" bégaya ce dernier entre deux rires, suivit par ses amis qui se dépêchèrent de se relever.

 

"– Je zzzzais que zzzz'est toi ! Maudit zzzang-de-bourbe ! Je vais te tuer !!"

 

"– Harry. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense."

 

Harry lança un énorme sourire à sa chère camarade crispée qui lui planta un regard rempli d'accusation et de colère auquel il resta indifférent, tellement la situation était hilarante.

 

"– D-Désolé Fleur. Je t'expliquerai."

 

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry et ses deux comparses filèrent en vitesse sous les rires et les exclamations des élèves du réfectoire qui ne loupaient pas une seule miette. Les toutous de Vontreuil imitèrent leur leader et se précipitèrent vers les fauteurs de troubles, déjà en train de passer les grandes portes.

 

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite à travers tout Beauxbâtons, des lancers de sorts qui volèrent dans tous les sens entre les deux camps tandis que l'écho des 'EVAAANZZZ !' s'élevèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'au début de leur premier cours.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

La potion fit effet toute la journée. Durant les dix heures qui suivirent, Augustin garda la bouche constamment fermée sans piper mot à personne, se contentant seulement de hocher la tête ou de fusiller le groupe de Harry du regard en le maudissant en silence. Malheureusement pour le pauvre sang-pur, cette petite farce avait atteint les oreilles du château tout entier, obligeant les plus curieux à essayer de le faire parler par pur sadisme. Une seule fois, un élève de cinquième année a réussi à lui faire sortir deux mots.

 

Dans sa rage, Augustin lui a lancé un vilain 'crache-limace' remastérisé à sa sauce. Le pauvre garçon s'est vu cracher des limaces non seulement par la bouche, mais par d' _autres endroits_ que personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

 

Mis à part ce merveilleux évènement, le reste de la journée fut beaucoup plus stressant que la normale. Les hommes de mains de Voldemort se sont comme prévu retrouvés dans les classes des septièmes années. Ils observèrent en silence les élèves qui prenaient pour certains, prenaient des notes pour la toute première fois de leur vie. Les professeurs étaient on ne peut plus ravis d'avoir des cours aussi calmes et des élèves aussi studieux ayant la soudaine rage d'apprendre et de réussir.

 

Seul quelques uns parvenaient à rester à peu près eux-mêmes. Hariel mis à part, une fille de son cours d'herbologie s'était mise à siffler contre un Mangemort qui avait voulu observer son travail de plus près. Harry s'était retrouvé agréablement surpris, et il se fit une note mentale d'aller lui parler prochainement.

 

Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Aline ? Eileen ?

 

Au cours des jours qui s'écoulèrent plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, Harry s'était aperçu que la paisible angoisse cachée au fond de ses tripes avait provoqué un changement d'attitude chez lui. Il était devenu plus observant, plus aux aguets. Il prenait conscience d'élèves qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués avant aujourd'hui, de leurs noms, leurs habitudes, tout. Il analysait leurs comportements, essayait de deviner lequel d'entre eux allait devenir le futur Mangemort tant rêvé que voulait leur Lord incontesté.

 

Il était même venu à faire des pari avec Justin.

 

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Une fois de plus, sa minuscule influence avait poussé David et Justin à devenir plus distants avec leur entourage. Les trois s'étaient terrés dans l'ombre de Beauxbâtons, et pas seulement pour esquiver la vengeance d'Augustin qui n'attendait que le moment parfait pour prendre sa revanche, mais surtout pour éviter le regard des hommes de mains de Voldemort et Voldemort lui-même.

 

Harry savait que c'était stupide. David avait tout pour attirer leur attention. Il lui suffirait juste d'exposer son rang et ses liens familiaux pour que leur intérêt se dirige vers lui. Il savait que ses parents étaient extrêmement sceptiques quant au gouvernement britannique et le Dark Lord à leur tête, mais aucun des deux ne se seraient opposés à leur fils bien-aimé s'il avait voulu faire ses preuves auprès de leur ennemi.

 

Cependant, David restait fidèle à Harry. Il savait son ami raisonné, et depuis leur grande amitié florissante jamais il n'avait douté de ses paroles ou de son point de vue concernant Voldemort. Justin avait suivi le mouvement un peu après l'arrivée de David. Le garçon aussi naïf que borné s'était tout de suite rallié aux piliers que représentaient ses deux camarades.

 

Ils avaient été les premiers à accepter ses maladresses, son impuissance et son inaptitude à apprendre au même rythme que les autres. Ils formaient un trio un peu brut et bancal, mais ça leur était égal. Ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, et c'était tout ce qui leur importait.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

La présence du Mangemort à trois tables de la sienne le mettait hors de lui. L'homme avait le culot de fixer les gens comme s'il observait des primates incivilisés, de jeter un coup d’œil sur leur travail et retrousser les lèvres de façon dédaigneuse, faisant autant d'effet que s'il venait de cracher dans leur chaudron. Ses yeux aussi noirs que ses vêtements et son être tout entier donnait l'impression d'un spectre vengeur venu maudire les élèves du cours de Potions.

 

Harry se fit rage pour ne pas laisser son regard rester trop longtemps sur l'adulte qui n'avait même pas conscience de son existence. C'était l'un des deux plus proches de Voldemort, celui qui les avait surpris dans le couloir il y a trois jours et qui lui avait agrippé le bras au point de manquer de lui laisser des traces bleus sur sa peau. Il grinça des dents quand il le vit déambuler entre les tables et les chaudrons sans même un regard pour les élèves qui se crispaient à son approche.

 

"– Je n'aimerait pas être à la place de celui que tu dévisages."

 

À côté de lui, Fleur avait ses orbes azurées plantées dans les siennes, à la recherche d'un détail qui pourrait combler sa curiosité. Hariel haussa les épaules.

 

"– J'en ai ras-le-bol de les voir se pavaner comme s'ils possédaient Beauxbâtons."

 

"– Ça m'énerve autant que toi, Harry. Mais il est vrai la France n'est pas entièrement indépendante du pouvoir de Tu-Sais-Qui, et cette école ne fait pas exception à la règle."

 

"– Mme Maxime dirige cette école. Mme Maxime fait le nécessaire pour notre épanouissement et notre futur de sorciers ! Pas lui, pas _eux_. Jamais Beauxbâtons ne leur appartiendra, je peux te le jurer."

 

"– Ne vas pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras par la suite."

 

"– Que veux-tu que je fasses de toute façon ? Mes seules options du moment sont de rester planqué et baisser les yeux."

 

Il reprit sa découpe de pétales de Lys. Son couteau cogna violemment contre le bois de la table dans un rythme saccadé.

 

"– Quand je finirai mes études je ferai en sorte de pousser David à devenir Ministre de la Magie et bloquer toutes les avances manipulatrices de cet enfoiré de tyran."

 

"– Harry ! Ils peuvent t'entendre !" s'indigna Fleur dans un choc à moitié étranglé.

 

Et comme pour souligner l'inquiétude de son amie, la tête du Mangemort à l'accoutrement funèbre se tourna sévèrement dans leur direction. Harry détourna aussitôt le regard, faisant mine de balancer grossièrement ses miettes de pétales dans le liquide bouillant. Fleur grimaça devant le manque de soin qu'avait Harry vis-à-vis de la préparation de leur potion.

 

Soupirant, elle secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré avant de s'y mettre à son tour. La classe était retombée dans un silence inconfortable pendant que le professeur énonçait les étapes finales de la concoction. Les plus avancés d'entre eux avaient s'occupaient déjà de finir de mélanger, tandis que d'autres peinaient encore à obtenir la bonne couleur de préparation, ajoutant et rajoutant des épines de porc-épic jusqu'à obtenir une blancheur impeccable.

 

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Harry fut l'étrange fumée sortant du chaudron d'une rouquine trois rang devant lui. Une matière noire et furibonde sortait du liquide et la jeune fille avait les yeux froncés, cherchant de quoi arranger la potion qui n'avait plus du tout l'air de celle qu'ils devaient réaliser à ce jour.

 

Ce fut les bulles visqueuses et de plus en plus grosses qui le mit immédiatement en alerte. Tout le monde semblait concentrés sur leur propre préparation pour se douter de quoi que ce soit, et le professeur était parti aider un élève au fond de la classe.

 

"– Fleur," appela-t-il sans quitter la rousse des yeux. "Va voir Lucie, je crois qu'on a un problème."

 

"– Quoi ?"

 

"– Ne pose pas de questions, elle va-"

 

Avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, la prénommée Lucie se retourna brusquement vers son voisin, faisant accidentellement renverser son pot d'encre de son coude. Le liquide noir jaillit sur la table et poursuivit sa course jusqu'au bord, jusqu'à goutter dans le chaudron en ébullition.

 

Un bruit de vapeur fut le seul signal qui émergea de la préparation avant que le désastre n'arrive. Lucie se mit à hurler, et tout le monde autour d'elle réagirent dans une vitesse affolante en s'écartant de leur camarade. Les bulles avaient pris une teinte noirâtre et leur éclaboussures rongèrent le bois de la table, ainsi que tous les objets qu'ils venaient de toucher.

 

De l'acide.

 

"– Tout le monde, sortez tout de suite !" hurla le professeur.

 

Le cri soudain de l'adulte responsable eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde se mit à hurler et à se marcher dessus pour atteindre la sortie. Harry hurlait à Fleur de faire de même et s'apprêta à la suivre lorsqu'il aperçut la rousse immobile, toujours à la même place.

 

Ses yeux sous le choc étaient figés sur le liquide dangereux qui allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Un jet d'acide se propulsa à travers la classe, aussitôt arrêté par le Mangemort que Harry maudissait depuis le début du cours. Un autre jet sortit du chaudron, puis un autre, et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion d'acide n'éclate en multitudes de jets puissants qui partirent dans tous les sens.

 

"– LUCIE !"

 

Sans réfléchir, il courut jusqu'à sa table en évitant les projections mortelles, ignorant sa panique lorsqu'une goutte du liquide fit disparaître un bout de son pantalon. Il attrapa Lucie par le bras. Son contact soudain parut lui faire rependre ses esprits. Ses yeux grands ouverts se posèrent sur lui et un hoquet de terreur resta coincé dans sa gorge au moment où elle voulut crier à l'aide.

 

C'est alors qu'une giclée d'acide se propulsa droit dans leur direction. Harry sut qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il œilla le Mangemort une minuscule fraction de secondes, s'assurant que ce dernier était occupé à protéger les élèves restants des jets mortels qui ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas.

 

" _Protego_."

 

Il l'avait à peine murmuré, mais ça lui suffit pour faire apparaître une barrière magique d'une forme bleue à moitié opaque. Elle s'étendit suffisamment pour les protéger tous les deux, arrêtant la projection qui s'évanouit dans les airs au contact du bouclier à peine visible.

 

Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Faisant rapidement disparaître le sort de protection, il traîna Lucie à travers la classe pour atteindre la porte.

 

"– Harry !"

 

Il avait à peine mit le pied à l'extérieur qu'il fut immédiatement assaillit par son amie qui l'entoura dans une étreinte protectrice.

 

"– Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?! Oh Merlin, je t'ai vu courir vers Lucie sans prévenir et…!"

 

"– Du calme, je vais bien !" tenta désespérément Harry pour la rassurer.

 

Il lui rendit son étreinte malgré lui comme pour appuyer ses propos. Fleur ne le relâcha que pour se tourner vers Lucie et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien non plus. Celle-ci était au bord de l'évanouissement. Son teint pâle et ses yeux à vitreux suffirent à Fleur pour solliciter le professeur et demander à ce qu'elle soit immédiatement transférée à l'infirmerie.

 

Chose qui fut appliquée pour tous les autres élèves blessés, même ceux à peine égratignés.

 

C'est avec soulagement qu'il observa le Mangemort depuis l'entrée en train de murmurer des incantations inaudibles en direction du chaudron, faisant peut à peu cesser les explosions dangereuses jusqu'à ce que plus rien de sorte du pot de métal. Mais son plus grand soulagement fut sa réussite à venir en aide à sa camarade sans qu'aucun des partisans de Voldemort ni aucun de ses camarades n'assiste à sa minuscule démonstration de magie sans baguette.

 

Lui-même n'en avait pas pris conscience tout de suite, mais il n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de sortir son arme pour la diriger contre le danger au moment le plus critique. Personne n'avait remarqué. Aucun témoin ne l'avait vu. C'est donc dans un soulagement invisible qu'il suivit ses camarades jusqu'à leurs quartiers communs sous les ordres du professeur et des Mangemorts qui prenaient un malin plaisir à donner des directives.

 

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était qu'il se trompait gravement. Il y avait bien un témoin. Un seul.

 

Et ce témoin reposait désormais à l'infirmerie, inconscient, sans savoir qu'il allait bientôt attirer l'attention d'un Dark Lord dangereusement curieux.

 

 

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La potion donnée à Augustin Vontreuil est de la "Sermonanguis". Anguis = serpent ; Sermone = langue (totalement inventée par mes soins)  
> Au début je voulais carrément faire en sorte que Vontreuil ait une langue fourchue mais finalement j'ai seulement gardé le zozotement. Peut-être pour une prochaine fois ? *smirk*
> 
> Si vous voyez des fautes d'anglais, n'hésitez pas à m'informer pour que je puisse corriger ! Je ne suis pas bilingue donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous ponde des phrases de génie in english...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter et agresser le bouton des kudos ! ~ 
> 
> Bref. Prochain chapitre : La couverture d'Harry est sur le point de se briser. Rien n'échappe à Voldy.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry a fini d'être invisible. Voldemort prend les devants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous d'avoir été patients jusque-là. L'inspiration fait des vas et viens mais elle n'a pas complètement disparu ! Merci pour vos kudos et vos reviews !
> 
>  
> 
> \- Spécificités vélanes un peu inventées dans ce chapitre.  
> \- J'ai mis le mot "Sir" à la place de Monsieur un moment parce que je me suis dit que "monsieur" pour Voldemort ça faisait un peu bizarre...

 

  
Il se laissa lourdement retomber sur son fauteuil. Ses traits tendus restèrent crispés sur son visage ferme. Les multiples rides apparentes autour de ses yeux et ses fossettes jamais visibles sur ses expressions souvent trop froides semblaient s'être accumulées au fil des jours passés à Beauxbâtons. 

Severus ne trouvait plus le repos depuis sa venue. Ou disons qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à le retrouver depuis ce fameux incident au réfectoire qui avait marqué le coup pendant plusieurs jours. Des images douloureuses et désagréables tournaient en boucle dans son esprit depuis deux jours sans répit. 

Des images de Poudlard. De son entourage il y a une dizaine d'années. Des visages avec et sans noms défilaient un par un. Des visages avec et sans nostalgie. Des yeux verts, des cheveux roux. Puis des yeux bleus, des rictus, des rires et des moqueries sans fin qui l'avaient conduit à devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Sa mâchoire se tendit quand ces souvenirs revinrent le frapper en pleine tête. Pas même la meilleure barrière d'occlumencie ne pouvait les tenir éloignés. Ils se frayèrent un passage comme des lances transperçant un mur de verre, les éclats se répandant à l'intérieur sans épargner le moindre recoin. 

Il pensait en avoir fini avec ces images depuis longtemps. Mais elles avaient recommencé à apparaître depuis la première nuit dans cet endroit. Depuis qu'il avait croisé ces yeux émeraudes éclatants qui l'avaient pétrifiés comme s'il s'était retrouvé devant un Basilic sorti de nulle part. Il avait cru apercevoir des cheveux roux un infime instant après s'être fait piégé dans ces orbes mortelles, mais il était tombé sur une chevelure noire aussi sauvage qu'un océan en pleine tempête. 

Les mêmes que…

Snape serra les poings. Il pouvait entendre un écho lointain, moqueur et enfantin, l'appelant par son surnom détestable comme pour le hanter. 

Il avait cru halluciner. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il s'agissait d'une pure coïncidence qui l'avait seulement déstabilisé sur le coup. Il se força à accepter la même raison lorsque la magie du jeune garçon se manifesta tel un brasier ardent sans crier gare. Une coïncidence, rien de plus.

Il ne l'avait pas revu après ça. Ni entendu parler de lui une seule fois. Pas même l'écho d'un gamin aux mauvaises manières et aux yeux aussi mortels qu'un Impardonnable. Pas même la silhouette de cet effronté avec cet espèce de buisson à la place des cheveux en classe ou dans les couloirs. Oui, c'était ça. Une simple coïncidence. Un hasard. 

Et pourtant…

Cette faible illusion sur laquelle il reposait se brisa en mille morceaux lorsque l'incident se produisit. Tout était parfaitement normal ce jour-là, les élèves mangeaient et riaient entre eux comme les idiots insouciants qu'ils étaient tous, sans qu'aucun n'ait conscience de la menace mortelle sous forme humaine assise à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, cette même menace qu'ils essayaient inconsciemment d'impressionner. 

Tout s'effondra d'un seul coup. Un garçon, le même qu'il avait aperçu la veille avec les autres impertinents remua sa baguette sans aucune grâce en beuglant le nom d'un sort aussi stupide qu'inexistant. Tout s'accéléra très vite. Il courut rejoindre sa table pendant que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de limiter ses dégâts. Chose qui leur prit une foutue longue minute qui aurait pu se réduire à dix secondes si ces simples d'esprit avaient eu un tant soit peu de jugeote ! 

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui a fait basculer l'illusion de Severus, oh non. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit les mots du Sang-Pur en face de lui, son cheveu sur la langue et son expression horrifiée que l'adulte oublia complètement comment respirer. 

Derrière l'expression du jeune sorcier, Severus vit une réplique de lui-même trente ans en arrière, avec les mêmes sourires mauvais et amusés tout autour de lui tandis qu'il venait de se faire piéger par cette bande d'idiots pourris gâtés dénués d'intelligence. L'histoire se répétait à nouveau, et l'instigateur de cette farce ridicule n'était autre que...

_'EVANZZZ !'_

Evans. 

Evans. EvansEvansEvans. Même chez les nés-moldus ce nom n'était pas si courant. Un nom d'origine anglaise qui plus est, et qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier de toute sa vie malgré tous ses efforts pour y parvenir. Son regard s'était alors porté sur l'interpellé et Severus fut à peine surpris de retrouver le même garçon que la veille, celui qu'il avait failli confondre avec cette femme malgré la flagrante différence… excepté ses yeux.

Salazar, cela devait être une plaisanterie. Ça ne pouvait être réel. Après toutes ces années écoulées depuis la tragédie, ce n'était que maintenant, en France, en plein milieu d'un évènement sur le point de chambouler l'ordre de l'Europe et bientôt du Monde, qu'ils avaient fini par retrouver Harry Potter. 

Non. Pas eux. Seulement lui, Severus Snape, avait trouvé Harry Potter. Car personne d'autre que lui dans cette salle n'avait découvert la supercherie. Personne n'aurait pu de toute manière, à moins d'avoir connu les Potter et avoir fait le lien avec la potion dont le sang-pur en train d'enrager avait été victime. 

Severus n'avait rien dit de tout le reste de la journée. Constamment pâle, il avait craint de se retrouver nez à nez avec le fameux Evans, que le Dark Lord soit à ses côté et ne réalise par on-ne-sait quel moyen qu'il avait en face de lui l'enfant qu'il avait passé seize longues années à traquer. Oh, Voldemort ne disait plus un mot sur cette histoire et quiconque osait braver le tabou pour mentionner le simple nom de Potter se faisait aussitôt torturer pendant de longues heures, mais Snape savait plus que tout. 

Il savait que Voldemort n'avait pas abandonné les recherches. Il le savait en vie, caché, prêt à attaquer à tout instant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était que son ennemi prophétisé se trouvait entre ces mêmes murs qui l'entouraient. 

Oh Salazar. 

D'une main tremblante, il s'empara de son verre sur la table à proximité du fauteuil. Severus but deux grosses gorgées avant de reposer l'objet dans un bruit sec. 

Harry Potter.

Evans.

Que faisait-il à Beauxbâtons ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fui quand il avait appris que Voldemort allait fouler le sol de son école ? Pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon ? Était-il au moins au courant de son rôle dans la prophétie ? De ce que représentait Voldemort pour lui ? 

Dans sa frustration, Severus s'empara d'une poignée de ses cheveux aussi sombres que ses pensées chamboulées. Ses doigts crispés redressèrent les mèches noires en arrière. La situation était catastrophique. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Dark Lord découvrir l'identité de Harry Potter. Non pas dû à son ancien rôle d'espion au service d'Albus Dumbledore qui avait coûté la vie de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, et que son ancien devoir soit resté encré en lui depuis tout ce temps, loin de là. Mais seulement dû au fait que cet enfant était bien la seule chose restante laissée derrière Lily Evans. Ça, et peut-être l'idée de voir Voldemort torturer un enfant encore innocent lui laissait un arrière-goût amer derrière son masque de servant loyal et imperturbable.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser Potter se faire tuer aux mains du Lord. Il trouverait un moyen, n'importe lequel, mais il ferait tout pour détourner les yeux de son Maître le temps de leur séjour en France. 

Si c'était le dernier devoir à accomplir en tant qu'ancien adepte de la Lumière, alors soit. 

Ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que le garçon reste en dehors du regard de Voldemort durant les derniers jours de leur temps à Beauxbâtons. Cependant, il semblait être trop tard pour souhaiter une pareille chose. Severus le savait déjà. Il l'avait vu. Ces yeux rouges brûlant d'excitation avaient suivi le jeune sorcier jusqu'aux portes du réfectoire. Et même quand celui-ci avait disparu derrière les lourds battants, le Dark Lord n'avait pas détourné les yeux de l'entrée jusqu'à la fin du repas. 

Evans n'allait plus être invisible très longtemps. 

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Ses pas légers et à peine audibles traversaient le château de Beauxbâtons avec une grâce sans pareille. Ils résonnaient à peine dans ce silence calmement sinistre, jouant une mélodie inaudible dans les allées désertes. Les tableaux endormis ne le virent même pas passer, son ombre défilant sur leurs visages inconscients. 

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il poussa le battant et s'engouffra dans la pièce agréablement tempérée, où chaud et froid s'effaçaient pour laisser place à une tiédeur plaisante pour le bien-être de ses patients. Patients qui s'élevaient actuellement au nombre de trois, répartis ici et là dans les lits blancs de la pièce dans lesquels ils étaient paisiblement endormis.  

Ses yeux rouges balayèrent la salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur l'unique patiente qu'il considérait temporairement digne d'intérêt. Il s'avança en silence avant de s'arrêter au bord du matelas, fixant la jeune fille dont les mèches blondes scintillaient presque face aux rayons de la demi-lune à travers la vitre dépourvue de rideaux. Et comme si sa soudaine présence l'avait avertie, la sorcière sortit de son sommeil dans un sursaut paniqué. 

Elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la forme et le visage de Voldemort que ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire, doigt posé contre ses lèvres. Retenant un souffle, Lucie hocha faiblement la tête, non sans parvenir à détourner le regard de ces orbes sanglantes qui semblaient rivées droit sur son âme. Son corps pâlissant fut parcourut d'un long frisson incontrôlable qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'adulte. Sans même fouiller dans son esprit il pouvait déceler la surprise et le choc mélangés à un minuscule plaisir d'avoir l'entière attention du fameux Dark Lord dont le nom était sur toutes les lèvres depuis lundi.

Voldemort retint un rictus devant sa panique évidente. Ses yeux refusaient de cligner, comme si fermer les paupières la condamnerait à une mort inévitable que le Dark Lord se ferait un plaisir de lui offrir. L'homme voulut claquer sa langue face à cette idée ridicule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cligner des yeux pour la tuer. Si tel était son but, elle aurait cessé de respirer avant même qu'il pénètre dans l'infirmerie. 

Il s'approcha d'avantage, observant avec léger amusement les marques minuscules provoquées par l'incident d'aujourd'hui. L'incident aussi étrange que stupide causé par cette même sorcière qu'il avait devant les yeux, presque sur le point de mouiller son lit face à l'aura destructrice que Voldemort dégageait malgré lui. 

Tch. Que pouvait-il y faire si des faibles à la magie sous-développée n'étaient pas capables de supporter une once de son flux magique qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de réduire ? Beauxbâtons était devenu bien déplorable. 

"– Silence," commanda doucement Voldemort quand Lucie s'était mise à lâcher des couinements apeurés. 

Satisfait de la voir obéir instantanément, il plaça ses mains contre ses joues et se pencha jusqu'à frôler leurs fronts. Lucie oublia comment respirer. La proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres la paralysa sans même que ce dernier ait besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. 

Elle ne sut dire si son cœur s'était arrêté dû à sa panique, ou si le charme mortel que possédait le sorcier le plus dangereux du Monde y était pour quelque chose. 

"– Bien," dit-il en resserrant sa prise. _"Legilimens."_

 

* * *

  
"– Argh..!"

Harry porta une main sur son front. Un juron franchit ses lèvres, attirant le regard mauvais de son professeur d'Astronomie en pleine explication sur les astres et leurs effets sur la manipulation des Potions selon leurs placements. Quelque chose dont Harry n'avait cure puisque de toute façon les potions et lui étaient voués à se haïr jusqu'à la toute fin. 

Cependant son actuel problème ne s'agissait pas de potion, mais de cette foutue cicatrice qui avait décidé de se manifester pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Cela faisait une trentaine de minutes qu'il la sentait brûler sur sa peau comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était en train de la rouvrir en retraçant sa forme avec un outil invisible. 

"– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

"– Juste un petit mal de tête, rien de grave."

De sacrés balivernes que Fleur refusa aussitôt de croire, bien évidemment. Elle fronça les sourcils, de la même manière qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale ou lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. 

"– Harry. Si tu es blessé à cause de ce qui s'est produit en cours de potions tu devrais-"

Il lâcha un soupir. 

"– Ça fait dix fois que je te dis que je ne suis pas blessé, Fleur. Tout va bien."

"– Tu t'es pris un jet d'acide de plein fouet !"

"– Jet d'acide qui ne m'a jamais atteint tu te souviens ?"

"– Ça n'a pas empêché Lucie de se faire emmener à l'infirmerie ! Peut-être que tu as reçu des résidus sans le savoir, ou bien…"

"– Mec, va juste à l'infirmerie. Elle ne te lâchera pas une seule seconde avant d'être sûre que tu ne sois pas en train de mourir à petit feu."

Fleur lança un regard noir en direction de David à sa droite. 

"– Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne mourrai pas avant de t'avoir offert ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je t'ai promis un truc sensationnel pour cette année, non ?"

"– Hariel Evans. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien de votre part cette année. Vous m'avez bien assez gâtée les autres fois, et votre seule présence me suffit amplement pour un évènement aussi futile."

"– Futile ! Elle a dit _futile_ !" s'indigna faussement David dans un murmure étouffé. 

Harry et Justin prirent part à son indignation en imitant son air offusqué. 

"– Blasphème !" s'exclama Harry, "Un anniversaire est l'évènement principal de toute existence où se mêlent surprises, amis, fête et décadence !"

"– Exactement ! C'est le seul moment où les limites n'existent plus !" soutint Justin avec des lumières dans les yeux. 

"– Peu importe ce que tu diras, très chère. On te traînera s'il le faut mais tu fêteras ce jour que tu le veuilles ou non !"

"– Parole de sorcier," conclut David en partageant un regard entendu avec les deux garçons.

La blonde se fit rage pour ne pas se masser les tempes. Où était Léonore lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'instiguer un tant soit peu de bon sens dans les cerveaux corrompus de ces trois imbéciles ? Elle relâcha un souffle sans le vouloir et détourna les yeux, faisant mine de suivre le cours comme si de rien était.

"– Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais pas de cadeau."

"– Vous avez entendu les gars ? Pas de cadeau," sourit sombrement Harry à l'attention des deux autres qui firent de même. 

"– Et nous pouvons faire _tout ce que nous voulons_."

"– Aucune limite !!" hurla joyeusement Justin qui se prit le regard noir du Professeur en train d'ajuster le télescope principal de la tour. 

"– Avec des limites !" s'empressa de rectifier Fleur, mais en vain.

Ses paroles atteignirent les oreilles d'un sourd tandis que David et Justin exécutèrent un high-five complice. De son côté Harry força un rictus en observant ses amis pendant que son esprit était encore focalisé sur la douleur de sa cicatrice. Il était fier d'avoir dévié le sujet de la conversation, mais cela ne changeait rien à sa marque qui persistait à lui brûler le front. Sa soudaine réaction n'était pas normale. Et tout portait à croire que le Dark Lord y était très certainement pour quelque chose. 

Il faut que j'en parle à Sirius, pensa-t-il en levant inconsciemment les yeux vers les millions de points lumineux répartis dans le ciel obscur. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

"– Hariel !"

Interrompu dans son élan en direction de la volière, ce dernier se retourna vers une minuscule tête blonde qui traversait le couloir du château jusqu'à le rattraper, le souffle court. Le jeune garçon posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration, avant de relever ses yeux foncés sur Harry qui le dévisagea d'un air étonné.

"– Thomas ?"

"– Loué soit Merlin, je croyais ne jamais te retrouver avant mon cour d'Art Magique !"

"– Tu me cherchais ?"

"– Pas moi, mais Adam. Il m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il s'occupait de ce que tu lui avais demandé. Tout sera en place pour demain soir, il veut seulement s'assurer qu'il aura son paiement comme il se doit."

"– Génial," sourit Harry d'un air triomphant, "Dis-lui qu'il aura sa récompense comme promis. Je le verrai demain soir."

"– Ça marche. Tu vas à la volière ?" demanda subitement Thomas en jetant un coup d’œil à l'enveloppe dans sa main. Harry hocha la tête, et le plus petit poursuivit, "Est-ce que ça t'embêterait de nourrir Pivo pour moi aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller le voir depuis et il a fait un long voyage la veille…"

"– Pas de soucis, je m'en occupe."

"– Super ! Tu te souviens de lui ? C'est une chouette grise–"

"– Aussi déplumée qu'un poulet prêt à rôtir et qui a le même regard idiot que Louis quand il fait face à un texte écrit en Runes, je m'en souviens."

"– Merci Hariel, t'es le meilleur !" se réjouit Thomas avant de tourner les talons et se remettre à courir dans la direction opposée. 

Harry sourit en regardant son camarade disparaître derrière l'angle du couloir, puis il reprit sa marche précipitée en direction de la volerie. 

Les sensations de sa cicatrices n'étaient plus douloureuses, mais pulsaient toujours légèrement derrière son front. Sirius ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de cette marque que le Dark Lord lui avait laissé des années en arrière, juste qu'ils n'ont jamais pu la faire disparaître, et que selon les soigneurs qui l'avaient ausculté ça avait tout l'air d'être une emprunte permanente entièrement conçue de magie noire. 

Cet enfoiré de Voldemort lui avait laissé une saloperie plutôt sinistre sur la face, et depuis lors Harry n'a plus jamais voulu sortir sans la couvrir d'enchantements. Sirius saura sûrement lui en dire plus à ce propos, en espérant qu'il y ait une solution pour la faire cesser de le brûler à toute heure de la journée. 

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de supporter sa présence, à lui et ses pions qui déambulaient partout dans Beauxbâtons comme de foutus touristes. Il voyait parfois des Mangemorts sourire d'un air malsain en direction des élèves qui s'écartaient aussitôt et détalaient comme des lapins. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir leur lancer un maléfice et leur ôter leur stupide rictus qu'ils ne quittaient jamais excepté en présence de leur vénéré Lord. 

Sérieusement, Harry commençait à trouver Augustin beaucoup plus supportables que ces connard, c'était dire ! Il voulut pouffer de rire à cette simple pensée mais toute trace d'amusement disparut quand il s'imagina Vontreuil aux côtés des Mangemorts, vêtu de  leurs accoutrements et arborant le même rictus dédaigneux. 

Bientôt cette image deviendra réalité. Augustin sera obligatoirement choisi dans ces sélections, et ce fils à papa rempli de mépris pour tout le monde sera prochainement le nouveau toutou du Seigneur fucking Voldemort à obéir au doigt et à l’œil à un meurtrier, hochant la tête comme un débile quand il recevra l'ordre de tuer. Oh, il pouvait déjà parfaitement l'imaginer tout fier à côté du Lord. Les deux feraient bien la paire. 

Arborant une grimace écœurée, Harry secoua la tête et s'engouffra dans la volière.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  
"– Je vais le tuer…" gronda Fleur en tapant du pied impatiemment en plein milieu de la salle commune, sous l’œil amusé de ses deux amis.

"– Qui ça ? Harry ?"

"– D'après toi ?" ricana David, avachi dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la grande pièce. "Chaque fois que Fleur a des envies de meurtres, il est impliqué."

"– Il devait aller à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit de me rejoindre ici après le petit-déjeuner mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir." Dans sa colère, elle envoya un coussin du canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce, manquant de peu un garçon de première année qui venait d'émerger des dortoirs. 

David lévita l'objet d'un coup de baguette jusqu'à lui en ricanant de plus bel. 

"– Et tu as vraiment cru que Harry allait sagement te laisser le traîner là-bas ? Harry ?" répéta-t-il, lui valant un pouffement de Justin qui s'affala sur le fauteuil en face de lui, les jambes pendouillant par-dessus l'accoudoir. 

"– Je te rappelle qu'il a réussi à échapper à Carole pendant un mois, rien que pour esquiver le tournois de Quidditch. Alors imagine un aller pour l'infirmerie !" 

Un sifflement de colère passa les lèvres de l'aînée Delacour. "– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Ça fait deux jours qu'il se comporte bizarrement et ça ne vous fait strictement rien ?"

Un groupe de sorciers plus jeunes entrèrent dans la salle commune à ce moment-là. Plusieurs filles remarquèrent tout de suite la présence de David. Certaines se mirent à rougir tandis que d'autres, plus courageuses, le saluèrent d'un bref signe de la main. Il les salua en retour dans un sourire plus que charmeur tout en restant allongé sur le canapé, lui valant un roulement d'yeux de la part de Justin qui marmonna un 'foutu héritier à belle gueule' vert de jalousie.

"– Il ne s'approchera pas de toi tant que tu joueras la Maman Poule," fit David en haussant les épaules. "Il déteste qu'on prenne soin de lui."

Fleur relâcha un soupir agacé. "C'est un gamin."

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle leva la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une chevelure endiablée qu'elle aurait volontiers traîné de force jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais son agacement ne fit que s'accroître en reconnaissant la frêle stature de Thomas. 

"– Tu comptes l'attendre toute la journée ?" demanda Justin en sentant la magie de son amie s'impatienter à côté d'eux. 

"– Jusqu'au crépuscule s'il le faut."

"Aoutch. J'en connais un qui va souffrir… Devrions-nous aller prévenir notre précieux camarade du danger mortel qui l'attend de pied ferme dans la salle commune, cher ami ?"

David ignora le regard noir de la jeune sorcière.

"– Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui porter secours. Je le traînerai à là-bas quoi qu'il en coûte, c'est clair ?"

"– Comme de l'eau de roche," répondit Justin sans tarder. Se mettre Fleur à dos serait la chose la plus insensée à commettre. 

David se contenta de sourire dans son coin. Il échangea un coup d’œil avec l'autre sang-mêlé d'un air amusé avant qu'une silhouette approchant à grands pas n'attire son attention. 

"– Oh, Fleur ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai le livre de sortilèges que tu m'as prêté la semaine dernière."

La colère de la blonde se dissipa légèrement en apercevant l'ouvrage familier que le garçon lui tendit. "– Tu l'as fini ?"

Thomas hocha la tête avec tellement d'énergie qu'elle crut que son cou allait se déboîter pendant un moment. 

"– Ça m'a beaucoup servi pour le cours de M. Duval. Je te revaudrai ça !"

"– Je voulais juste te rendre service," dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Plus important encore, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry se terrer quelque part dans les recoins de l'école ?"

"– Evans ? Oh si, je viens de le croiser justement-" Fleur ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules, baissant la tête à son niveau pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. 

"– Où ça ?!"

Le pauvre Thomas cligna des paupières une fois, puis son visage prit une teinte tout à coup pivoine de la gorge jusqu'au front. Parler devint tout à coup plus compliqué. "– J-Juste après le dortoir Est, en… en direction de la volière."

Sans en entendre plus, la blonde relâcha Thomas qui faillit perdre l'équilibre et se mit à tracer en direction de la sortie sous les regards surpris de ses camarades. L'héritier Levalon se redressa d'un bond.

"– Ne me dis pas que tu comptes vraiment le traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie !?"

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le claquement virulent de la porte lorsque Fleur quitta la pièce. D'abord abasourdi, le garçon reprit ses esprits et se laissa retomber sur le canapé, une main plaquée sur le visage. 

"– Elle va le tuer."

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Ses pas furieux eurent de quoi attirer l'attention des autres élèves dans les longs couloirs de Beauxbâtons. La plupart s'écartèrent dès qu'ils aperçurent la Fille Prodige se précipiter dans leur direction, d'autres se contentèrent de la fixer d'un œil curieux, peu habitués à voir la célèbre Delacour aussi furibonde. Sa magie dangereuse virevoltait tout autour d'elle, invisible mais ressentie par tous les malheureux qui croisèrent son chemin. 

Dire que Fleur était en colère serait un euphémisme. Elle était en rage. Et le sujet de sa fureur n'allait pas tarder à avoir un avant-goût de ses émotions explosives dès qu'elle lui aura mis la main dessus. Harry Evans était un idiot. S'il pensait pouvoir lui échapper par simple caprice, il se trompait sur toute la ligne. C'était toujours le même cinéma à chaque fois que Fleur essayait de l'emmener se faire soigner. 

Hariel n'aimait pas se faire soigner. Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'inquiète, n'aimait pas que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, prenne soin de lui comme si ce geste allait le rendre complètement vulnérable.

Oui, Fleur s'inquiétait pour lui. Oui, elle et ses amis aimaient s'occuper de ce danger public ambulant qui trouvait toujours les problèmes là où il n'était pas censé en avoir. Alors combien de fois allait-elle devoir lui faire rentrer dans le crâne que les fuir et se planquer n'allait qu'empirer la situation ?

La sorcière l'avait vu plonger dans la salle de classe pour aller secourir leur camarade. Il avait risqué sa vie alors qu'il pouvait se prendre des jets d'acides en plein visage d'un instant à l'autre, mais il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à aller récupérer Lucie, chose qu'il réussit en quelques minutes à peine par miracle. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé son amie, mais Fleur était encore plus agacée par ses impulsions héroïques qui le poussaient à chaque fois à sauter à pied joints dans des situations désastreuses. Ses maux de têtes avaient commencé à partir de cet incident. Il avait beau répéter qu'il n'avait pas été touché, aucune de ses confirmations n'étaient parvenues à la convaincre. Cet idiot cachait quelque chose, et maintenant qu'elle était décidée à le traîner d'elle-même à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Harry l'esquivait. 

Dans sa fureur, elle fit à peine attention aux éclats de magie scintillant violemment autour de son être, faible héritage vélane que sa mère et son grand-père lui avaient légué à sa conception. Ses yeux bleus avaient désormais des reflets dorés derrière ses orbes azurés, et son souffle s'était changé en des sifflements de colère résonnant dans l'allée toute entière, faisant fuir les plus trouillards à proximité. 

Elle était tellement focalisée sur son but de trouver Harry qu'elle ne vit pas le groupe d'élèves immobiles à quelques pas devant elle, ni la silhouette qu'ils suivaient des yeux, comme hypnotisés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit l'air autour d'elle s'alourdir et sa magie se rétracter par instinct qu'elle se calma aussitôt, relevant finalement les yeux sur l'individu dans lequel elle manqua de se cogner si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à temps. 

Ses yeux encore scintillants fixèrent des vêtements noirs comme la suie, cousus dans une matière plus raffinée encore que ses propres robes de soirée qu'elle ne portait que dans les galas importants. Ils remontèrent ensuite sur un gilet lugubre et léger surmonté d'une longue cape qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. 

Immédiatement, Fleur sut à qui elle faisait face, mais elle ne put résister à l'envie et le réflexe de découvrir le visage de Voldemort droit devant elle. Ses yeux rouges plantés dans les siens, leur contact fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Elle retint un souffle, se faisant rage pour ne pas laisser sa stupeur s'emparer d'elle et résister à l'envie soudaine de reculer. Les chuchotements autour d'eux prirent alors vie, et la blonde réalisa enfin la présence de son entourage. 

"– Mademoiselle Delacour, quelle étrange coïncidence."

Son regard retourna aussitôt vers Voldemort. Son manque de réaction, ou plutôt sa soudaine paralysie n'eut pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Au contraire, son état d'alerte semblait l'amuser derrière ses prunelles pourtant imperturbables. 

"– C'est vous que je cherchais."

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à présent, et à ce moment précis elle regretta de ne pas avoir cru Justin lorsqu'il lui avait raconté leur première rencontre le soir où ils avaient comploté contre Augustin Vontreuil. Elle mit une longue seconde à prendre conscience de ce qu'avait dit la voix prenante du sorcier le plus craint de tous les temps. 

La chasse de son ami complètement oubliée, Fleur eut l'incontrôlable réflexe de retenir son souffle. 

"– ...Pardon ?"

Il sourit. "– Vous êtes l'une de ceux auxquels je place de grands espoirs pour les générations à venir. J'aurais voulu vous m'entretenir avec vous plus tôt, mais hélas, mes obligations actuelles m'empêchent de trouver le temps nécessaire de sortir la tête d'innombrables paperasses…"

Doux, suaves, d'une politesse déstabilisante. Voilà en quoi consistaient ses mots à cet instant précis. Son sourire n'aida en rien à calmer le pouls de Fleur qui entama un rythme terrifiant. 

Le Dark Lord était venu la chercher. Elle. 

Une immense vague de suspicion lui noua l'estomac. Hariel les avait pourtant prévenus que que leurs parcours et leurs noms de famille allaient attirer l’œil de Voldemort, mais en aucun cas ils étaient préparés à avoir le fameux sorcier se déplacer par pur intérêt. Se forçant à rester calme, la blonde jeta un rapide regard vers les élèves obnubilés par la présence de Voldemort.

"– Auriez-vous du temps à m'accorder ? Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais vous demander."

Danger. Tout hurlait au danger. Les paroles de Harry encerclèrent son esprit comme un écho lui hurlant de courir. Malgré le choc face à l'apparition soudaine de Voldemort et son charme à couper le souffle, Fleur réussit tout de même à garder l'esprit clair. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici, et tout portait à croire que suivre le Dark Lord allait très vite mener à un scénario qu'elle n'était pas encline à découvrir.

Elle s'apprêta à dire non, mais il la devança aussitôt :

"– Sauf si bien sûr, cela vous importune concernant vos propres projets d'aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il serait véritablement dommage de passer à côté de cette grande opportunité. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez rien de prévu pendant une petite heure ? J'ai cru comprendre que la majorité d'entre vous n'avait pas cours cet après-midi."

Fleur sut tout de suite où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. En insistant sur son temps libre devant autant de témoins, il ne lui donnait pas d'autre choix que de refuser. Rejeter sa demande reviendrait non seulement à se montrer impolie, mais également à défier indirectement le Seigneur Voldemort capable de déployer une armée de sorcier en un claquement de doigts.

Un manipulateur digne de ce nom. Ses prunelles redevenus normales menacèrent de virer à l'or une fois de plus. Le cœur toujours battant, Fleur força ses émotions à s'éteindre complètement et dissimula sa nervosité derrière un visage neutre.

"– Ce serait un immense honneur, Sir," dit-elle dans un minuscule hochement de tête. 

_Désolée Harry._

"– Parfait. Suivez-moi." Fleur reconnut tout de suite l'ordre dissimulé derrière cette invitation presque courtoise.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Fleur le suivit d'un pas hésitant sans faire attention aux bouches-bées et aux regards ahuris des élèves devant lesquels ils passèrent fluidement. Ils arrivèrent très vite à une porte devant laquelle l'un des sbires de Voldemort était sagement stationné. Il salua son Maître d'une large courbette pendant qu'ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. C'était à se demander si un garde était vraiment nécessaire, étant donné la force colossale que le Dark Lord possédait à lui tout seul. Était-ce une façon de montrer la totalité de ses pouvoirs ?

Fleur connaissait Beauxbâtons comme sa poche, mais cela n'empêchait pas que certains endroits comme les quartiers des professeurs lui restaient totalement inconnus. La pièce où résidait le Dark Lord était extrêmement spacieuse, la lumière du jour illuminant tous les recoins à travers l'unique, mais très large fenêtre à sa droite. Un bureau était disposé devant et Voldemort ne perdit pas de temps à s'y installer élégamment.

"– Installez-vous," proposa-t-il poliment en présentant le sofa à quelques mètres devant le bureau. Fleur ne se fit pas prier deux fois, optant pour le confort avant de se confronter à ce que lui voulait le sorcier.

Une fois assise, la blonde laissa traîner ses yeux un peu plus longtemps autour d'elle, notant les étagères remplis de livres rangés en lignes parfaites, une large cheminée dans son dos et une porte fermée dans le coin de la pièce, amenant probablement à une chambre. Tout était clean, comme n'importe qui pouvait s'y attendre du célèbre Seigneur Voldemort.

"– Du thé ?"

Elle alla pour refuser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide que se montrer trop réticente pourrait amener à des questions un peu trop risquées. Des yeux émeraudes et une masse de cheveux sombres apparurent comme un flash dans son esprit. "– S'il vous plaît," répondit-elle finalement.

Un elfe de maison se matérialisa devant le bureau au son d'un claquement de doigt. "– Maisy à votre service, messire. Qu'est-ce que Maisy peut faire pour vous ?"

Il ordonna brièvement à ce qu'on lui serve à boire et l'elfe de maison s'exécuta aussitôt. Dix secondes plus tard, une tasse de thé chaud se tenait sur la petite table basse devant la sorcière, et Fleur s'en empara doucement sans enthousiasme avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

"– Comment avez-vous trouvé vos années à Beauxbâtons jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?"

L'adolescente se crispa sans le vouloir. "– Intéressantes."

"– Seulement intéressantes ? Je suis certain que vous pourriez élaborer ce terme, Miss Delacour."

"– Nous nous trouvons dans l'une des meilleures écoles de magie d'Europe, Sir. Vanter le prestige des cours et des professeurs pourrait s'avérer redondant pour nous deux. Vous-même avez probablement déjà réalisé la qualité de Beauxbâtons ou vous ne seriez pas ici aujourd'hui."

Un sourire calculateur étira les lèvres du Lord. "– J'ai bien conscience que cette école ne manque aucunement d'excellence. À tel point que beaucoup commencent à comparer cette académie avec Poudlard, ce qui m'amène donc à me demander laquelle d'entre les deux aurait le mérite de figurer au sommet…"

Ses songes à l'aspect menaçant furent en parfait contraste avec l'éclat d'amusement dansant dans ses prunelles carmines. Fleur se força à ne pas déglutir, gardant son masque de neutralité impeccable. Elle s'autorisa un faible étirement de lèvres à peine forcé. 

"– Serait-ce votre véritable intention en envoyant des élèves de Beauxbâtons en Grande Bretagne ? Une comparaison ?"

"– Oui et non. Je ne mens pas lorsque je déclare mon intérêt pour Beauxbâtons et mon désire de renforcer mes rangs."

_En faisant pression sur les pays voisins pour élargir sa domination._ Cette accusation non-prononcée resta en suspens entre les deux comme un murmure invisible s'élevant doucement jusqu'à disparaître.  

"– Fleur Isabelle Delacour, fille d'Alexandre et d'Apolline Delacour qui est elle-même à la tête du département des créatures magiques de France," récita Voldemort comme s'il avait un registre devant les yeux. 

Fleur ne montra aucun signe de tension à la mention de sa famille. 

"– Un profil tout à fait intéressant si je puis dire."

"– Un parmi tant d'autres, j'en suis sûre."

"– Bien entendu. Beauxbâtons ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui s'il n'existait qu'un seul cas intriguant dans son enceinte."

"– Je suppose que vous avez entretenu ce genre de discussion avec mes autres camarades ?"

Fleur avait grandi dans un environnement où flatteries et hypocrisie servaient de festin à chaque regroupement social. Elle savait distinguer les fausses politesses des mots mielleux sortis de la bouche d'un millier de personnes depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et les intentions de Voldemort n'étaient pas une exception. 

Son sourire s'élargit comme s'il venait de deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la jeune sorcière en face de lui, scrutant le moindre geste, la moindre expression comme s'il cherchait à fouiner au-delà des apparences. Comme s'il cherchait un secret dont Fleur elle-même n'avait pas encore idée.

"– À vrai-dire, Miss Delacour, vous êtes la première que je rencontre dans ces circonstances."

"– Vous m'en voyez honorée."

"– Que pensez-vous du régime britannique actuel sous mon commandement ?"

"– Je ne… Quoi ?" Fleur s'arrêta subitement, totalement décontenancée par le changement de sujet venu de nulle part. Elle crut voir le Dark lord esquisser un léger rictus lorsqu'elle échoua à garder son masque de neutralité. 

Fort heureusement, ses nombreuses pratiques d'étiquette et de tenues régies par la société de sang-purs intransigeants lui facilitèrent la tâche pour se reprendre rapidement. "– Que voulez-vous dire ?" Pourquoi lui poser ce genre de question ?

"– J'aimerais avoir le point de vue de chacun des candidats potentiels des sélections. Je veux pouvoir rendre la société que je dirige moins… terrifiante pour les gens extérieurs qui ne se prêtent qu'aux rumeurs et les on-dits. Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous voit encore la Grande Bretagne comme un territoire fermé et oppresseur, ayant pour dirigeant un mage noir tyrannique sans aucune morale," finit-il dans une intonation presque railleuse.

Fleur resta sans voix pendant une longue minute. Elle ne sut dire si Voldemort essayait de l'inviter dans un échange de sous-entendus sarcastiques sur l'image qu'il renvoyait en dehors de son pays, ou s'il était réellement curieux de comprendre de quelle façon il pourrait rameuter la majorité des français dans son camp de façon tout à fait naturelle. 

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de sa tasse. Il n'était pas question qu'elle aide cet homme à propager son pouvoir au-delà des frontières britanniques.

"– Nous… n'avons que très peu d'informations au sujet de la Grande Bretagne, Sir. Et malgré ce fait je ne peux malheureusement nier qu'aucun d'entre nous n'arrive à oublier les conséquences de la guerre interne qui s'est conclue avec votre arrivée au pouvoir. Bien des familles ont été destituées de leurs titres quand celles-ci n'ont pas été décimées par votre armée. Vous avez voulu imposer votre point de vue par la force, et si aujourd'hui la société magique du pays est devenue illusoirement paisible, les gens n'en restent pas moins obligés de soutenir vos idéaux et votre autorité qui en ont fait fuir plus d'un depuis lors."

L'expression de Voldemort resta la même durant son temps de parole. Attentive, curieuse, calculatrice. Fleur fut la première à dévier le regard quand leur contact visuel commença à se prolonger de façon déstabilisante. 

"– Les lois et le gouvernement britannique n'étaient que pur chaos avant mon apparition," répondit-il simplement. 

Fleur ne se laissa pas impressionner. "– Les dirigeants étaient pacifiques," dit-elle, forçant sa voix à rester stable. "Et ne portaient aucune aversion pour les Moldus."

"– Les rendant complètement incompétents."

"– Ce n'est pas-"

"– Dites-moi Mademoiselle Delacour, savez-vous combien de fois le Ministère a dû de charger de Moldus en train de déambuler dans notre Monde comme de simples touristes ? Combien ont dû être oubliettés, pendant que d'autres sont parvenus à s'échapper, probablement en train de se faire moquer par leurs comparses en racontant ce qu'ils ont vu, menaçant alors de nous révéler et mettant en péril notre société jusque-là intouchée par ces ignares impuissants ?"

Fleur fronça les sourcils. "– Je ne sais pas ce que vous…"

"– Pouvez-vous me citer le nombre de fois où un Né-moldu s'est retrouvé battu, maltraité, à moitié tué par leur entourage qui les prenait pour des monstres, des démons, des gens simplement _différents_ ? Combien se sont ôtés la vie avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait ? Avant qu'un de nous n'ait eu le temps de les secourir pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils étaient réellement et quel monde les attendait ?"

Elle alla pour rétorquer mais se retrouva soudainement sans réponse, incapable de répondre à ces accusations qu'elle et tous les autres ne savaient que trop vrai. Ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne, et l'adolescente se vit secouer la tête, vaincue. 

"– Moi je le peux," fit Voldemort, attirant à nouveau l'attention de l'héritière Delacour. "Des dizaines de milliers de dossiers concernant ces cas sont enregistrés au département de la justice magique, la plupart toujours non classée à ce jour. Sans compter les nombreux cas non reportés des Aurores qui tenaient beaucoup trop à leur poste pour faire face à leurs innombrables erreurs."

Un soupir condescendant franchit ses lèvres tandis que Fleur prenait conscience du poids de ses mots et de ce que cela impliquait. Des incompétents, avait dit le Dark Lord en parlant de son ancien gouvernement. Il était clair que de ce point de vue les choses devenaient tout de suite beaucoup moins roses. 

Malgré tout, cela n'expliquait pas l'injuste traitement des Moldus innocents et des familles qui ne suivaient pas les mêmes principes que cet ancien terroriste.

"– Vous souhaitez dominer le monde des Moldus en les condamnant."

"– Leur domination est complètement secondaire à l'heure où nous parlons. Mon but premier est d'unir le plus de communautés magiques possible afin d'établir une seule et unique société où les sorciers pourront coexister sans conflits tant que je serai au pouvoir."

Les yeux de Fleur s'agrandirent. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Voldemort venait quasiment de lui révéler ses projets de domination du monde. C'était totalement insensé. Impossible. Irréalisable par cette période de tensions depuis son coup d'état. 

Pourtant… quelque chose dans son regard la fit trembler de l'intérieur. Ce n'étaient pas les yeux d'un simple idéaliste sans réelles convictions, mais ceux d'un homme déterminé qui n'accepterait aucun autre résultat que celui désiré.

"– Pourquoi me parler de ça maintenant ? Rien ne dit que je serai sélectionnée pour aller à Poudlard. N'avez-vous pas peur que je divulgue vos futurs plans en dehors de cette pièce ?"

Elle n'obtint qu'un sourire de la part du Lord. Toujours dans une grâce chevronnée, Voldemort se releva de sa chaise en lui tournant le dos pour observer un point lointain à travers la fenêtre, les mains jointes derrière lui. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant place à un calme de plus en plus pesant pour Fleur pria fortement pour qu'il la congédie. 

Elle avait un esprit à éclaircir et un idiot à aller traîner à l'infirmerie avant qu'il disparaisse pour le restant de la journée. 

"– Quelle surprise," lança tout à coup Voldemort, manquant de faire tressaillir Fleur qui commençait tout juste à s'habituer au nouveau silence. "Vous avez l'air étrangement opposée à cette sélection, Miss Delacour. N'êtes-vous pas satisfaite de faire partie des plus capables de cette académie ?"

Elle déglutit en silence, ce simple geste lui faisant réaliser à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Nul besoin de prétendre ici, il était claire que l'homme connaissait d'ores et déjà la réponse à cette question. 

"– Je n'aimerais pas me montrer impolie, Sir."

"– Je vous en prie Fleur, pas de secrets entre nous. Parlez, vous n'avez rien à craindre je vous le promets."

Elle fronça nerveusement les sourcils quand il l'appela par son prénom. L'atmosphère pourtant neutre jusqu'à présent se mit légèrement à vaciller. La blonde reposa sa tasse de thé sur le support à hauteur de ses tibias. 

"– Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier les méthodes utilisées à Poudlard. Ni même la façon dont mon avenir sera modéré par vos administrations. Vous parlez d'un monde utopique sans mentionner les sacrifices et les combats qui seront engagés pour y parvenir. Je préfère rester dans un pays où je peux encore espérer vivre en paix."

"– C'est très admirable de votre part. Je me demande cependant ce que vous comptez faire si votre havre de paix se retrouvait tout à coup ravagé..."

Son choc resta coincé dans sa gorge, choc qui se transforma aussitôt en terreur, puis en colère. Elle alla pour répliquer lorsqu'il la devança :

"– Dites-moi, _Fleur_ ," fit-il en se retournant vers la sorcière complètement figée. "Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous convaincre de vous opposer à ce point contre moi ?"

Son cœur rata un battement. L'aînée Delacour fut tout de suite sur la défensive. "– Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, il s'agit uniquement de mon point de vue personnel."

"– Vous voyez, la dernière fois que j'ai rencontré vos parents aucun d'entre eux ne s'était montré aussi hostiles que vous. Méfiants, peut-être un peu précautionneux sur les bords, oui. Mais pas hostiles."

Fleur commença malgré elle à s'impatienter. Cette conversation prenait une tournure dangereuse. Sans savoir pourquoi, c'est l'image de Hariel dans son esprit qui déclencha son instant de panique mentale. "– Cela devient absurde," déclara la blonde en se relevant du sofa. Il était temps de décamper, Dark Lord ou pas.

"– Qu'en est-il de vos camarades ?"

"– Pardon ?"

"– Monsieur Levalon semble être aussi exceptionnel que vous. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le titre de Garçon Prodige comme vous, mais ses résultats splendides et sa future position assurée au Ministère français pourrait s'avérer très utile à l'avenir."

"– Je ne vois pas ce que-"

"– La jeune Léonore a également ses propres mérites. Ses talents en divination pourraient être fortement appréciés en Grande Bretagne."

Cette fois, Fleur ne put contenir ses émotions et sa colère à l'idée que Léonore puisse se faire emmener dans le pays entièrement contrôlé par un Dark Lord meurtrier. Elle serra les poings, des crépitements furieux s'illuminant autour d'elle sous l'éveil de ses gènes vélanes devenus incontrôlables. 

"– Ou bien…" continua lentement le mage noire, " _Hariel Evans ?_ "

Ces deux mots furent comme une incantation qui fit tout à coup disparaître aussi bien la colère de Fleur que sa magie crépitante, rendant la jeune fille entièrement figée, l'esprit alarmé. 

Ses yeux azurés se relevèrent sur Voldemort. Un rictus diabolique figurait sur ses lèvres bien trop charmantes pour appartenir à un monstre dans son genre. 

"– Ce nom suscite de nombreuses réactions parmi tes camarades. Du "sang-de-bourbe" au clown de Beauxbâtons, jusqu'à l'élève bizarre médiocre et pourtant inapprochable. Si l'on ne compte pas le groupe plutôt original avec lequel on le voit traîner tous les jours."

Harry n'aurait pas dû apparaître dans cette conversation. Voldemort n'était pas censé connaître ce nom. Evans était comme un spectre, quelqu'un que tout le monde connaissait mais dont personne ne faisait attention jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne de lui-même leur rappeler son existence. 

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Fleur devait partir. Immédiatement. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne ses amis, les alerter du danger, les prévenir que Voldemort les avait à l’œil et… et ensuite quoi ? Aller se cacher ? S'enfuir de Beauxbâtons ? Boycotter les sélections ? L'adolescente entra en plein chaos mental, ses méninges en action pour réfléchir à comment quitter cette pièce intacte, regrouper ses amis et peut-être se renseigner auprès de Madame Maxime pour demander à ce que leurs noms soient rayés de la liste. 

Rien ne pouvait les obliger à suivre Voldemort jusqu'en Angleterre. Tyran ou pas, les élèves avaient le droit de choisir où passer la dernière année de leur éducation magique. Mais était-ce réellement faisable ? 

Voldemort sembla attraper le fil de ses pensées, car un rire suave résonna dans la pièce la seconde d'après. Il contourna son bureau pour approcher de la sorcière, toujours paralysée de stupeur. "– Dites-moi, _Miss Delacour_ , qui est Hariel Evans ?"

"– Je ne... Harry n'est pas… Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?"

"– Pourquoi être sur la défensive ? Je suis simplement curieux."

"– Laissez-le en dehors de ça," contesta Fleur sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. "Il n'est pas… Il ne vous intéressera pas. Il n'est ni un prodige, ni un héritier digne de ce nom. Il n'aura rien à vous apporter, vous perdez votre temps."

Le plus déstabilisant dans sa défense instinctive était ce satané rictus qui ne cessa de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de couvrir son ami. Comme s'il était conscient de sa vaine tentative. Comme s'il savait. 

"– Ceci, ma chère…" Il s'arrêta à trois pas devant elle, la table basse faisant office de seule barrière entre les deux individus, "… sera à moi d'en juger."

Un voile noir se forma devant ses yeux tandis que Voldemort pénétra son esprit. 

.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le nom Poudlard risque de switcher souvent pour Hogwarts car je ne sais pas encore si je garde le terme français tout le long ou pas. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? 
> 
>  
> 
> Next: Anniversaire de Fleur et l'annonce des sélections ! (finally?!)


End file.
